A Saturnalia Canticle
by Ivy Rangee
Summary: While struggling with the disappearance of Euris, Alex searches for clues to her whereabouts. Chapter 14: The Winds of Hades - The captain's third dream comes to an end with advice from Queen Persephone.
1. I'd Drink Alone but for the Crew

**This story takes place just a few months prior to the anime. Several characters are OCs. There is a spoiler regarding the true identity of one character.**

**A Saturnalia Canticle  
**By Ivy Rangee (who does not own Last Exile)

**The_ Silvana_**  
**The Ivy Keys**  
**On the Frontier of Anatoray**  
**17 Dekembris 3037**  
**First Day of the Feast of Saturnalia**  
**Topsy Turvy Day**  
**1700 hours**  
**Alex Row's Quarters**

"Please, Alex."

"No."

"But it would mean so much to the crew."

"I never attend."

"But Alex…"

"Sophia, please, I have no heart for celebration."

"Perhaps, it would divert your attention from your concerns."

"I don't wish to be diverted," said Alex, putting down his quill, and rubbing his eyes.

"Let it go for one night; how can it hurt?"

"Don't you have duties to attend to?"

"I'm off-duty until tomorrow morning, though I'm due in the galley; the officers are serving a traditional Saturnalia dinner to the crew. Won't you reconsider?"

"No. Now leave me in peace."

"Only if you have a celebratory drink with me," replied the first officer, undeterred.

"One of us will be staying sober tonight, and that would be you, Vice Captain."

"Arthur is the duty officer; so pour me a drink."

"Do you promise?" asked Alex, suspiciously.

"Promise?"

"You'll leave after one drink?"

"Yes, one drink, and I'll disappear."

Alex pushed his glass toward her. "Two fingers of single malt with ice."

"I have to make the drinks?"

"If you want one you do," said Alex, standing to remove his cape and gloves. He crossed the room, and stowed them in a closet.

"But, Alex, it's Topsy Turvy Day."

"You are a princess; I am a mere captain. I believe you outrank me."

"A very lazy and unscrupulous captain, who invokes my lineage only when it benefits him," said Sophia, placing her hands on her hips. But Alex ignored her protest, returning to his desk and recommencing his log entries which were two weeks behind.

With a shrug of annoyance, Sophia seized his glass, marching to the makeshift bar he'd created on his coffee table. There she plopped unceremoniously onto the couch, pouring them each a drink.

"Your drink is served, Captain."

Retrieving a small oval picture frame from his desk drawer, Alex joined her, settling in an easy chair and gazing out his oval window as the first stars appeared in the quickly darkening sky. Sophia took the opportunity to make a series of rude faces at him, ending her silent tirade by sticking her tongue out.

"You realize I can see your reflection in the window, Vice Captain."

"What will you do, throw me in the brig?"

"You scoff, but just keep up this insubordinate behavior and see what happens. Sticking your tongue out at a superior officer during wartime - I believe the penalty under old maritime code calls for walking the plank."

"And how will you explain that to my father, Captain Row?" asked Sophia, handing him his drink.

"Condolences, Your Royal Majesty, but your daughter loved the occasional night time stroll on the upper deck. Unfortunately she was also exceedingly vain, always refusing to wear her spectacles. Thus it was, she tripped on an unsecured mooring and over the edge. We're all lost without her," said Alex, taking the glass with the hint of a smile.

"You will have to do better. That excuse will never hold up; you know very well I wear glasses only to disguise my identity. It was your idea."

"I know that, but your father doesn't," replied Alex, leaning back and resting his boots on the table.

"You're such a conniving bully."

"Conniving, perhaps, but a bully? Never. I loathe attention."

"True, you prefer to skulk about in the shadows."

"Whenever possible. The shadows are just more interesting."

"I shall haunt you until your dying day."

"You know I believe you. For all your seeming benevolence, you are still the same spoiled, obnoxious, chubby, ill-mannered, annoying child you were the day you boarded the _Silvana_. I believe all of my efforts to mold you into a person worthy of the throne have failed."

"Who are you calling chubby?"

Alex guffawed despite his best efforts at suppression.

"You laughed," said Sophia, pointing at him. "Don't shake your head; I heard you. I made you laugh."

"I'd hardly call it a laugh – a chuckle at the most. I'm trying to impress your shortcomings upon you, and the one you mentioned is the least important."

"So you noticed?"

"Noticed?"

"I bulked up; and you noticed."

"Sophia, I did not notice."

"Tatiana and I have started an extreme weightlifting regime. Would you like to feel my bicep? It's quite hard."

"Maybe, later, after another drink. Speaking of Wisla, did you ask her to report to me before taking her leave?"

"I did."

Alex lifted his drink and chugged it, and then, handing it to Sophia, he nodded to the ancient bottle of single malt on the table.

"How many, Sir?"

"Better make it three fingers, lots of ice."

"No, how many drinks have you had?"

"Hmm…two?"

"Liar!"

"A vice captain may not, under any circumstances, slander her captain as a liar, even if it's true. I'm sure that's covered somewhere in the chivalric code of useless bullshit."

"You cursed, Sir, that means you've had at least three. You promised not to drink in excess."

"Bullshit is not a curse; it's more properly an oath. You know, Sophia, you're beginning annoy me more than usual."

"Splitting hairs between a curse and an oath - that sounds like four, possibly five, drinks. Why don't you have the normal symptoms of drunkenness?"

"It's the curse of the Rows."

"Have the visions returned, Alex?" asked Sophia, her tone turning serious.

"No!"

"I don't believe you. You're lying and self-medicating. Then when your condition becomes severe you'll take some extreme, bizarre action."

"The treatment holds," said Alex, raising his voice in irritation. "It's Topsy Turvy Day, Vice Captain, I have reason to drink alone."

"You should never drink alone; it's a sign of addiction. Make this the last one."

Alex stood and bowed, "As you command, Your Majesty. Well, it's been fun, but I the galley calls, Your Highness."

"There is no reason to mock me. When your symptoms return, you must seek treatment. We are on the brink of a major offensive, and your skills are needed. You cannot risk an irrational episode on the bridge."

"Sophia! Do not presume to tell me what I need."

"Let me search your desk."

"You will not!"

"If I fine draughts or needles…"

"If you touch my things I'll have you thrown off my ship."

"You cannot; you are bound by your oath to Marius."

"I have a license; I am bound by no one."

"Alex, it is my duty to keep you healthy; please do not make me the villain."

"Am I the only one who remembers what day it is?" whispered Alex.

"Are you losing your mind? We just talked about it. Everyone is preparing for…" Sophia paused, gasping.

Turning away from her, Alex stalked to the window, and leaned his forehead against the chilly pane. "No one remembers her."

"Oh Gods, Alex, I'm so sorry. I forgot; today was her birthday."

"Is her birthday," Alex corrected.

"Of course, 'is her birthday', and I haven't forgotten Euris." Sophia went to him and placed her hand on his back. "She's my cousin, and very dear to me."

"She is my wife."

"Let's drink to her, cousin."

"Alright."

Sophia rubbed his back, but he shrugged her hand away.

"To Euris Apollonia Junia Bassianus Row," said Sophia.

"Euris," said Alex, touching his glass to Sophia's.

"Forgive my blunder, cousin. I understand how difficult this day must be for you."

"You've forgotten her."

"Life goes on, Alex."

"Yes, a valiant soldier, wife, daughter, and mother-to-be is lost in the line of duty – but it's a trifle - life goes on."

"Alex…that is not what I meant."

"Have I cast a pall on your fun, Sophia? Run along; I prefer to mourn alone."

"Captain Row, you underestimate me."

"Do I, Princess Sophia?"

As the two glared at each other someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Alex, walking to the other side of the room, where he stood with his arms folded. Sophia walked to the window and did the same.

"Captain Alex, you wished to see me?"

"Indeed, Wing Commander Wisla. You are leaving for home?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you taking a heavy transport?"

"The Vice Captain said I could use one."

"May I ask a favor?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Would you be willing to drop something to my sister at Tereine Estate?"

"It's on the way, Captain."

"Please deliver this to Lady Hestia; no one else," said Alex, handing her a message tube.

"It is always a pleasure to see your sister."

"There are also two boxes for my nephews."

Alex went to his closet and brought out two small treasure chests. They were labeled in his scratchy script: one to James and the other to Peter. Both carried the admonition – do not open until Sigillaria.

"You need not worry, Sir. They're as good as delivered. The joys of the season to you, Captain Alex – Sophia."

"And you," replied Sophia.

"Thank you, Wing Commander Wisla."

Alex crossed the room to Sophia and took her glass from her.

"Alex, her birthday slipped my mind."

Walking to the door, Alex ignored her. "Good evening, Vice Captain. I'll expect the re-provisioning of the Ivy Keys depots to commence tomorrow at zero nine hundred, and I'll want hourly updates of the situation on the ground ... in writing."

"But, Alex, this is a covert mission."

"You will destroy your reports after I've read them."

Sophia walked to the door and touched his hand. "Yes, of course, Captain."

He seemed to relent with a small smile, but then, pulling his hand away, he pushed her out the door.

"Will you meet with Nikator?" asked Sophia.

"Yes, if he's available."

"Captain!" Alex looked down the passageway to see his chief mechanic striding toward him.

"Yes, Godwin?"

"The cargo's arrived."

"Wait ten minutes, and then bring it to my quarters. Use the catwalk."

"Aye, Captain Alex."

Sophia circled around Alex and back into his quarters. Leaning against the open door, Alex stared in frustration at the ceiling.

"What cargo?"

"Have all my lessons in discretion failed?" asked Alex, as he closed the door.

"Don't deflect; what or who have you brought aboard?"

"Sophia, if you wish to be a savvy ruler, you will have to learn when to mind your own business."

"I am vice captain…"

"Stop! I'm not interested in listening to one of your self-righteous lectures. On the _Silvana_, I alone rule."

"The _Silvana_ is a ship in the Emperor's fleet. As such you are subject to…"

"I am licensed as a one man fleet; as such I have free reign to do as I choose with the _Silvana_ which belongs to me and the crew, not to the Emperor. I'm subject to no one's orders or expectations as you well know."

"That may be true but…"

"Do not act in this manner when you are Empress. It is overbearing in the extreme. A good ruler gathers information surreptitiously. Then there is no need to drag the private matters of her subjects into the public sphere."

Sophia looked at him sheepishly. "Of course, Alex, everyone has right to privacy. I never had any until I boarded the_ Silvana_; if anyone should understand it is I."

Alex opened the door and waved her out with a slight bow. "I believe they await you in the galley, Your Majesty."

"Would you like dinner brought to your quarters?"

"Yes, dinner for three. Have Ensign Hawes bring it up."

"But Alex, it's Topsy Turvey Day."

Alex glared at her.

"When would you like Ensign Hawes to deliver it?"

"Twenty hundred, with a bottle of the best red we have."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Sophia, have maintenance prepare the cabin next to mine for two visitors."

"Two?"

"Indeed, now go along, and don't disturb me unless it's a matter of life or death."


	2. Mysterious Guests

**Though this story can stand on its own, one of Alex' guests is a character from the **_**Saving Captain Row**_** universe. She appears in the brand new first chapter of that story.  
**

**Chapter 2: Alex' Mysterious Guests**

**The Silvana**  
**The Ivy Keys**  
**On the Frontier of Anatoray**  
**17 Dekembris 3037**  
**First Day of Saturnalia**  
**Topsy Turvy Day**  
**1800 hours**  
**Alex Row's Quarters**

Alex surveyed his quarters; a clean up would be required before his guests arrived. Quickly moving around the room, he picked up bottles and other debris, cramming everything helter skelter into his liquor cabinet. His task complete, he glanced around the shabby room. At his order, maintenance had done thorough a cleaning, and it looked pretty good considering it needed new paint, as well as new furniture and carpeting. That could wait; the new battery of aft guns with their custom munitions took precedence.

Unfortunately, thanks to Sophia he had no time to bathe, but he did a cursory wash up. Then he went to his closet for a large, very prettily wrapped package which he placed on the coffee table. A loud knock from the catwalk entrance brought him to the door.

"Thank you, Godwin. I trust you can keep this to yourself."

"I can, Sir."

Alex walked to his liquor cabinet and removed a bottle of one of Tereine Estate's rarest and best whiskeys – Gullane Carn.

"Enjoy the evening," said Alex, handing the liquid gold to Godwin.

"I'll do that, Captain Alex, thank you." And with that the head mechanic disappeared down the dark catwalk.

"Priestess, come in," said Alex, bowing to a veiled shadow who was accompanied by a smaller veiled shadow.

The tall shadow entered, laughing sweetly. "Priestess? How formal, but that is so like you."

Removing her veil and hooded cape, a tall, beautiful woman smiled at Alex with black shining eyes. She wore her long thick black hair wrapped in two gold rings; one at her neck, another just below her shoulders.

"Yukino, you look lovely, as always. And who is this mysterious stranger?"

The little girl threw her arms in the air. "It's me, Alex!"

"Miyako," said Alex lifting her with a groan. "How you have grown."

Alex removed the child's heavy veil and hooded cape to find an equally beautiful, well cared for little girl with black hair, tied in braids woven with red ribbons. Tiny pearl earrings decorated her lovely little pointed ears, and her pink cheeks glowed as she laughed at him with sparkling hazel eyes.

"Yuki, she's…"

"I know. She looks exactly like her father, who is still, after all these years, a beautiful man."

Alex hung his head and hugged the little girl closer, as she returned the gesture.

"Alex?" said Miyako.

"Yes, Miyako?"

"What is that?" asked the little girl, pointing at the shiny gift on the coffee table.

"Why don't you go have a look?"

He put her down, and she ran immediately to the present. She looked at him and then at the present again. "Who is this for?"

"Hm…let me think. Who is that intended for? The mechanics, perhaps?"

"Oh..."

"Wait, let's read the tag. You know what a terrible memory I have."

Alex sat down on the couch and pulled the beautifully wrapped present to him. Miyako followed, leaning on his knee.

"What does it say?" asked Alex, holding a little gold card.

"To Miyako – that's me! May I open it, Alex?"

"If your mother agrees, since it isn't Sigillaria yet."

"I suppose there will be no peace if I don't agree. The both of you will pester me until I do. Go on, open it," said Yukino, sitting next to Alex and resting her hand on his leg. While Miyako tugged at the ribbon, Alex picked up Yukino's hand and kissed it, looking into her eyes. They were so dark he could not tell the iris from the pupil. Their effect, a mysterious knowing quality, had always captivated him.

"How have you been? Any headaches or visions?" asked Yukino.

"No, the treatment holds."

"I'm glad to hear it. I wish you only happiness; you know you are my best and oldest friend. How long has it been?"

"I found you just before my seventh birthday. That would make it almost twenty-one years."

"Found me? I found you."

"I thought you had fallen with the snow – a goddess or angel incarnate. I believe you capitalized on that for quite a while."

"It is so rare to be worshiped. But I believe someone else needs your help."

Miyako stared at them, listening intently, as she attempted to pull the pink satin ribbon from her present.

"Alex, I wish you were my daddy. Will you adopt me?"

Alex turned to Yukino, who sat with her head down; he could see her eyes glaze over. He felt the same; he didn't think he could respond to Miyako without a strong show of emotion. But he felt it important to answer such a heartfelt plea with sincerity, so he gathered his will and controlled himself.

"Where did you learn about adoption?"

"At my school – lots of the kids there are adopted."

"Nothing would make me happier or prouder then to have you as my daughter."

"When?"

"When the war is over."

"Alright…...Alex?"

"Yes, Miyako?"

"When will the war be over?"

"Soon, love. Now let's get that present open."

Alex reached into his belt pouch and drew a rigging knife, but as he attempted to cut the ribbon, Miyako stopped him, saying she wished to keep the ribbon to wear in her hair. Instead, Yukino carefully untied the knot that held the ribbon so tightly in place. With no further ado, Miyako ripped away the paper to find a pale pink trunk with a weeping willow painted across the lid. Under the willow a ballerina, wearing a white diaphanous gown, danced with her consort, as the many animals that inhabited the tree played musical instruments. After carefully examining the illustration, the little girl flipped the snaps the held the top in place and looked inside, as Alex watched her face light up with pleasure.

"Oh Alex, is she the goddess of dance?"

"Do you mean the muse, Terpsichore? Perhaps she is, but more likely she's her priestess."

Miyako lifted the ballerina doll from its intricate case. The inside was painted with a rambling ivy design that showed through the pearlescent translucent paper that lined the trunk's many compartments: one for the doll, the others for her costumes, slippers, and tiaras. The last compartment held a music box with interchangeable disks, each one imprinted with a classical dance melody. Alex took the mechanical player out, showing Miyako how to change the disks and start the music. Then Miyako lifted the doll above her head and danced elegantly around the room as the music played.

"She has your grace," commented Alex.

"I don't know; her father is very agile, too."

"She's very small for nine years old. Are you sure she is getting enough nourishment at the temple?"

"She eats very well, but she's going to be petit, like Hestia."

Alex smiled as he watched Miyako spin around the room, singing to herself.

"She has an excellent voice."

"She does; but then her mother and father are both musicians."

"Her father _was_ a musician. Did you bring your guitar, Yukino?"

"I did."

"Will you sing for me later?"

"If you wish."

"I do."

"It's Euris' birthday today, isn't it?"

"You remembered, Yuki, thank you for that."

"Shall we pray to Queen Persephone in her honor?"

"Yes, but you will have to sing."

"We'll use the prayer you wrote. The high priestess and her acolytes still chant it every morning to honor the goddess."

Alex took her hand. "And do you sing too?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's prepare an altar."

Alex stood and, picking up a side table, placed it before the circular window. Then taking a statue of Queen Persephone, a candle, and a small statue of a woman from his desk, he gave them to Yukino, who arranged them carefully on the little altar.

"I have no flowers or barley water for it," said Alex.

"Plain water will do. It is more important that the intent be sincere than the form be followed to the letter."

Alex prepared a cup of water and kneeled, placing it on the makeshift altar. Calling Miyako to her, Yukino ordered the child to sit beside Alex. After lighting the candle, Yukino picked up the cup of water and, holding it before the statue of Lady Persephone, prayed silently. Then she lifted the vessel above her head, whispering a chanted prayer. After a few moments she lowered the cup and drank from it. She continued her low susurrations as she walked to Alex and held the cup out to him so he could drink from it, and then she went to Miyako and did the same. When she had replaced the cup of water before the statue of Queen Persephone she kneeled beside Alex and took his hand, as she prayed aloud.

"Salve, Queen Persephone, I pray you hear my plea. Today, on the first day of the holy feast of Saturnalia, in remembrance of her birthday, I ask you to bless Euris Apollonia Junia Bassianus Row, wherever she may be. And, if you deem my prayer worthy, pass her a message of love from her husband, who longs for knowledge of her condition. For nine long years, he has searched the world for her; please, blessed Goddess, send an auger. As you suffer during your seasonal separation from your consort, Lord Hades, so he suffers at the loss of his wife.

"In your mercy hear me pray," said the priestess, and then she began to sing in her beautiful coloratura soprano voice.

"Lady Persephone, Only begotten Kore,  
When trees ripen with fruit,  
You are the rich, wise way of the process.  
So also, when bees swarm to their summer nests,  
It is your subtle design that guides them.  
And when the fox delights in her mate,  
Then burrows deep and births the future,  
She follows your path to redemption and resurrection.  
Knowing the profundities  
Of both light and shadow,  
You bring wholeness.  
Beloved daughter of holy Lady Demeter and potent Lord Zeus,  
Mother of the multifaceted vine, Lord Dionysius,  
Consort of the King of the Underworld, Lord Hades,  
You reign in death as in life.  
Through you the earth flourishes,  
And when the flower bears budding fruit  
We partake of your holy form.  
And when the earth grows dark and cold  
While you rule at your consort's side,  
We survive on the rich fruits of your teachings,  
Transmitted from you, Knowing One,  
And your Holy Mother through Lord Triptolemos.  
We wait knowing you will not forsake us,  
Returning again, and again and again.  
Bless us, Spiritus Mundi."

"Thank you, Blessed Goddess, for your attention."

The three knelt silently before the altar, until Miyako's restlessness could no longer be ignored. Yukino stood and, placing her finger over her lips, she led the little girl away so Alex could continue his reverie. His head bowed on his knee, Alex remembered his life with Euris, and cursed himself for not insisting she stay behind.

"Alex, don't dwell on the negative; it will interfere with my request," said Yukino, reading his thoughts. "Come here."

Alex sat down next to her, and putting his arm around her shoulder, rested his head against hers. Together they observed a long silence as she held his hand.

"Will you include Euris when you bless the Silvana and her crew tomorrow?"

"Yes, I include her in all my prayers as I do you."

"Thank you, Yukino. I'm sure you are one of the few who prays for the annihilator."

"You are wrong; and you started that annihilator rumor yourself."

"True," smiled Alex. "And it has served its purpose well. No one messes with me or the Silvana."

"Well, you carry precious cargo."

"Indeed, even more precious on this night. Tell me, Yukinon, how does the life of a temple priestess suit you? Are they very severe?"

"It's an easy life compared to that of a courtesan. I enjoy it; I'm free, now, thanks to you. I have even been made mistress of music."

"What about Miyako?"

"There are many children living at the temple complex, and she has several friends."

"And her studies?"

"She is first in her class at the temple school, which has an excellent curriculum."

"A little genius, no doubt."

"Yes, well, she gets that from her father. Her mother is not very bright."

"Yuki…"

"Alex," interrupted Miyako. "What shall I name my doll?"

"Now that is a very serious question which will require careful thought. How about Whiskers Meowington?"

"That's a dumb name."

"You think so?"

"Yes, you're being silly."

"Me? Silly? Have you ever known me to be silly, Yukino?"

"I don't think you want to go there, Alex."

"I suppose not."

"What about Kumiko?" asked Miyako.

"That is a lovely name, but I don't think it's as good as mine."

"Is Kumiko-miko better, since she is a priestess of Tersicory? "

"I believe that is the best of all, but it's Terpsichore."

"Will you help me change her clothes, Alex?"

"Hmm…"

"I'll help you," said Yukino, coming to Alex' rescue.

"But I would like Alex to help me."

"What if I picked out an outfit, and you two dressed her?" asked Alex.

"I would really like you to help, but alright."

Alex discovered that he lacked even the remotest fashion sense, as Miyako rejected every outfit he suggested, even the miniature Silvana uniform he'd had especially made; thus, he was grateful when a rap on the door relieved him of this taxing duty.

"This must be dinner," he said checking the time. Walking to the door he realized Ensign Hawes had failed to use the correct series taps. He opened the door slightly, to find an ensign with his face averted, standing beside a food cart. "Ensign Hawes?"

"Yes, Sir. I have your dinner. Where would you like it served?"

"In the usual place."

"Umm…yes, Sir."

"Is there something wrong with your voice, Ensign Hawes?"

"Cold, Sir."

"Ah, I see. You have one of those voices that goes higher with a cold."

"Er…yes, Sir."

"A rare malady."

"It is, Sir."

As Alex asked these questions Ensign Hawes wheeled the cart into his quarters, meticulously keeping his back to his captain. Once inside the ensign stopped and watched Yukino and Miyako for a moment.

"You're usually so discrete, Ensign Hawes. I don't believe my guests like to be stared at. You can set the table up in the corner by my bunk."

"Of course. Sorry, Sir."

Ensign Hawes did not seem to remember how the rolling cart turned into a table so Alex helped him unscramble the puzzle, as the ensign carefully kept his face turned away.

"That will be all," said Alex when operations were complete. "Come with me."

The two walked to door, "Thank you, Vice Captain, for your personal touch, but in the future when I tell you to send Ensign Hawes, I expect you to do so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain," said Sophia, staring at the floor. "I apologize."

"And you will keep the identity of my visitors secret."

"Of course, Captain."

"If I hear anyone speak their names, you will be off this ship."

"Yes, Sir."

"Send Ensign Hawes to pick up the tray at twenty-two hundred. Have him bring a carafe of Imperial brandy with two snifters."

"Yes, Sir."

"Vice Captain, when donning a disguise, you'll have to do a lot better then this to fool me, or anyone else for that matter. And one more thing, Ensign Hawes never calls me sir. When you impersonate another, you had better study their routines."

"Goodnight Captain."

Alex returned to his guests. The three sat at the little table and linked hands, as Yukino said a prayer of thanksgiving to the chthonic gods. Alex helped Miyako with her plate and then watched her tuck in while he drank wine.

"Alex, you're not eating," observed Yukino.

"I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you had any food?"

"I don't remember."

"I'll prepare you a plate."

"Yuki…"

"You will join us."

"But…"

"It's a bad sign when you stop eating; I'll have to report that to Lady Hippolyte. I'll see her on the Solstice, as I've been chosen to assist in the prayer service."

"So you two have made up?" asked Alex, after downing his soup.

"We've never argued; that is a figment of your imagination."

"Really?" asked Alex with a hint of irony. He smiled at her as he scarfed down a roll and some sort of vegetable meat casserole.

"Why don't you come with us? Your great-grandmother would love to see you."

"I'm on duty. But since you are going that way, would you deliver something to Lady Hippolyte for me?"

"Of course."

Hugging her doll, Miyako got down from her chair, and stumbled to Alex, climbing onto his lap. Her eyes drooped and, cuddling close to him, she drifted to sleep. He held her, wishing with all his heart that he'd been wiser in his youth.

"I'll put her to bed," said Yukino.

"No, I'd like to hold her for a little while."

Yukino got up and walked around Alex quarters, finally stopping at his desk where his journal lay open. She picked it up and brought it back to the table.

"I'd love to read it. May I?" asked Yukino, sitting across from him.

"I've worked on that one for a long time. I'd like your opinion."

Yukino read the poem aloud;

"But for reflection, the light of the stars  
Passes unseen, through the blue blue sky;  
Distant, powerful, lucid threads move our fragile fates.

Caught in a net laid by fiery stars,  
A faint heaviness presses on my forfeit heart,  
Pulling me from the sky,  
To unearth shrouded, fading memories.

In this web of light no one is alone,  
And so I call your name,  
Looking for our future,  
While grasping at the vapory dream  
Of a past when we were always side by side.

Without anyone knowing,  
At night, I remember everything.  
At times you are so near,  
I breathe in your keen scent,  
And reaching out,  
Call your name.

In searching for your lost heart,  
I have found the deepness of love.

Under the fierce light of the stars  
Where we all shelter,  
Only call my name.  
I will come to your side,  
Where ever you are,  
Anyplace, even to the depths of Hades.  
I'll find you,  
No matter how broken the trail."

Yukino reached for his hand, her eyes gleaming. "Euris is so very lucky; this is the kind of love every woman wishes to find. May I put your words to music?"

Alex nodded and stood, holding the sleeping child. Yukino had stayed on the Silvana many times, and so knew the procedure for uncovering the hidden door that united Alex' quarters with the adjoining guest room. Sliding the wall panel up and opening the two doors between, she stood aside so Alex could carry Miyako to her bed. He lay her down and watched as Yukino carefully removed the child's shoes and dress, trying not to wake her. Yukino covered the dreaming girl, as Alex turned on a night light, noticing that someone, probably Sophia, had decorated the room for Saturnalia. Then the two stood, hand in hand, watching Miyako surrender to slumber, as she snuggled with her new doll.

"You spoil her," whispered Yukino.

"It's all I have."

"Where did you ever find such a beautiful toy?"

"Sophia knew of a toymaker."

* * *

The prayer to the Goddess Persephone, written in the third century BCE, comes from Orphic Hymn 29. I've posted two versions on my profile.


	3. The Captain's First Dream

**_Soldier's Heart: an old term for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_**

**Chapter 3: The First Dream**

Satisfied that Miyako slumbered safely, Alex and Yukino tiptoed back to Alex' quarters just in time to hear Ensign Hawes tapping out the proscribed rhythm on the door. With a finger to his lips, Alex bade the discrete ensign enter, but the sign for quiet wasn't necessary; Ensign Hawes had the stealth of a ninja. While the dour ensign poured two glasses of brandy and then disappeared with the dinner cart, Alex plunked himself down on the couch, feeling content. He patted the seat next to him and Yukino joined him.

"Tell me about your life on the Rarian plain," said Alex, putting his arm around her.

"I perform the duties of a priestess dedicated to the chthonic gods. What more is there to say?"

"Do many people seek initiation?"

"For the central mysteries, yes, thousands, but overall the number of supplicants has dropped. It may be due to Guild interference. They censor us by meddling with our liturgy, and accusing us of heresy."

"Heresy? They're using that smoke screen again?"

"Yes, the high priestess is unwilling to remove the passages telling of our exile here on Prester far from the true planet, Gaia."

"Can she stand against them?"

"Yes, but lately, I've seen Guild operatives at temple rituals, which is disturbing, since the maestro has declared the chthonic gods defiled. They must be keeping us under surveillance. I'm afraid one of them will notice Miyako and take her."

"Guild operatives? Are you sure they are the Guild and not the purged?"

"I am; they wear the mark of the covenant."

"Yukino, I want you to reconsider my request. Leave the temple."

"Where will I go? I need to make a living."

"No, you don't, but I suppose there's no point in saying that. You will always insist on having your way. But stay here for a while; we'll search for a safer location for you."

"Alex, you have rescued me far too many times."

"I thought the Rarian Complex safe, but I can see I misjudged the situation; we'll need to send our own operatives there to protect the high priestess."

"Won't we be safe then?"

"No."

"Are you sure you want us aboard after what happened the last time?"

"I'm sure; Miyako was much younger then. There are duties you can both perform while you're here. I think it would be best if you wore uniforms and, Yukino, you must keep Miyako's ears covered."

"But they're so cute. And her ears look exactly like yours did when you were little. It's too bad your ears shape changed as you grew older."

"Please, listen to me; pointed ears are a trait of the children of my great-grandmother's family, House Yokujin. The Guild is well aware it."

"Even with her ears covered, people will notice her resemblance to you."

"Maybe, but my crew is trustworthy."

"This is disappointing. I like my position at the temple; it suits me, and Miyako is happy."

"Perhaps you can be transferred to the more remote temple on Parnassus, where there is no Guild interference," said Alex, reaching for the brandy decanter.

"You're drinking too much."

"Not you too."

A loud wail interrupted their conversation, and Alex jumped to his feet, crossing the room quickly for his gun.

"No, Alex. It's only Miyako."

"What's wrong; is she injured?"

"No, she has nightmares; I'm afraid we've moved around too much. Wherever we go next should be permanent."

"Mommy, where are you?" cried the little girl.

"I'll be back after I've settled her down."

After removing his boots and stowing them, Alex sat down on the couch and leaned back, thinking how much he'd like to bathe, but, instead he closed his eyes in thought. A permanent situation would have to be found for them – somewhere safe. He started to doze, and, even though he did not wish to sleep, he could not rouse himself, as his consciousness drifted into the dream state and an abrupt change of scene.

Alex worked in the Silvana's hanger bay on a severely damaged vanship. But no matter what repairs he made, he could not fix it.

"That vanship has been struck in a place so vital it is beyond anyone's capacity to make it right," whispered a sweet, musical voice.

Surveying the hanger deck for who spoke, Alex noticed he wore mechanic's fatigues, and he leaned against the vanship, wondering why.

"In this place you do not need a ship to fly," said the same voice.

"What a preposterous statement," said Alex, looking around for the speaker. But all he saw was a little black bird with its head cocked to one side, watching him with bright gray-green eyes.

"Come with me. I have something to show you," said the bird.

"No."

"You do not remember me." And the bird wept.

Alex thought a crying bird odd, so he looked at his hands and recalled that he dreamt. Per his old master's instructions he interrogated the bird. "Please don't be offended by my ignorance. I've forgotten more than I remember. What is your name?"

"It is not far."

"That's a strange name. Would you repeat it?"

The bird sighed. "Just follow me."

"Where?"

The bird flew, and Alex followed it outside to the hanger deck, where he watched her disappear into a spectacular night sky – the kind he only saw in dreams. Lying down on the deck, he counted the rainbow trails of the shooting stars falling through the sky, but it could not be done; there were too many. As he pondered the question of what would happen if he fell asleep within a dream, the little bird landed on his forehead where she opened her beak, dropping something in his eye.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Alex reached for the object and examined it. Sitting up quickly, he stared wide-eyed at a ring with a diamond held in place by the intertwining necks of two white gold swans. "Where did you find this?"

"I'll take you there, but only if you remember my name."

"Do you have any other forms?"

"Yes."

"May I see one?"

"Soon."

Alex looked at the ring – Euris' engagement ring – the one he'd designed himself. He hadn't seen it in ten years. What did it mean? Was this the auger?

A steady breeze picked up, ruffling his hair, and he looked to the sky to see clouds forming rapidly and scudding overhead. The bird flew to his shoulder and lit upon it, as Alex made his way into the hanger. But when he reached the threshold, he heard a familiar voice call his name. Wondering if someone followed him, he turned around only to find an empty hanger deck swept clean by the ever increasing velocity of the wind. Again the voice called, and this time more clearly.

"Alex…please...hear me."

"Euris, is that you?"

"Alex…this suffering…"

"Where are you?"

"Free me…"

"Answer me. I'll come for you; only tell me where you are…Euris!"

"Alex…wake up. You're shouting!"

"Euris…please…answer me."

"Alex, wake up!"

"Euris?"

"Alex, I'm Yukino."

"Did you hear her? Is Euris here?"

"Alex…Did you have another vision?"

"Euris…I heard her."

"Tell me what she said."

Alex grabbed his glass of brandy and chugged it, as Yukino tried to stop him.

"Tell me! What just happened?" insisted Yukino.

"I don't know!" he shouted, flinging his glass across the room, where it shattered on the floor. "It was dream, I think. Maybe an auger."

"Stop shouting, you'll wake Miyako. Was it the Grand Stream crossing, again?"

"No."

"Tell me, in detail."

"This is exactly why I cannot be trusted around Miyako; I'm too unstable."

"You suffer from soldier's heart; it can be dealt with."

"Soldier's heart? How poetic! That's not what the doctors call it. And you know it's not just that."

"Yes…"

"What if I were alone with her, and I lapsed into a hallucination?"

"I understand why you cannot take her, but you can still see her."

"But what about…my…" said Alex, jumping to his feet. He paced rapidly back and forth, pulling the hair on the right side of his head.

"Yes, you have right temporal lobe damage. There are things you will never do again, but that doesn't mean you can't be a good father. You did very well tonight."

He stopped and turned to her. "I did?"

"It was lovely to see. She is so fond of you."

"But…"

"The treatment suppresses your symptoms, and if you would go for help at the first signs, you would not suffer so much."

"But I deserve to suffer; I fucked up royally."

"When you start to fall prey to it, you risk hurting innocents. Let that be a good reason not to prolong your own suffering. Now, come here I'll rub your back, it will calm you so you can tell me what you dreamt."

"You don't understand what it's like, Yuki. The medication deadens me; I barely write. I'd rather suffer."

"Alex, I'm so sorry…come here, my love."

Alex limped to her.

"Gods, now you've cut your foot. I'll call the ship's surgeon."

"No! There's a first aid kit in my washroom; you can take care of this, then I'll call Ensign Hawes to clean up the glass."

"But you may need stitches."

"I said no."

"Gods, Alex, why must you punish yourself like this? It's painful to witness."

"Just get the kit."

Yukino gave in, following his orders. Returning with the kit, she sterilized a pair of tweezers and removed the glass. Then fetching a bowl of hot water, she cleaned his wounds, and applied an antiseptic, afterwards bandaging his right foot tightly.

"Here, take this analgesic. And when you call your ensign tell him to bring hot water and cups for tea."

After following Yukino's instructions, Alex sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Yuki."

"All is forgiven; now tell me what you saw and heard."

Halfway through the story, Ensign Hawes arrived with tea water and quietly cleaned up the mess.

"Is there anything else, Captain Alex?"

"No, Hawes, thank you."

"Take these," said Yukino, handing him the brandy decanter and glass.

Hawes looked to Alex, who nodded, and then the ensign disappeared.

"How does he do that?" asked Yukino.

"I don't know, but he's the best factotum I've ever found."

"No more alcohol tonight; it will only increase the bleeding, and one of those wounds probably needs stitches. I'll be right back."

Yukino went to her cabin and returned with a packet of tea leaves, pouring them into the teapot to brew. "Now, tell me the rest. Include every detail."

When Alex finished his story, Yukino handed him a cup of tea. "This will help you sleep. Drink it all."

"What is it?"

"Just a mild herbal mixture. Now, bottoms up."

"Gods, that's awful," said Alex, after he'd gulped it down.

"Alex, why would Euris ask you to set her free?"

"I don't know."

"Think."

"Perhaps she sees what I've become and no longer loves me."

"Stop indulging in self pity; this is too important."

"You can be so heartless. You were supposed to say she will always love me no matter how I behave. That's what Sophia would do."

"Well, Sophia is eighteen, and I'm twenty-nine. Life experience makes it easier for me to see through your little gambits."

Alex couldn't help smiling at her words. "It has nothing to do with age; you have always seen through me."

"Don't change the subject. How could Euris possibly see you?"

"I don't know."

"Euris could be an oracle from your subconscious. Have you done something? A prayer you've forgotten?"

"I no longer pray."

"You've stopped praying?"

"Yes."

"But what about tonight?"

"You prayed, not me."

"But you asked me to pray for you and Euris."

"I said I don't pray; I never said I don't believe."

"Is it because you can't sing anymore?"

"No. It's so selfish."

"Selfish?"

"Let's discuss my attitude toward prayer another time. What about the dream? Do you know what it means?"

"Don't fret so, Alex. Let me think." Yukino reclined, and leaning on the sofa back, she closed her eyes deep in concentration. Alex took this opportunity to lie down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her lap. She gazed at him and ran her fingers through his unruly black hair.

"I believe it's an auger in answer to our prayer," pronounced Yukino, breaking the silence. "I hope you are prepared; it could mean anything."

"I need to know, one way or the other. If Euris is alive I must find her."

"But she may not be alive."

"Either way I must find her. If she is dead she must have the proper burial rites granted to all warriors."

"Are you sure you can face that?"

"Yes. She has no grave, no memorial. It's not right; I need to know she's at peace."

"Alright. One more thing; try to identify the bird."

"I will."

"And there is still the question of why Euris would ask you to free her."

"What if she is trapped somewhere? Gods, Yukino, what have I done to her?"

"None of this is your fault. You need to rest. When was the last time you slept?"

"Not sure."

She helped him undress and clean up. Then she lowered his bunk.

"I never sleep there."

"Tonight, you will. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes."


	4. The Captain's Second Dream

**Chapter 4: The Captain's Second Dream**

**The Silvana**  
**The Ivy Keys**  
**On the Frontier of Anatoray**  
**18 Dekembris 3037**  
**Second Day of Saturnalia**  
**Feast of Lord Saturn and Lady Ops**  
**0800 Hours**  
**Alex Row's Quarters**

"Alex, we have to call the surgeon."

"I'm fine."

"I'll not perform the blessing if you don't let him look at your injury."

Alex sat on the sofa, his foot resting on a towel in Yukino's lap, while she applied ice to the deep gash he'd sustained the night before. As soon as Yukino had risen from bed, she'd contacted Sophia regarding the seriousness of Alex' injury. The concerned vice captain was not pleased, but she consented to take Miyako until Alex could be treated.

"What will it be?" prompted Yukino.

"I have too much to do today. Pascal takes too long, and he lectures me constantly on my… indulgences. No pity whatsoever. I'd get rid of him if he weren't so damn competent."

"Fine, I'll be leaving for Jiguzagu Estate."

"No, Yuki. Stay."

"Then let me call the surgeon."

"Do it!"

"I'll be right back. Stay where you are and keep up the ice with pressure."

"Yes…yes."

As soon as Yukino left his quarters, Alex tried to stand and make for his liquor cabinet. He'd need fortification to face Pascal Dagobert, M.D. But, though he made a valiant attempt, he couldn't steady himself as the room spun. He applied some ice to his forehead and struggled to his feet; this time reaching his goal and pouring himself a stiff one.

"Put that down!" said the good doctor, as Alex lifted it to his lips and swallowed.

"What?" asked Alex, innocently.

"You know I have the power to remove you from active duty if I find you physically unfit."

"Attempt such a maneuver and you would find yourself cast adrift on some remote island of the Ivy Keys. And I believe it's customary to knock before entering the captain's quarters."

"That's amusing…you giving me etiquette lessons," said the doctor, as he and Yukino helped Alex to the sofa. "How many have you had?"

"One."

"No more until tomorrow," said Dr. Dagobert, pulling a chair over and propping Alex' foot on his knee. Pascal Dagobert resembled all the other Dagoberts, who were short for Guild. He needed spectacles for reading only, and he wore them perched precariously on the tip of his stubby little nose. Shortly after his family had been purged, he stopped wearing the Guild habit, stating flatly that it made him look pudgy. Instead, he adopted the clothes of an Anatoray gentleman. To further set himself apart, he let his white hair grow and wore it in a meticulously groomed ponytail. Today, he wore the uniform of an officer of the Silvana.

"But I have to meet with Nikator."

"Postpone it until tomorrow."

"I can't."

"Well then you'll have to watch him drink while you remain sober."

"But it's my diplomatic duty to drink with him."

"He'll understand, besides I'm going with you. Nikator has requested my services. Inoculations, examinations, etcetera. I can do the drinking for both of us, after I've completed my duties, of course."

"Damn you, that hurts."

"If you don't remain still, I'll have my medics remove you to sick bay where I should really be performing this procedure. Yukino, I'll need your help."

"Of course, Pascal."

"Get some hot water and clean towels. He's going to need stitches, but you did a very good job of cleaning the wound."

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" said Alex, folding his arms.

When Yukino returned, the doctor took a notebook from his bag, and prepared a list, giving it to Yukino and sending her to the infirmary to collect further supplies and a medic. Then he wrote a prescription and handed it to Alex.

"What's this?"

"Read it aloud."

"_My Dear Captain - In the future please be advised that footwear is considered mandatory when walking on broken glass. I hope you will follow your doctor's orders, since as a patient you are a pain in the ass. -Pascal Dagobert, M.D., Extraordinaire _

"Very funny, but I believe you're projecting; it is the doctor who is the ass. And do really think the extraordinaire appropriate?" asked Alex.

"You are very lucky to have me considering the work load. When I think of the incredible number of injuries that have resulted from your intemperate behavior, I wonder why I stay. Now, lie down and shut up while I clean the wound."

Alex heard Yukino return with the medic, but continued to examine the discolorations in the ceiling paint in an attempt to tune out the chatter. He hated listening to Pascal drone on about all the possible complications. In truth, the doctor's ministrations were exceedingly painful. Indeed, he felt ill, and things were getting that iridescent greenish tinge just prior to loss of consciousness.

"Alex…" said Pascal.

"What?"

"Your color isn't good. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fi-"

Alex woke to three people hovering over him as Pascal waved smelling salts under his nose.

"You've lost a moderate amount of blood, but you're stitched and bandaged now. In couple of hours you should be fine. I've placed a walking cast on your foot, and you'll need crutches for today. I'll check in on you as time permits. For a normal person the stitches would come out in a week or so, but with your healing powers - day after tomorrow."

"I shall not use crutches; it will put me at a disadvantage with Nikator."

"Yes, you will, and his kids will love them. Now get some rest."

"I'll take care of him, Pascal," said Yukino.

"What about the ship's blessing, Yukino?" asked Alex.

"We'll perform it after lunch so you can attend."

The doctor departed, and Yukino helped Alex to his bunk. Sleep overcame him before his head touched the pillow, and lying down translated into the sensation of falling as he entered a lucid dream, landing on a cliff overlooking a shoreline. The light southern wind caressed him, and, sitting down, he contemplated the lazy waves washing the black sand beach. A deep feeling of déjà vu engulfed him, as he watched a three-clawed blue crab walk sideways down the littoral.

"You're back," said the tiny red and black striped insect with iridescent dragon wings, that hovered before his face. "Do you remember my name?"

"We've met?"

"Yes, indeedy. It seems like only yesterday or even this morning."

"Truly?"

"I could not lie to you. You told me such a wonderful story; I've been hoping you'd come back and finish it."

"Remind me."

"Alright, but have you thought of my name?" asked the creature, landing on his hand.

"It's on the tip of my tongue. Perhaps if you told me the story; it would jog my memory."

The petit bug flew to his ear and sang:

"Heaven, hovering far above, watched with curiosity  
The roiling, ever-questing, radiant blue sea,  
And, after eons of observation, fell utterly in love.

Dreaming, imagining and magnifying the pleasure  
Of containing – of holding and possessing the swirling, fecund fluent,  
Heaven conceived a plan to capture the turbulent flow.

In its desire to know everything, Heaven traveled on the lay lines of attention,  
Eventually finding a dark, frigid, silent place where the sea's fluid nature was held fast.  
Not even a drop spilled, though the sea sought a way out in its quest to be free.

From a remote location on high, Heaven pondered how to make the whole world dark,  
Believing foolishly in its absolute power…"

"I told you that story?"

"Most certainly, it was you, though you look a bit different. Has life been hard on you?"

"Well, it seems I am the creation of a malignant god that delights in my suffering. It has the power of predestination, gifting me with a tragic one dimensional life punctuated by sorrow, pain and vendetta."

"Perhaps you can outwit this evil deity."

"Maybe, but for now I must endure it."

"You have to hurry; you cannot stay here long. But before you go, tell me, what did heaven do to make the world go dark?"

"You have spoken those words to me before."

"What words?"

"You cannot stay here long. You are Dracori."

"I am."

"I waited here – for someone - and I told you a story of Heaven's hubris."

"Yes, you did. Who did you wait for?"

Alex eyes searched the vast ocean that surrounded him, as if it held the answer, and as he did so he remembered Dracori's words.

"This is the sea that resides within me, and I waited for my guide."

"Your guide."

The waters near the beach were as clear as fresh bath water, and Alex watched as a shadow swam beneath the surface with remarkable speed. When the depth was too shallow, she stood, water pouring from her as the lovely creature emerged from the sea. He could see her blue veins through her pale translucent skin. Her long white hair flowed around her exquisite, naked body as she gazed at him with striking grey-green eyes. When she reached the beach, she began to transform, her hair gradually turning black and her skin opaque, opalescent pink as from nowhere a uniform of the Silvana clothed her. However, instead of a cap she wore a wreath of pine boughs in her hair.

She was so familiar. Seeing her again was like finding a lost but treasured toy from childhood - an object completely known and loved, yet exotic and foreign, like a visitor from another time and culture. She continued up the beach to a set of stone stairs, climbing them. When she reached the top she turned her head to the side and stared at him, just like the little bird from his dream the night before.

"Alex…"

He continued to watch her, and when she reached out to touch his hand he reciprocated, remembering who she was. How could he have forgotten a being so precious?

"Ourea."

"You remember, at last."

"I thought…"

"I was a figment of your imagination?"

"Yes."

"In a sense I am."

"You know the location of the ring?"

"The ring is with Euris, and yet it is not."

"That's not helpful."

"You'll understand soon enough."

"Then you know how to find Euris?"

"Yes and yes."

"I don't understand."

"Soon enough – soon enough," said the beautiful sylph, as she ran her finger down the long scar that lined his face. "You gave up on me."

"Forgive me."

"Done!"

"About Euris?"

"Be vigilant today, part of the answer lies on the surface. Keep Yukino with you."

"I had no intention of letting her go."

"Take her to the surface."

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed, I am."

Alex reached out to Ourea and pulled her to him. She in turn put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. In silence they held each other, as Alex rejoiced internally. He wondered how many people had the great good fortune of recovering their rejected sylph. He didn't care what others thought of this relationship; with his sylph he could endure anything. He would never let her go again. With these thoughts he felt the subtle internal shift that meant the process of waking had begun.

"The story…the story," cried Dracori. "What did Heaven do?"

"Next I see you the story will be complete."

"But it could be years."

"I have a feeling it will be soon." And with that Alex awoke, to find Miyako kneeling by his bedside, watching him.

"Miyako…"

"Does your owie hurt very badly?"

"No, I'm feeling much better."

"That's good." she said. "May I try your crutches?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome."

"Mommy!" she yelled, running off to the next room. "Alex is awake! He said I could play with his crutches."

Alex rolled over and covered his eyes at the child's enthusiastic shouts; though he felt better, his foot still throbbed, and his head did not fare much better. So he slid out of bed and hopped across his quarters to his desk, opening the bottom drawer and removing a false bottom. He searched through the assorted draughts he had stored there and chose one for pain. But as he tried to break the seal, he thought better of it. If Ourea's prediction turned out to be true, he'd need his wits about him. He put the draught back and after replacing the false bottom, he closed the drawer. Instead, he jotted down the poem Dracori had repeated.

"What are you doing?" asked Yukino. She wore the sheer under sheath of her ceremonial robes.

"Come here; I'd like your opinion," said Alex, admiring her.

Yukino read, leaning on his shoulder, but, unsatisfied with that, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his lap.

"This is wonderful. Did it come to you in a dream?" asked Yukino, as Alex kissed the curve of her neck.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it if you help me dress," said Alex, while she pulled his hair back and kissed her way up the scar that mapped his face.

"Have you remembered the bird's name?" sighed Yukino, smiling as he ran his hand over her bosom.

"Indeed I did," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek with his.

"You realize we have company?"

Yukino nodded at Miyako, who had just burst into the room. In a creative leap, the little girl used the hand rest to support her underarm as she hopped about on one of Alex' crutches.

"Ah, well, later." He smiled at the thought. "But for now I need an analgesic, badly. Did Pascal leave any?"

"He did."

"Give me a double dose."

"Alex."

"I'm in pain."

"Alright, but we mustn't dawdle. The ceremony is scheduled to take place right after lunch which is at noon sharp."

Alex had no idea what time it was, but he took her word that they needed to rush, letting her order him about while he recounted the dream.

"Ourea? She was your imaginary friend when you were little."

"She isn't…" But Alex stopped; in one sense she was the stuff of imagination; in another she was quite real. Her world reflected his like a looking glass, and it seemed they could only meet at the reflective surface.

"She isn't what?"

"Nothing."

"I understand more than you know; she's your sylph, imaginary and yet not. I have one too, but he's male."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Some other time."

"Tell me."

"Panteleimon."

"As in Sir Panteleimon from our story?"

"Yes, an amazing coincidence, but you always were a bit uncanny."

"Why did you never tell me this before?"

"I've only just begun to understand the significance of the sylph. I'm sorry I doubted you. It would have saved me a great deal of suffering had I accepted his existence long ago."

"Did you take the initiation?"

"I did. But now, we'd better get to the banquet."

"I never celebrate with the crew; we'll eat in my quarters."

"No, we must join the crew. It's part of the ceremony."

"You're making that up."

"Maybe, my love, but I guess you'll just have to trust me on this."

Yukino called Miyako to her, as the child wheeled at high speed about Alex' quarters on one of his crutches.

"Give that back to Alex, before you injure someone."

"Alright," frowned the little girl.

"I can get by with just one until we reach the dining hall; right Miyako?" said Alex, smiling at the child. And with that he took his crutch and raced for the door.

"Alex can. Look, Mommy!"

"I suppose I must acquiesce. I haven't got a chance when the two of you gang up against me."


	5. A Briefing with Sophia

**Chapter 5: A Briefing with Sophia**

**The Silvana  
The Ivy Keys  
On the Frontier of Anatoray  
18 Dekembris 3037  
Second Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Lord Saturn and Lady Ops  
1400 Hours  
Alex Row's Quarters**

With his foot throbbing, Alex hobbled about his quarters preparing for his meeting with Nikator Messina. He stared at the bottom drawer of his desk wistfully, if only he could take a pain draught, but he resisted, continuing to add papers to his travel case.

His preparations complete, he sat down at his desk, picking up the oval picture frame that held Euris' photograph. Wearing her dress uniform, she smiled out at the world with her thumb up; he had taken the photo at the academy, the day they'd received their first vanship mission. As it turned out they'd made an excellent team, successfully carrying out their assignments and gaining a reputation for competence.

"Where are you?" he whispered. "Come to me."

He thought about the last day he'd seen her. She had been so enthusiastic, and together they had been very sure of themselves. In truth they were nothing but naïve, unsuspecting babes at the mercy of a corrupt system. The maestro had been informed of both their purpose and their route, and the bitch lay in wait for them. She'd swatted them out of the sky like flies with that disgusting tentacle she wielded. He and Euris had watched in horror as Hamilcar and George careened into Exile.

He had no recollection of how Euris had fallen, he'd been unconscious from a blow to the head, but he was sure he hadn't been senseless for long. He thought he'd seen her fall, but he couldn't have. Why would she fall? No one fell in the Grand Stream. They flew like angels in the incredibly high winds. So why shouldn't Euris fly, too? She must have been swept away. But where had she been spirited to?

"Where are you?" he asked again, limping to the window. His heart ached with the futility of his search, but as he contemplated the vast skies his pain dispersed while his mind wandered.

"You should have seen Yukino perform the blessing," he said to the photograph. "She brought rain birds and even a little rain. Perhaps it's an auger that you and I will be together soon."

Alex recalled the ceremony; he'd made it through lunch without incident even though the crew drove him to distraction with shy, curious glances at him and his guests. His original intent, to keep Yukino's visit secret, was no longer feasible since Yukino and Miyako would be staying on the ship for an extended period of time. But he would put out the order for the crew's silence through Sophia.

All but a skeleton crew attended the blessing, as Yukino conducted the ritual on the Silvana's upper launch decks. Miyako had stayed beside him, her little hand resting on his. He would have liked to carry her, but like an idiot he'd let his madness get the better of him. He hadn't even noticed he'd walked on glass.

"How could you have ever loved me?" Alex asked the photo. "I'm such a fucking fool."

The clear sky had shown brilliant blue when the crew assembled, but clouds rapidly gathered as they walked the upper decks of the Silvana. Yukino prayed to Lord Saturn and Lady Ops for the ship's safety and, after naming all the crew members - including Euris - she continued the ceremony, while the crew watched in awe as a flock rain birds circled the sky above the Silvana, finally landing on the rigging – an unheard of occurrence. A light rain fell with her closing prayer to Queen Persephone, and the crew whispered among themselves regarding the auspiciousness of the auger.

"Alex," said Sophia interrupting his reverie.

"Is it time to leave, Sophia?" asked Alex, quickly putting the photograph away.

"Almost. What was that?"

"Well? What do you want?" he said, impatiently.

"Your reports," she said, placing them on his desk. "I'm sorry they're late, but you were… indisposed."

"Thank you," said Alex, sitting at his desk and scanning the reports.

"We did an aerial survey of the village. The photographs should be developed by the time we get back."

"This makes no sense," said Alex, pointing to a numerical figure in the report.

Sophia read over his shoulder. "Yes, there has been a very steep increase in the population. It's curious is it not?"

"Indeed it is and, unless every woman is giving birth to sextuplets every three months, it's not possible. Nikator must have a ship. Set the crew to locating it; he must have brought more people through the Grand Stream. Well done, Sophia."

"Perhaps we should do nothing and keep them under surveillance. If we're stealthy we may be able to locate their route."

"That is an excellent point," said Alex, as he continued to read. "But if we do discover their route through the Grand Stream, we'll not be reporting it to the Emperor. Correct, Sophia?"

"That goes without saying, Alex. What about Marius?"

"When the time is right."

"Alex..."

"What?"

"I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I don't think it appropriate that you bring Yukino and Miyako to the surface."

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Well then you will be pleased to know that Miyako will not be going to the surface. Alister has agreed to take her while we conduct our business."

"Do you think it appropriate to ask a ship's officer to babysit?"

"She seemed delighted; possibly she's missing her companion."

"Tatiana?" asked Sophia.

"Yes."

"I hadn't thought you'd noticed, but I believe she does miss her."

"See that their relationship does not interfere with the proper performance of their duties."

"I'll inform Tatiana when she returns."

"Just watch them; Wisla is too hotheaded. Don't interfere unless it's necessary."

"I believe she would take my advice without incident."

"But not mine."

"No, you irritate her," said Sophia, with a smile.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"There are so many reasons: your lack of formality, for one."

"I call her Wing Commander Wisla as she requested. Is that not enough?"

"I believe she finds the Silvana rather lacking in the spit and polish department."

"Does she need reminding that this is my ship?"

"Would it help?"

"Probably not," shrugged Alex.

"Why do you let her treat you with such disrespect?" asked Sophia. "Any other captain would punish her."

"Shall I throw her in the brig?" he said sarcastically.

"At the very least, I would demote her."

"I'm willing to overlook her bad behavior, after all, she is our best pilot, and she is the only wing commander who has ever gotten the mechanics to tow the line."

"That's true, in the past they have only listened to you."

"And you," said Alex, going on to the third report.

"Have you reconsidered Yukino?" asked Sophia after a moment's silence.

"She will accompany me to the surface."

"But, Sir, she is a priestess of the chthonic gods."

"She'll wear the uniform of an officer of the Silvana."

"But what of her courtesan's sigil?"

"It will be covered by her uniform collar."

"You cannot grant her a commission on your own authority."

"Why not?"

"Their new priest is exceedingly prudish. What if he finds we've brought a priestess who was once a …"

"What will he do? Tell us to go away and not to resupply their depots? I think not. We have the advantage here and besides…"

"What?"

"Their myths include a righteous courtesan."

"But Alex…"

"I need Yukino's insight and yours as well. I expect you to stay with me until Pascal and Nikator start drinking. Then slip off, and see what you can find out."

"Yes, Alex." Sophia frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex without looking at her.

"How long will they be aboard?"

"Who?"

"You know very well who!"

"They're in danger. My association with Yukino is well known, and there is a strong resemblance between Miyako and … her father. If any of my enemies put two and two together, they might decide to take revenge through them."

"Why can't you send Yukino to Jiguzagu Estate?" continued Sophia, with a petulant whine as she turned away from him.

"That would be none of your concern, Vice Captain."

"You'd have to be blind not to realize that child is yours, and if you didn't go around pissing everybody off… "

"You exaggerate; on the other hand I wouldn't be me if I didn't piss people off. Besides, there is no way to please your noble friends. I'm damned no matter what course I take, so I'll do as I see fit."

"They are not my friends, as you very well know. I always take your side."

Alex looked up at her, a serious expression on his face. "Thank you, for your support, Sophia, your loyalty and friendship mean a great deal to me. Please, bear with me while I find a suitable place for my two wards."

"Alex, what do you see in Yukino?" asked Sophia angrily.

"Gods, Sophia, not this."

"I want to know."

"All right, if you insist, she's one of my oldest friends, and the mother of my child."

"She is a …"

"Don't say it Sophia," said Alex, slamming his fist on the desk.

"But Alex. What about me?"

"Why can't you forgive me? You torment me with this whenever one of my companions visits."

"I love you."

"I'm sorry for leading you on, Sophia. I should not have sought revenge on your father through you; I wronged you."

"Do you have any feelings for me?"

"I do; but I do not love you in that way, and it would be completely inappropriate if I did."

"Why?"

"If Euris is alive imagine her reaction when she found that, in her absence, her husband had been carrying on an affair with her younger cousin who could be her twin. Besides…"

"What?"

"You have another destiny – a very important one."

"That is beside the point."

"No it is not. You cannot be burdened with a lunatic outlaw when you take the throne."

"Can't we be together for now?'

"How can you ask me that when you know my true feelings?"

"But you can be with Yukino."

"We have been through this; Yukino has been my companion for a very long time. Euris understands this."

"You are holding on to a pipe dream. She's long dead!"

"Even if she has died," whispered Alex. "I cannot be with you, though I have tried. When I look in your eyes I see Euris, and I am consumed with grief and guilt."

"Why can't you let it go?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"You could have her declared deceased. It's been ten years."

"Is that what you would wish for yourself? A husband, who would stop searching for you, because it took too long or became inconvenient?"

"She's gone, Alex. I'm here."

"Thank you, Sophia, that will be all on that subject."

"Yes, Sir," said Sophia, clearly distraught.

"Are you able to perform your duties as Vice Captain? Or shall I call on Campbell?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then. Please inform the crew not to speak of Yukino and Miyako off ship."

"Of course, Alex, however, I do not believe either of them belongs on a ship of war. And I cannot help recalling the havoc Miyako wrought last time they visited."

"She was only six then. She's more mature now."

"Really, Alex? Because she almost put Ethan's eye out with one your crutches. Granted, he borrowed the other one and engaged her in a race, which only succeeded in overexciting them both, which in turn led to a duel with crutches for weapons. My point being that she's a distraction, and we cannot afford to be down a mechanic."

"Seriously? She fought a duel with Ethan? Crutches at twenty paces."

"Indeed, but more like a sword fight."

"She's quite a little hell raiser; takes after her old man. I want you to give her a daily assignment, minimum two hours, and have a uniform made for her."

"Assignment?"

"Yes."

"What can a nine year old do?"

"Kitchen duty, and have the mechanics set up a swing for her in one of the unused lounges."

"Swing?"

"Yes, a swing and perhaps a slide. We need to find her a tutor. Do you know of an officer who'd be willing to do this for me - Sophia?"

"What sort of studies?" she sighed.

"The basics: reading, writing, history, science and math. She's very bright. Let's say two hours of instruction with two hours of homework. If we keep her busy she won't get bored and cause trouble."

"May she accompany me to the bridge?"

"Indeed, and find a crewmember willing to act as a nanny after her studies are done for the day."

"You want to assign a crewmember nanny duties?"

"Yes, how about Yeoman Sweets. She seems quite appropriate."

"You noticed Sweets?"

"Hard not too, she's quite lovely and very well built. And make sure there's a plan to get Miyako to the bridge in case we're engaged in battle."

"As you wish, Alex," said Sophia.

"Thank you, Sophia.

"Have you finished reading the reports?"

"I have. But wait, what is this?"

"They've built a temple to one of their goddesses."

"Ah, what is her name?"

"Sankta Cygnus Cadens Ribricata," said Sophia, pointing to the name.

Alex turned to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's right there in the report. Why?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying! You speak the Disith dialect."

"Where would you get the idea I know Disith?"

"I've read your academy file."

"I see; keep that to yourself. Nikator and his comrades have no idea I understand their patois."

"I'm not an idiot, Alex, I realize that. But the name means something to you. Doesn't it?"

"Of course, it means something, I never denied that. Isn't time to leave?"

"No, it means something important."

"It's just a hunch. Where is everybody?"

"Probably waiting in the hanger bay. You're not going to explain?"

"Here," said Alex, handing her the reports. "Make sure you destroy them."

Sophia glared at him in frustration.

"And you did an excellent job gathering this intelligence," said Alex, looking up at her.

"Thank you, Alex," said Sophia smiling down at him.

"Make sure you are well disguised on the surface, and don't forget to wear your kepi."

"What about Yukino? She can't go without her head covered."

"Do you have an extra?"

"Yes, I'm not sure it will fit."

"Try Lightning or Agrew."

"Yes, Sir," said Sophia, her shoulders slumped in submission, as she made her way to the door.

"Sophia…" said Alex, standing to follow her.

"Yes, Alex."

"I am very fond of you. You have many qualities I greatly admire."

She turned back to him and, putting her arms around his waist, she hugged him. He stood motionless unable to return the affection, though he let her hold him.


	6. A Trip to the Surface

**Chapter 6: A Trip to the Surface**

**The Ivy Keys  
On the Frontier of Anatoray  
18 Dekembris 3037  
Second Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Lord Saturn and Lady Ops  
1600 Hours  
The Courtyard of Nikator Messina's Residence**

Alex sat in the shade of a large oak with the Disith prince, Nikator Messina. The son of Nestor Messina, he had none of his father's gravitas; nevertheless, he enjoyed an almost fanatical popularity among the small band of people he led. Alex only half listened to the tall, handsome man's ramblings, instead, he watched the Disith leader's children race around on his crutches - Pascal had been right – the kids loved them. Hopefully, the good doctor and Sophia would finish their duties soon; Alex could not participate in small talk unless under the influence, and, unfortunately, he had been forbidden any alcoholic beverages.

"What is your opinion, Alex?" asked Nikator, his gray eyes flashing as he watched Alex with sincere interest.

"Sorry, my foot aches," Alex improvised. "I've lost track of the conversation."

"Shall I have one of my wives prepare a draught?"

"_One _of your wives?"

"Yes, we've instituted the rule of polygamy for one generation - since we have lost so many men to the war," replied Nikator, twirling the end of his black handlebar mustache. There lurked a barely discernible smirk under all that facial hair.

"Is that why there are so many more people on the island?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've done a head count."

"Why?"

"We can hardly re-provision the settlement if we don't know how many people live here. And it seems there is a six fold increase in your population. You must have been a very busy boy, Nikator."

"I can explain," said Nikator, smoothing his slick dark hair, nervously.

"Please do, because there aren't enough supplies to last three months. We'll have to come back sooner, and the more we visit, the more likely we are to be discovered by the Emperor's men. And even though I'm under orders from Marius, His Majesty would be delighted to hang me for treason."

"That is because you flagrantly disobey his orders. If it wasn't for Marius you'd be in prison. "

"And what would you know about it?"

"I'm not as isolated as you might think."

"Interesting, but back to the sudden population increase."

"I had to do something, Alex. My first wife's ancestral village has become uninhabitable."

"What do you mean?"

"It lies in a high mountain pass where the snow and ice remain all year round now. The villagers can no longer grow food or collect fuel. Her friends and relatives died of starvation in subzero temperatures."

"Your father let them perish?"

"The roads are no longer passable; the place can only be reached by ship."

"And?"

"My father can barely keep his troops alive."

"How did they get here?"

"I'm not free to discuss it."

"If you have a ship, I will find it and impound it. You agreed to stay on the surface."

"Alex…"

"How many times did you travel through the Grand Stream?"

"Twice," said Nikator, frowning.

"You realize I might have shot you down?"

"Yes."

"You will not bring anymore people through unless you negotiate with Marius first."

"But this was an emergency."

"You may contact me by messenger pigeon."

"How can a messenger pigeon find a moving ship?"

"They are specially trained. They will always find the Silvana."

"But how?"

"That would be a state secret."

"What will you do?"

"I'll report all of this to Marius and inform him we'll need to re-supply you sooner, but I must warn you the people of Anatoray starve as well. You're going to have to make do with less."

"What can be done? It never stops snowing in Disith, and rarely rains here. What will become of us?"

"We must find a way to secure the Guild's weather control device."

"But Alex, the weather is in the hands of the Almighty."

"Yes, the almighty Guild. I had no idea you indulged in superstition."

"Do not say that so loudly. The priest from my wife's village lives with us now; he's a strict literalist."

"Weather is not controlled by the gods, unless you consider the Guild gods."

"Don't say gods either."

"Don't tell me what I can say. Is this why you've built a temple?"

"Indeed, he insisted, and don't say temple."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Yes, he's a fanatic," whispered Nikator.

"Sounds like a great addition to the village. You have my sympathies."

"You must be Captain Alex…" said a smooth, dark voice.

Alex looked up to find a tall man with a straggly salt and pepper beard staring down at him. His thin frame clothed completely in black, he looked as if he hadn't bathed in weeks, and smelled like it too. He reminded Alex of a holy man he'd seen pictured in one of his great-grandmother's ancient history books. But what bothered Alex most was the way he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Alex, this is Pateras Apraxin."

"Pateras…I'd stand, but I've injured my foot."

"May the Almighty bless and heal you."

"I think I can manage."

"You are a nonbeliever?"

"On the contrary, I believe many things."

"I refer to the Almighty, who controls all."

"The almighty what?"

"Er…Captain Alex and I have business to discuss, Pateras," said Nikator, his voice tense. "We need to speak privately."

"Goodbye, then," said Pateras Apraxin. "And thank you for your help; we are blessed."

"And what about the people still in Disith? Are they damned?" asked Alex, the nature of the damned being of great interest to him.

"Alex…" interrupted Nikator, his eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"What do mean?" asked the holy man.

"I mean does your almighty bless you while leaving others to suffer and die in the frozen tundra of Disith?"

"Alex, please!" pleaded Nikator.

"The Almighty helps the blessed. It is that simple."

"Is it? Do the blessed never get ill?"

"Even among those who accept the teachings only a few are truly blessed."

"So those left behind are not blessed. It seems so heartless for an almighty that could so easily save us all."

"You do not understand. Have you never heard of free will?"

"I believe I have heard of that. But what about you, Priest? Have you no compassion for your countrymen who are left behind because they are not blessed?"

"They are free to accept my teachings, and the chance to be blessed."

"So it is like rolling dice in a game of chance?"

"The process is mysterious; first one accepts the teaching, and then it becomes apparent who is blessed."

"So you leave others to die, and you save yourself?"

"I have accepted the truth."

"The truth of selfishness."

"What do you mean by such an outrageous remark?"

"You smugly say you are blessed and turn your back on your neighbor, who may be ill and suffering."

"I am blessed because I keep the way of the Almighty."

"It sounds prideful and selfish."

"You accuse me of sin?"

"When you say you are blessed you brag. Even worse you put yourself above the sorrows of the world."

"Are you a heathen?"

"Pateras!" interrupted Nikator. "Captain Alex is one of our benefactors, he is a native of Anatoray, and they have different beliefs."

"Nikator is correct; I am one of your benefactors – I, a heathen. Though I come not from Anatoray, but Kuramasu Island, and there we believe in a much bigger boat."

"A bigger boat?" asked the peteras.

"One that holds everybody."

"Captain Alex, I am sorry if I have offended you."

"Likewise."

"Please consider this a friendly theological discussion."

"I shall do so, if you will refrain from name calling."

"Name calling?"

"You called me a heathen; I might say the same of you, but I do not insist on uniformity of belief."

"I apologize."

"Thank you, Pateras," said Alex, nodding his head.

Pateras Apraxin and Nikator Messina carried on a brief conversation in their native dialect, believing Alex did not understand. The priest proclaimed Alex spawn of the evil one, and ordered Nikator to get rid of him as quickly as possible. Nikator told him in a polite way not to interfere; Alex was the only thing between them and starvation. A nasty smirk crossed the priest's pallid face, as he bowed politely, and took his leave.

"You should not have done that, Alex; you've made a terrible enemy."

"Worse than the maestro?"

"A good point, but don't underestimate him."

"Nikator, you should have informed me of this man's presence. Marius wants to settle another group here."

"Who?"

"The Ivri."

"But they are outcasts."

"I don't understand. Are you saying we should let them die?"

"No, but space is limited. And Pateras Apraxin despises them. He preaches against them as heretics."

"What a puzzling world we inhabit," whispered Alex. "What level of disaster would it take to wake us up?"

"What did you say?"

"You will have to grow a pair, Nikator, when your father dies you will be the leader of all of the people of Disith, not just a religious sect from your wife's village."

"You speak the truth."

"Handle him!"

"But my wife is so enamored of him."

"Why?"

"Because he has led her to believe that he has the power to heal our daughter."

"What's wrong with your daughter?"

"Since we have come to this place she has trouble breathing."

"Have Pascal look at her today. This is a common malady in Anatoray due to the drought. The land is arid which leads to excessive dust in the atmosphere. The good doctor has developed treatments for it."

"Did I hear my name?" said Doctor Pascal Dagobert; Sophia and Yukino accompanied him.

"Go, and get your daughter, Nikator. I'm sure Pascal can help her."

"Thank you. But, Alex, Pateras Apraxin will accompany my wife and daughter when I return – promise me, no more theological discussions."

"I cannot."

"Alex…try," pleaded Nikator, taking his leave.

"So, you've met the local holy man," said Pascal with a grin. "I suppose you have offended him."

"Indeed I have met him – unfortunately. But it was he who offended me."

"He prowled around watching me while I treated the people. Scary man."

"That is an understatement. Sophia, this development must be reported to Marius, immediately. Take a transport back to the Silvana and send word."

"But, Alex," protested Sophia. "Yukino and I have found something you must see."

"Have you located their ship?" asked Alex.

"Yes, but that's not it."

"This is of a personal nature," interjected Yukino.

"Personal?"

"Yes, it's about Euris."

"What is it?"

"There's something you must see," said Sophia.

"Let's go."

"Alex – stay, until I've seen Nikator's daughter," said Pascal. "Then, after I've had a drink or two with him, you can make your exit without notice."

"But…"

"Someone will have to keep the priest busy," said Pascal, turning to Sophia.

"Why me? If he were to find out my true identity…"

"Sophia is correct; this is a job for you, Yukino," said Alex.

"I'll do this, but only because you ask it," replied Yukino with obvious distaste.

"Sophia, go back to the ship and send that message to Marius; he'll need to send operatives to neutralize this man's influence. We can't settle the Ivri here under these conditions. Then hurry back here and escort me to… Where are we going?"

"Their place of worship."

**The Ivy Keys  
On the Frontier of Anatoray  
18 Dekembris 3037  
Second Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Lord Saturn and Lady Ops  
1730 Hours  
The Sanctuary of Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata**

Alex and Sophia stood silently inside the Disith refugees' empty, somber house of worship, blind in the sudden darkness. As his eyes adjusted, Alex caught sight of flickering banks of votive candles, burning in an alcove on the left side of the temple. He wondered if the composition of the candles gave this place its odd, revolting odor, a combination of death and flowers. His stomach turned, and he wished he could sit, but the space contained nothing but an altar at the opposite side end of the building.

"Alex? Is something wrong?" whispered Sophia.

"No," said Alex, leaning heavily on his crutches. "Let's get this over with."

"Is it the smell?"

"Yes."

"The candles are made with animal fat. Disgusting, isn't it?"

"An understatement, Sophia," said Alex, staring at the floor in an attempt to control his nausea. "Let's do this and get out of here."

"Can you see?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

Sophia crossed to the right, walking along the wall, past a bank of narrow, heavily curtained windows toward the back of the building where the altar stood, though in its austerity it was unlike any altar Alex had ever seen before. At the halfway point Sophia stopped in front of an oval mural painted on the wall.

"Here," she whispered, as Alex hobbled to her.

The folk art style belied the artist's sophisticated sense of color and design, as a spellbinding panorama spread before Alex. The painting depicted a winged golden-red sylph coursing across a Prussian blue sky at sunset. In the distance loomed rugged mountains dusted with snow. The foothills beneath them were covered with pine trees, and in the middle of the trees lay a small village. The foreground depicted a green and fertile valley dotted with flowers, fruit trees and animals of every description. A river ran through the center of the valley, reflecting the sylph as it flew through the sky.

With a sense of foreboding, Alex turned to Sophia. "What has this got to do with Euris?"

"Look at the border."

Alex immediately recognized the design that graced the elegantly painted oval border that enclosed the picture – two swans with their necks intertwined circled the edge. He felt ill again.

"Surely, it's a coincidence," he whispered.

"Look at the inscription."

Flowing gold calligraphy curved along the bottom edge of the painting. It read 'Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata' and a date.

"Do you recognize the date?"

"I do," he murmured, hanging his head.

"What day is it?" asked Sophia, unfamiliar with the Disith calendar.

"I'll explain later," replied Alex, turning to leave.

"What do the words mean?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying!"

"Have mercy, Sophia."

"There's something else you must see."

"No!"

"Over by the candles," said Sophia, tugging his arm. "Don't turn away now, Alex."

"This place is making me ill. Is this necessary?"

"It is."

Sophia crossed the dark space to the votive candles as Alex followed reluctantly. On the wall above the candles, people had left folded pieces of paper tied to small hooks nailed roughly into the wall. High above this, the same artist had painted an icon of Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata. She wore the traditional costume of a Disith peasant. With her hair covered by a black flowered kerchief, the sankta gazed benevolently down on them with soft gray eyes, set wide in her beautiful face. As he examined the painting, Alex realized it could be any Disith woman. It was the embroidery on the red apron that concerned him; two swans with their necks entwined. Sophia picked one the slips of paper and handed it to him.

"What does it say?"

Alex unfolded the tiny sheet, and, his hands shaking, he read it.

_Hear me, Blessed Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata, you who live in the perfect repose of shimmering ice. From you came the means of escape, for this alone we owe you eternal veneration. Though you have done so much already, please hear my plea; my son coughs and wheezes all night, unable to breathe or rest in the dry and dusty air of Anatoray. Please lead us to a means to heal him; he is but a small child. How can he deserve this suffering? In return I will perform any task you see fit._

Alex carefully controlled his emotions as he refolded the note, returning it to its hook. He rested on his crutches considering what to do.

"What does it say?" asked Sophia.

"Are there anymore paintings?"

"No."

"We'd better get back; they'll be missing us."

"Alex?"

"Yes, Sophia."

"She's my cousin."

"We'll talk later."

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

They took a side door that lead to small garden enclosed by a low stone fence with a wrought iron wicket. It was quite green for Anatoray, as the hardy ivy for which these islands had been named grew over everything, including the rocks that made up the wall. Burdened by the ominous nature of all he had seen, Alex limped to the wall, and sitting down under a fragrant black pine tree, he one again cursed this world where time ran only in one direction. If only he could turn back the clock so he could rectify his error.

Gazing at the ground, he noticed a mound of soil; the entrance to a nest of fire ants. One stream of the industrious creatures marched in carrying their plunder, as another marched out to acquire yet more. Alex recalled that these creatures did not perceive light; they navigated their world by touch, and this led him to wonder what was outside of his field of perception.

"Alex? What are you thinking?" asked Sophia.

"How to make darkness visible."

"Ah, something simple. Shall we return?"

Alex nodded and stood, balancing on his crutches. Gloom enveloped him as he hobbled along behind Sophia, and he shook his head to dispel this indulgence, tripping on an oddly shaped stone as he did so.

"Sophia, what is that?" asked Alex, pointing at the offending rock.

Sophia knelt and pulled away the ubiquitous ivy. "It's a tombstone."

Alex looked around and noticed three rows ten deep of similarly shaped rock. "This is a cemetery."

"I believe it is."

"How can there be this many dead? They haven't been here this long. Are they carrying an illness?"

"I don't know, Alex. But the deaths slipped by us, because of the population influx."

"We had better do a census. Damn, Nikator! How could he remain silent on this?"

Alex put down his crutches and moved silently from grave to grave reading the tombstones. Sophia followed him.

"Sophia, we'll be staying another day or two. Most of these graves hold children younger than ten; Pascal will need to look into this."

"Yes, Alex, I can see that."

"Tomorrow is Sigillaria, the crew of the Silvana will work together to gift the children of this village with a playground."

"They don't celebrate Sigillaria."

"But we do."

"Is this because of that prayer of supplication?"

"In part."


	7. The Ghostly Apparition

**Totenpass is a German term meaning 'passport of the dead'. It refers to the inscribed metal leaf of the Orphic that was sometimes rolled up and inserted into a necklace**.

**Chapter Seven: The Ghostly Apparition**

**The Ivy Keys  
On the Frontier of Anatoray  
18 Dekembris 3037  
Second Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Lord Saturn and Lady Ops  
1900 Hours  
Alex Row's Ready Room**

"But, Captain, we risk discovery if we stay another day," said Sub- Commander Arthur Campbell. "And not just by the militias of Anatoray. The Guild might discover us."

"Not if we observe caution," said Alex. "Have we received orders from the prime minister, Sophia?"

"Yes, Captain, we are to investigate the nature of the disease that is killing the Disith children and ascertain whether it is communicable."

"What have you learned, Pascal?" asked Alex.

"I cannot say definitively what killed those children short of disinterring their bodies for autopsy. But it is likely they suffered from the same malady as Nikator's daughter. And her disease is not communicable; the symptoms – shortness of breath and wheezing—result from an over-reactivity of the bronchial tubes, probably due to the dry, dusty air of Anatoray. It's treatable."

"The investigation Sophia and I conducted supports your hypothesis. I have discussed our findings with Nikator and, based on his daughter's immediate relief from symptoms as a result of your treatment, he will allow you to treat the rest of the ailing children, Pascal."

"The priest accused me of witchcraft," said Pascal, shaking his head.

"I warned you not to use your wand," said Alex with a wicked grin.

"I'm glad this amuses you, but what will we do if he turns the village against us?"

"Pateras Apraxin will be a problem. We'll have to neutralize him."

"How?"

"There are ways."

"Well you had better do something before tomorrow."

"Consider it done."

"Will you allow Yukino to assist me again? She's very good with children and annoying priests."

"I'll need Yukino with me tomorrow, but I think you will find one of your medics just as helpful. How much medication is available?"

"Enough to last them a fortnight. We'll have to return sooner than usual to resupply them."

"Anything else?" asked Alex.

"I want to exhume two or three bodies and perform autopsies."

"That is not possible."

"What do you mean?"

"The priest will never allow it."

"The results from the autopsies may reveal the reason for the condition, which will lead to the possibly of eradicating the cause."

"We'll meet with Nikator to explain. But the Disith will view this as a ghoulish request."

"Perhaps if we present a reasoned case?"

"Perhaps," said Alex. "Did the prime minister have any further instructions, Sophia?"

"He's concerned about the Guild locating Nikator's ship. We are to disengage the claudia unit so the ship cannot be traced."

"Lescius?" said Alex, turning to the ship's engineer.

"Their claudia unit is not registered."

"How did they get their hands on an unregistered unit?"

"They purchased it from a salvage ship for an exorbitant amount of money."

"What ship?"

"Unknown, some of your outlaw comrades, no doubt."

"Where did they get the money?"

"Unknown."

"An unregistered unit explains a great deal; I wondered how they could possibly have coerced a Guild engineer into joining them."

"But they do have a Guild engineer - he's one of the purged and a bit eccentric, even by my standards - fancies himself an artist."

"What sort of artist?"

"A painter."

"Is that so?" said Alex, as he and Sophia glanced at each other.

"Indeed."

"I'll want to meet with him tomorrow, and Lescius, render the claudia unit temporarily inoperable."

"As you wish, Captain, but won't Marius want us to remove it? I'm sure he'd be delighted to add another unregistered unit to the covert fleet."

"We'll not remove it now, that ship may be useful to us. Anything further, Sophia?"

"Prime Minister Bassianus encourages us to wrap up operations quickly. He has ordered Jiguzagu operatives to neutralize the priest's influence, but only after we leave."

"Godwin, are you clear on your orders for tomorrow?" asked Alex.

"Aye, Captain Alex. May I ask? Will you be bringing your little one down to the surface?"

"My little one?" replied Alex, ominously.

"Sorry, Captain…Miyako?"

"No."

"She'd probably enjoy playing with someone her own age. She's driving my mechanics to drink."

"Godwin, until we know the nature of the malady that afflicts the Disith children, Miyako will remain onboard, and your mechanics don't seem to need a reason to drink."

"Aye, Captain."

"How quickly will you be able to complete the designated play area based on the plans I've given you?"

"We'll have the installation on the surface done in three or four hours. We'll fabricate the equipment tonight – even though we had planned to celebrate the eve of Sigillaria with all the trimmings."

"Your sacrifice is duly noted – extra rations for the mechanics tomorrow night, Sophia."

"Yes, Captain."

"Campbell, you will have command of the ship tomorrow, and your point is well taken. Conduct vanship reconnaissance in case we have unexpected company."

"Yes, Captain. What are your orders should we be discovered?"

"Send for me immediately; do not engage unless fired upon. However, should you come under attack, shoot them down."

**The Ivy Keys  
On the Frontier of Anatoray  
19 Dekembris 3037  
Third Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Sigillaria  
200 Hours  
Alex Row's Quarters**

Alex lay in his bunk with Yukino nestled in his arms. Miyako, exhausted by a busy day spent disrupting the ship's operations, slept in the next room. Earlier that evening while Alex met with his officers, Yukino and Miyako had decorated his quarters for Sigillaria. On his return, he'd found his somber room bathed in the warm golden shadows cast by flickering Sigillaria candles. Miyako had greeted him on the run, and then sweeping the room with her arms, she had earnestly sought his opinion. He felt an urgent need to take her in his arms, and, discarding his crutches, he did just that, carrying her about and praising her handy work.

In truth, he wished they hadn't decorated; it only fueled his desolation. That aside, he was grateful for their presence, and, when the time came for Miyako to sleep, he had carried her to bed where he sat beside her, recounting a Sigillaria tale that Yukino and he had told each other when they were children. The little girl held his hand as she slipped into dreams. But he did not leave her side even then, instead, he'd watched her sleep, until Yukino pulled him away to help lay out Miyako's presents for Sigillaria morning.

"Alex," murmured Yukino, bringing him back to the present. She kissed his cheek, and then ran her the tip of her tongue up his scar. He loved that, and he kissed her deeply in return.

"Alex," she whispered again, smoothing his furrowed brow.

But he didn't answer, instead, he faced the possibility that Euris' might truly be dead. He'd known her since his third birthday, and she had been his mate from the first moment they'd laid eyes on each other. For ten years, he'd harbored the fierce hope that she lived, and he would find her. But, in light of today's events, serious doubts afflicted him. If she lay dead and alone in the barren, frozen tundra of Disith, the fault rested entirely with him. He should have stopped her from accompanying him. With this thought he sunk into a black quagmire of regret and sorrow, his chest heaving under the weight of his pain. One thing he did know; it made no difference whether she lived or died, she would always be his wife, and he would find her.

"Alex, we don't know that this has anything to do with Euris."

"It does."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"What will you do?"

"Tomorrow I'll question Nikator and the artist regarding the sankt."

"Will you be able to mask your grief?"

"I shall."

"There is no need to mask it with me." Yukino's voice waivered, as tears coursed down her cheeks. "I knew her too."

Yukino's sorrow awakened Alex' tears and he could not hold back a rush of grief. Though he tried to weep silently, a wail of sorrow escaped his lips as Yukino rocked him in her arms.

"I always thought I'd see her one more time, Yuki."

"Yes."

"Why didn't I find another navigator to take her place?"

"You didn't know."

"Don't defend me."

"But it's true."

"I should have known. She wasn't herself, especially in the morning."

"You were inexperienced."

"Ignorance is not an excuse." And he lapsed into another bout of tears.

Yukino held Alex until his tears gradually subsided, and then she crossed the room to prepare him a cup of tea. When she returned to bed, she kissed his forehead and stood over him while he drank it. Then she fluffed the pillows, creating a nest, and, climbing into it, she pulled Alex to her, so he rested in her arms with the back of his head on her chest, and his arms on her thighs while she massaged his shoulders.

"We were so young and reckless," whispered Yukino.

"And we paid for it."

"It's unfair that you were punished so severely for such a noble mission."

"Nobility of purpose is not a guarantee of success."

"Close your eyes. I'll sing for you.

"Western winds  
Sweep vast expanse  
To witness  
Worlds of wonder.  
Languid,  
In the doldrums lost,  
Yet I brighten to the tales  
Zephyr brings  
On shifting leaves.

Caressed  
By murmurs,  
I drift free,  
While the breeze  
Sings to me;  
In time's flow,  
Our tears will cease  
All things come  
All things go.

Alone at night  
I sense you're near  
And wonder  
At the mystery.  
And even though  
You've disappeared,  
I'll never stop  
Believing,  
That you will  
Return to me  
With the breeze  
On the leaves.

So things pass;  
So they return;  
In time's flow  
We'll meet  
Once more.

"Why did you sing that?" asked Alex.

"I hoped it would comfort you. Didn't you like it?"

"Did you write it?"

"I did, but the melody is yours."

"What do you think has happened to Euris?"

"I cannot say."

"Cannot say?"

"I don't know, Alex. I pray that she and the child live."

"What do you believe happens after death?"

"We go on to the next life after our time of atonement in Hades."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Ghosts?"

"Disembodied spirits."

"No."

"The desert clans do."

"Your point?"

"I learned of it when I spent time with the Alwet Clan."

"Yes, you have mentioned that. Go on."

"I took their initiation…a pilgrimage to the high desert."

"Did you go alone?"

"No, I went with a group. We climbed a rocky crag and waited there for star rise."

"What happened?"

"The shaman sang."

"A ceremony?" asked Yukino after a long pause.

"A prayer for the sanctification of Heaven and Earth."

"What happened then?"

"The shaman allowed no fires," said Alex, gazing into the distance that only he could see.

"And?" asked Yukino, calling him back.

"We were instructed in a technique called the gaze of infinity."

"I'm familiar with it. Then what?"

"The shaman passed around a flask, instructing us to take only a sip. He said that was all we would need to quench our thirst."

"Was it medicinal?"

"I believe it was, because I lost track of time as I gazed on that fierce landscape."

"What did you see?"

"After a while I realized that I could see as well as I can in daylight, though the nights on the high desert are exceedingly dark."

"Pupil dilation."

"Indeed, and as I continued to gaze into the vastness of the stars and sky, desert and mountains, everything appeared to unite into one great entity of which I was a very small but necessary part."

"What has this to do with ghosts?"

"The shaman sang again, directing our attention to the valley below, and that is when I saw the spirits."

"Spirits?"

"Yes."

"What were they?"

"The shaman said they were the relatives, and that the founder of my great-grandmother's clan, Tamon Yokujin, was among them. Though I could barely speak, I asked how they could be on Prester and not in Hades."

"What did he say?"

"That Prester is an underworld."

"I don't understand; we are not spirits."

"We have been born into an underworld. This is how the Alwet explain suffering."

"One is born into this underworld?"

"Unlike Hades, where you must be born to exit; in this you must die to exit. The nature of one's death determines where you find yourself next. And yet."

"Yet?"

"The Alwet clan has found a way to transcend it all, though they are greatly transformed by the process. My ancestor, Tamon, learned the secret from his wife, Evaexa, an Alwet."

"What does that mean?"

"After their deaths, members of the Alwet Clan have found a way to pass through Hades; they suffer no punishment and are not reborn unless they choose it, thus breaking the cycle of involuntary death and rebirth. Instead they exist outside this realm in the Vast Expanse as free spirits."

"Free spirits?"

"Yes, unbounded awareness."

"Then why were their spirits in the valley?"

"They visit their descendants on certain feast days," explained Alex.

"What happened next?" coaxed Yukino, pulling him from an extended silence.

"The shaman said I might call on Evaexa and Tamon to converse with them."

"And did you?"

"I did try, but my attention failed and I drifted into sleep."

"You should return and finish the initiation."

"The initiation is complete."

"Why have you never told me of this before? Please Alex, initiate Miyako and me. I wish to be free."

"You already are an initiate. Miyako is too young, but you must make sure that she takes it when she is sixteen."

"How am I an initiate?"

"I see you wear your totenpass."

"Always. But where is yours?"

"That is the sign of initiation, and I no longer wear mine."

"That is what this means?" asked Yukino, holding her fingers to a gold necklace with a small capsule attached to the front. Inside the capsule lay a thin folded sheet of gold leaf, embossed with instructions for safe passage through Hades.

"I wrote the ceremony into the rites of Lord Dionysus, and our friend Edouard Pelletier created the draught. When the time comes take Miyako to Zagreus Estate, Lady Dionysia will initiate her."

"What of you? Won't you be there?"

"I shall try."

"Did Euris take the initiation?"

"No, Euris said she wanted to wait, though I insisted. It was only later that I understood why. I hadn't thought of any of this in such a long time. Will you sing for me again?"

"Of course, my love."

Alex drifted comfortably into a deep sleep, lulled by the sweetness of Yukino's voice, or maybe it was the tea. But sometime later, he woke suddenly to the distinct enunciation of his name. Entangled in Yukino's limbs, he lifted his head, surveying the room, but he could see nothing in the pitch darkness. When he was sure they were alone, he lowered his head, desiring nothing more than to lay in the comfort of another's arms. Soon enough Yukino would be gone, and he'd be back to his chaste and lonely bachelor life. He pulled her to him, inhaling her sweet scent, but the moment he kissed her, he clearly heard his name again. This time he rose, gently disengaging himself from Yukino's lovely body. He slipped quickly into his flight suit, but the night was so warm, he zipped it only to the waist after tying the sleeves back.

"Alex…" the voice whispered, while he crossed his quarters to find the light switch. Who would have the audacity to enter his quarters while he slept?

"Damn," he whispered under his breath, as he stubbed his toe on the coffee table. Trying to maintain silence, he cursed under his breath while he hopped around holding his foot, and that is when he noticed a suffused milky-white light at his circular window. Forgetting the pain, he made for it; the dark night sky was resplendent with stars very like his dream skies, but that wasn't what caused his intake of breath. The pale shade of a translucent woman stared at him through the window, and it must have been she that whispered his name.

"Alex…"

"Euris…?"

Alex had a chair in hands ready to smash the window glass before he realized the noise would wake Yukino. Instead, he quietly indicated that the woman should wait for him, and then he took the cat walk to his private outdoor deck. Unlatching the bulkhead, he stepped into the exceedingly warm night, an odd occurrence at this altitude. He looked skyward, and observed the clear deep-navy firmament that shown brilliantly with the light of millions of stars. Proceeding to the edge of the deck, he climbed the safety rail so he could view the large round window that graced his quarters.

"Euris," he whispered, but no one replied. He lowered himself onto a thirty centimeter wide metal lip that edged the ship, carefully making his way to the window, but just as he reached it, he heard the voice behind him.

"Alex…"

"Is that you, Euris?" he said out loud.

"Over here," it whispered. Alex turned and followed the sound back to the deck, but upon his arrival only emptiness greeted him. He leaped over the rail, and threw himself down on the deck, rocking back and forth. With his head in his hands, he wept not only for Euris, but for his lost sanity.

Marius' warnings rang in his ears. It hadn't been easy, but the prime minister had maneuvered the emperor into naming Alex commander of a covert mission. A mission of critical importance to Marius and Alex' plans for the future of Prester. But the emperor had been skeptical, and, in the end, it had been the Silvana's unblemished record along with Sophia's presence that had won the day. There was a caveat; if Alex showed anything less than sound judgment and good behavior in the interim the mission would go to another ship. Apparently the emperor and his advisors were under the impression that the captain of the Silvana was deranged, and it seemed they had him pegged.

"Alex…please look at me,' said the disembodied voice.

Believing himself to be delusional, Alex held his head, refusing to give credence to the voice. He had no choice; tomorrow he would make the trip to Zagreus Estate for treatment.

"Please, stop indulging, you are not having a breakdown," said a voice so tender he could not resist a furtive glance.

The pale translucent figure of a woman with long wavy hair floated over his head. Her body consisted of a pearly-gray ether that shown with a light source of its own.

"Who are you?" asked Alex, his voice surly.

"A relation, my dear child."

"Be specific," insisted Alex, lowering his head.

"Guess."

As usual Alex' curiosity got the better of him; indeed, he wanted nothing more than to look at her again. But doubt and anger seized him, for he knew if he gave in, he would grant life to this vision. In spite of his better judgment, he slowly he raised his head; however, instead of a woman's body, a large luminous egg floated before him.

"Very funny." And this time he turned his back to her.

"I'm just trying to lighten the atmosphere. Come on; look again."

"No."

"Oh please, grandchild."

"Grandchild?"

"In the distant sense."

Alex stood and walked around her. Thankfully, she had resumed the shape of a woman, and he closely examined her face. She resembled his mother and his great-grandmother.

"Are you my grandmother?"

"No, a little more distant than that, but I am directly linked to you. You carry my mitochondrial DNA."

"A hint?"

"You spoke my name tonight."

"Why is it always like this? Why do you spirits insist on playing guessing games?

"But my dear, it is such good fun."

"Are you the sankt?" sighed Alex.

"Do not be an idiot; there are no saints in our clan."

Alex reviewed his conversations. "Who did I speak it to?"

"Your lover."

"You were watching?" His face colored even as he went over his words to Yukino.

"Do not be embarrassed; I am no snoop. Discretion is my nickname."

"You couldn't be Evaexa?"

"The very one. What a smart young man. But, please, Grandchild, call me Granny."

"How is it you are here?"

"I like to peek in on my descendants from time to time. And truly, Alex Row, a visit to the Silvana is never dull," said Evaexa, with a wink that transformed her flowing pale garments into a uniform of the Silvana. Alex smiled, in spite of the situation.

"I see I have another grandchild," the glowing spirit continued.

"Yes…Granny Evaexa."

"You have kept her hidden; how curious. Is it because she carries the Orpheus gene?"

"I have too many enemies; I have to protect her from them. Is she the reason you have called on me?"

"She is not; I did not know of her until tonight. You should know she is special."

"Don't all grandparents feel that way?"

"No, not all. But I mean this literally, her mother is a descendant of the Alwet clan."

"You know of Yukino's family?"

"I know she is an Alwet."

"What has that got to do with Miyako's specialness?"

"Hundreds of years ago Yokujin women wed Alwet clansmen. They were the only men who could handle those surly women."

"And?"

"Goodness, I thought you were bright. Do I have to explain everything?"

"Hmm…yes."

"I believe you will figure this out; Miyako will begin to manifest the traits soon. Girls are less precocious than boys in this regard."

"Traits?"

"Indeed, but back to my purpose for this unheard-of visit."

"Hold on! I want to know more about Miyako."

"I have said all I can on the subject; if I were you I would take her to your great-grandmother for genetic testing. Now, in regard to your most secret wish."

"Secret wish? What would that be?"

"You wish to die."

"Why would I wish that?"

"You wish to die, but you do not seek liberation. You wish to enter Hades and find rebirth with your wife."

"I don't know that she's dead."

"Put aside this plan. It is foolish in the extreme."

"If Euris is dead, I cannot leave her behind while I seek freedom in the Vast Expanse."

"Your feelings for her are noble; but what you have done to her is wrong."

"I know that."

"You can have, Alex but you cannot keep. You must release her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am referring to your secret prayer."

"Prayer?"

"Yes, try to remember. My time grows short."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have wasted time on guessing games."

"It was not that; I had a very hard time waking you. Must have been that potion your woman gave you."

"Potion?"

"Indeed, for sleep… and other things."

"_Other_ things?"

"Now, listen carefully, you will be given a chance to rectify your mistake. When that time comes, be sure to wear your totenpass."

"I don't need a passport through Hades any longer."

"Indeed you do."

"Why? When the time comes, I plan to drink the waters of forgetfulness with Euris."

"But you will forget each other."

"What can I do? I am to blame for her loss."

"Did you desert her?"

"I might as well have."

"But you did not; you both acted unselfishly to bring peace to this world."

"If only that were true; I wanted to prove that I could do anything. I was soundly punished for my hubris."

"All young men are out to prove something; Tamon was the same. It makes no difference; you have taken the initiation you belong in the Vast Expanse after your death."

"I will not go without Euris."

"Then listen to me. Wear the your totenpass; you will be given a chance to place one around her neck."

"How do you know this?"

"Because long ago, I broke my conditioning, and now I travel through the heavenly, telluric and chthonic realms free as a bird…"

"So?"

"And I have it on good authority that many years ago the Kore granted you a boon that you have never used."

"Your point?"

"The Queen of the Underworld owes you a favor. All you need do is ask."

Perplexed by her words, Alex gazed at Evaexa, who regarded him with unwavering love. Then, though he could no longer sing, he broke his long standing ban on prayer, and, closing his eyes, he spoke to the goddess of memory, "Lady Mnemosyne, hear my plea, through you, the power of the mind manifests; free me from the oblivion of forgetfulness."

Perhaps the good goddess of memory had missed him, for in a flash he remembered. And he wondered how he could have possibly forgotten. The promise of a boon was given in return for the very prayer that Yukino had spoken in honor of Euris' Birthday. He had written it when he was seventeen, and presented it to the high priestess at the Temple of Persephone on the Rarian Plain at the goddess' request.

"I have used the boon. We asked for the goddess for an auger two days ago, and she has granted that request."

"The priestess asked, not you."

"Queen Persephone will help me?"

"Perhaps, but only if you ask."

"Does this mean Euris is in Hades?" whispered Alex.

"You will know soon enough. But you must be prepared to rescind that prayer!"

"What prayer?"

"You will have to do the rest on your own."

"Yes."

"Do not give up your life as recompense for a simple act of revenge. If you insist on following this path, use your unbending intent to make your actions heroic and impeccable; then your death will benefit this world and bring merit to you and your clan."

"Thank you, for reminding me."

"As your relation I wish you only happiness. I would ask one more thing of you. Rethink your path; you have much to live for. You have a beautiful and very gifted child who needs you. Hold on for better days; my love to you."

Once more she changed her form to that of a luminous egg and ascended to the heavens. Alex followed her, climbing the safety railing and reaching his hand out to her.

"Evaexa…" he called as she receded until she was indistinguishable from the stars. He watched the sky for a while longer, knowing that he had to find that same freedom and give it to Euris. And so he lay on the deck, repeating the prayer to Lady Mnemosyne. However, this time he asked for the memory of a secret long-forgotten prayer. When nothing came he cleared his mind, and, for the first time in many years, he meditated. Then he performed the eye and hand motions of the recapitulation technique that his master, Lord Zoi, had taught him. Slowly a scene unfolded before him.

_A young man, barely nineteen, sat resting at a rickety wooden table in a squalid room, his only light, a flickering candle, held fast in an empty whiskey bottle. He lay bent over sleeping on his side one arm splayed out; the other crooked with his head resting on it. He did not look well; his disheveled clothes hung on his body, and dark marks circled his eyes. He woke suddenly, his face a mask of shocked horror from a nightmare that was not really a dream, but a flashback to that terrible day in the Grand Stream. It always ended the same way; his friends careen into the body of a massive ship, and then he calls her name as he turns to find she's vanished._

_The wound was still so new he wept in a dark frenzy, hitting his head repeatedly on the table until his inner pain subsided to bearable. Exhaustion overcame him as he nodded, but he stopped himself from dozing. He feared sleep for in that state he lived the day of her death over and over again. He knew madness stalked him, but he would not be its prey. Taking up his notebook and quill he prepared his last will and testament. _

_Whatever today's date is  
The Capitol of Anatoray_

_To whom it may concern: _

_I, Alex Row, being of reasonably sound mind and body, considering my circumstances, leave all I have to Yukino, wherever she may be. _

_That done, he picked up his gun and stared at the wall, lost in torment. After an eternity of sorrow, a small smile crossed his face as a brilliant idea seized him. He placed the gun carefully on the table, and taking up his quill again, he wrote frantically, frowning in deep concentration. Occasionally he would stop, and take a sip of inspiration from a bottle of single malt. He could no longer write unless inebriated, and even then what he wrote sucked. However, this piece was a triumph, his magnum opus, a perfect note to end on. It revealed no skill, but it worked - short and to the point. _

_Proseychi: To the Lord of the Underworld_

_Lord Hades, I pray you most fervently,  
Though I fear how you will interpret it.  
Abduct the East Wind until my arrival.  
Do not let her pass from your domain,  
But bid her wait for me._

_When I die take me to her with utmost haste.  
I will kneel before her and beg her mercy,_  
_May she grant me forgiveness, may she love me still._

_May we walk hand in hand to the River Lethe,  
And with one last look of recognition,  
Drink together the waters of forgetfulness._

_He stood, staggering to the left, and, when he finally gained his balance, he held up the bottle to gauge its contents – just enough left for his purposes. Taking a long pull, he picked up his gun, and made for the filthy window where he ripped down the dirty, decrepit curtains. Then, while spitting out the dust of years of neglect, he attempted to pull the damn thing open, but to no avail. Upon close inspection, he found some idiot had nailed it shut, so he took the butt of his gun and smashed the glass. He would not die without fresh air._

_The dank odors of the Capitol's inner city were a decided improvement as he stood at the window, put his gun to his head, and pulled the trigger._

"_Shit!"_

_He couldn't even do this right. He had only one bullet and his revolver held seven rounds; with his luck, he'd probably have to pull the trigger five or was it six more times? He tried again only heard a click. _

"_Fuck!"_

_He staggered back to the table for another drink, after which he raised the gun to his mouth and pulled the trigger. Once again, no luck. Well, he was pretty sure that was number three; the good news – in that case only three more chambers left. He tried again._

"_Click."_

"_Geez, what the fuck does it take to kill yourself?" he said out loud. For some reason he found this comment utterly witty, and he laughed hysterically while raising the gun to his head and pulling again._

_Nothing. _

"_Son of a bitch!"_

_Whispering under his breath, he counted on his fingers - that was definitely five; the next would do the trick, but a drink first - a toast to his utter failure. After guzzling what remained in the bottle, he threw it, as he raised the gun to his temple; at last, he would join his wife in the afterlife. _

_But the click of a key turning the deadbolt on the door to the hallway stopped him; he wanted no witnesses to his folly so he stuffed the weapon in his pocket just as a young woman – remarkably attractive despite the patch over her left eye - entered. Her messy red hair hung over her tattooed face, and she wore the ragged, though once elegant, gown of a noblewoman._

"_What the hell was that racket? What have you done now?"_

"_Get out, Kokkino!"_

"_You've broken the damn window! The boss will have your head."_

"_You nailed it shut; how else was I s'pposed to open it."_

"_You're drunk."_

"_How 'servant."_

"_You will pay for that window."_

"_What do you wan'?"_

_The woman crossed the room to stand before him; she smiled sweetly as she pulled his shirt open. _

"_There is a very impressive gentleman to see you," she said, seductively running her fingers down his chest._

"_Tell him to go away," said Alex, grabbing her hand and squeezing it until she whimpered._

"_You used to be so sweet. What the devil happened to you?"_

"_Leave me alone," said Alex, pushing her hand away and leaning against the wall for support. _

"_Sorry, can't do that," she replied, pulling a sack of coins from her ample bosom. "He paid handsomely for information about you. Besides, he's got soldiers with him – scary ones in black uniforms. What did you do, anyway?"_

"_Where is he?" _

"_Probably outside your door by now."_

_Alex made for the window; he could easily jump from the second story. If he wasn't so inebriated it would have been an easy leap to freedom, but it was no use, in the alley below two of Marius' soldiers stood guard. _

"_Shit!"_

"_Is that anyway to talk in front of a lady?" said the woman, walking to the door and opening it._

_Alex limped to the table where he collapsed. There was another way to escape. He slipped the gun out of his pocket and held it to his head as he whispered the prayer he'd written minutes before._

"_Stop him!" shouted the familiar voice of his father-in-law. "Alex, put the gun down. I have it on good authority that Euris survived."_

"_Marius…how?" asked Alex as two soldiers grabbed him and twisted the gun from his hand._

"_Come back with me; I have an important task only you can do. Your great-grandmother waits for you in my transport. We'll explain on the way to my quarters."_

"_But…I'm sick."_

"_There are treatments for your illness. Please, I need you."_

"_Marius, I'm useless…"_

Yukino's fingers gently brushing his cheek breaking the spell of Alex' reverie, but he did not open his eyes. Instead, he sat in silent contemplation, pulling her down beside him. He had forgotten his drunken prayer to Lord Hades long ago.

Did Euris die? Maybe. But, too, she might live. He wondered when he would he find the truth. One thing he did know; whether she lived or died, he would never rescind that prayer or ask for the Queen of the Dead's help until he placed the totenpass around his wife's neck, and whispered the words of initiation in her ear. Otherwise, if she were dead, she might drink from the River Lethe and be born again into forgetfulness.

He opened his eyes to find the sun on the horizon - Sigillaria morning. He had been given an unprecedented gift; the chance to set Euris free. From now on he would work relentlessly towards that purpose. Turning to Yukino he kissed her; absolutely sure this would not have come to pass without her mediating presence.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered. "You look almost happy."

"Let's go inside. I'll explain in bed."

"Mm…we have an hour or so before Miyako wakes up."

"Yes, and then there will be no peace until every last present is opened."

"Will you go to the surface today?"

"Yes, and I shall need your help. When are you to leave for Jiguzagu Estate?"

"Not until Solstice."

"In that case I may go with you."

"Truly?"

"Yes…Yuki?"

"What?"

"This may require a trip to Disith."

"I understand."

* * *

**Totenpass is a German term meaning 'passport of the dead'. It refers to the inscribed metal leaf of the Orphic that was sometimes rolled up and inserted into a necklace.**


	8. An Interlude of Fan Service

Totenpass is a German term meaning 'passport of the dead'. It refers to the inscribed metal leaf of the Orphic that was sometimes rolled up and inserted into a necklace.

**Chapter Eight: An Interlude of Fan Service**

**The Ivy Keys  
On the Frontier of Anatoray  
19 Dekembris 3037  
Third Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Sigillaria  
1000 Hours  
Alex Row's Quarters**

"Dat, dah, dah, da," sang Yukino, imitating a trumpet fanfare for a royal personage. "Announcing the arrival of Her Majesty, Queen Miyako, from the Kingdom of Gondal."

Working at his desk, Alex pulled his attention away from ship's matters, turning just in time to watch Miyako's entrance. His heart skipped when he saw her; she looked so much like his mother. Best of all, she seemed very pleased with the custom-made gown he'd given her for Sigillaria. Thanks to Sophia, Alex had found a proper dressmaker with the skill to copy the elaborate design from Miyako's favorite book of fairy tales. He'd forgotten which story, but, no doubt, Miyako would enlighten him.

In full uniform, Alex stood with a flourish so that his cape swirled in the air around him, and then he made his way to the little girl.

"I am at your service, Your Majesty," said Alex, kneeling.

"Lord Alex," said Miyako, holding out her gloved hand to him. He kissed it and then bowed his head.

"You my rise," ordered Miyako, imperiously.

"May I say Your Majesty looks stunning this morning?"

"You may. Thank you, Lord Alex."

"What are your orders, Your Highness?"

"The wicked mage, Harmeon, terrorizes our subjects. Find him and bring him to us at once."

"As you command, Your Royal, Serene Highness," replied Alex, dramatically, just as a set of rhythmic taps sounded at his door. "We are in luck, my queen, that is the mage's secret knock," whispered Alex, making his way to the door.

"Seize him!"

Alex stood behind his door, "You may enter."

Pushing his cart of goodies, the unsuspecting Ensign Dawes entered, only to be immediately set upon.

"Is this the culprit, my liege?" asked Alex, holding Ensign Dawes captive.

"Indeed, Sir Knight. Run him through," ordered Miyako.

"Alright, you two," said Yukino. "Let Ensign Dawes go; the poor man has work to do."

"Who is this impertinent usurper, and by what authority does she order the release of this evildoer?" asked Alex.

"She is my lady-in-waiting, but now we see she is a traitor, in league with this magician."

"Hmm…I shall have to interrogate her in my 'private' interview room. And I shall show no mercy."

"Alex…Miyako…enough."

"Oh, Mommy, you ruin everything."

"Indeed, you do, Yukino. The spell is broken; get on with it, Ensign Dawes," said Alex, releasing the factotum.

After straightening his uniform, the poor put-upon ensign circled the room tidying up, collecting breakfast dishes, and placing them on the bottom shelf of his cart. A tap on the door interrupted his endeavors, and he turned to Alex, who nodded. Dawes proceeded to the door and opened it, saluting the vice captain, who greeted him in turn. Afterward he went back to his duties - laying out tableware, traditional Sigillaria foods, as well as tea, coffee, juices, cakes and cookies.

"Good morning, Captain," said Sophia, walking down the short hallway carrying a very pretty box. "Sigillaria greetings to you."

"Sigillaria greetings, Miss Sophia," said Miyako, running to the executive officer, and staring at the box.

"Sigillaria greetings, Vice Captain. Miyako, your manners, please," corrected Yukino.

"Yes, Mommy," grumbled Miyako.

"This is for you," said Sophia, handing the package to the little girl. "My, what a beautiful gown, Miyako, and you look lovely in it."

"Thank you, Miss Sophia," said Miyako, curtsying very properly, and then absconding with the box.

"Your welcome, but, please, when we're not doing schoolwork I prefer Sophia."

Alex questioned Sophia about the results of the reconnaissance flights as the two stood side by side, watching Miyako destroy the wrappings around the present.

"Perhaps it's not such a bad idea having Miyako aboard," laughed Sophia. "She certainly brightens the holidays."

"Indeed, she does," said Alex, smiling.

"Alex?"

"What?"

"You seem…"

"What, Sophia?"

"Almost happy."

"I do feel well today."

"That is wonderful to hear."

They were interrupted by Miyako's exclamation of pure pleasure, as she pulled a flowered deep blue cloisenne tiara from the box.

"Thank you, Sophia," she shouted in delight.

"You're welcome. Put it on, please. I'd love to see you wearing it."

"Mommy?"

"Come on, I'll have to put your hair up," said Yukino, leading Miyako off to the next room.

"That was very kind, Sophia, but unnecessary."

"I beg to differ. A girl simply cannot wear the gown of a queen without the proper head gear to match."

"I suppose you would know," said Alex, walking to his desk and picking up a small box. "This is for you, Vice Captain."

"But Alex…I thought we agreed no gifts."

"You agreed. Thank you, for your loyalty and friendship. It means a great deal to me."

"I did not expect…"

"Open it."

Sophia removed the ribbon and lifted the lid from the carved wooden box to find a silver filigree antique barrette.

"Alex, it's beautiful."

"Wear it in good health."

"I'll be right back," said the vice captain, running off to join Yukino and Miyako in the next room. Alex watched her cross the room as she lifted her hand and pulled the old comb from her tightly wrapped honey red hair. When it fell down her back, he could only see Euris. His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by some idiot pounding at his door.

"Get that Dawes, and leave the door open; I'm getting a headache," said Alex.

"Greetings, Alex," said Pascal Dagobert. "I'm here to remove your stitches."

"Pascal…"

"Sit."

"But…"

"Indeed, sit on it."

"I've opened my quarters to the crew. Can't we do this another time?"

"No. Now take off your boot."

Alex sat at his desk and did as he was told.

"I expected more resistance," commented Pascal.

"Just get it over with."

"Amazing…"

"What?"

"Your foot's completely healed."

"Does this mean I can have a drink?"

"It's ten-thirty."

"But today's a holiday; it's Sigillaria."

"That is an excellent point; however, there's a great deal of work to be done."

"You have me there," said Alex, disappointed.

"I have a suggestion regarding your trip to the surface," said the doctor as he worked on Alex' foot.

"Well?"

"It occurred to me that Nikator is afraid of the good pateras."

"You state the obvious."

"Hear me out. Perhaps you should invite Nikator onto the Silvana."

"Why would I do that?"

"He might speak more candidly without Pateras Apraxin lurking about."

"A Disith prince on the Silvana? I think not; besides, I have to question the engineer as well. There's no point."

"Bring them both to the Silvana."

"Agents of the Guild and the Disith on the Silvana?"

"You can limit their access to the ship, and you will be in control of the environment here; it would be difficult for you to manage who is present on the surface should the priest decide to interfere."

"Hmm…you have a point. Pateras Apraxin is quite canny. It might compromise our position, should he become aware of a connection between Santa Cygnus Cadens Rubricata and members of the Silvana."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I'll have Sophia alert the senior officers. We'll meet in my ready room to discuss your idea when this is ordeal is over. Be prepared to defend it."

"Your wish is my command, my captain!"

"Are you done?" asked Alex, crossly.

"I am; you can put your boot on. Incredible, there's barely a mark. You really should let me study your DNA."

"Your relatives have already done that."

"But they're idiots."

"On that we agree."

"Well, should you reconsider…" said Pascal, putting his instruments away.

"Yes, yes, we've been over this."

"My work is done; let's toast the season."

"What about your duties on the surface? I thought you'd decided to abstain."

"Just one won't hurt."

"What's your poison?" grinned Alex.

"What I always have, some of that famous Tereine Estate bootleg whiskey. What is Sigillaria about, anyway?"

"How can you be so ignorant?"

"I'm a doctor, not an anthropologist."

"It's the third day of Saturnalia; a day for giving gifts to children."

**The Ivy Keys  
On the Frontier of Anatoray  
19 Dekembris 3037  
Third Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Sigillaria  
1500 Hours  
Alex Row's Quarters**

Alex stood at his circular window, searching the cloud-strewn sky for ghosts. In his hand he held two totenpass. One belonged to him, the other to Euris. He debated whether to wear his, but decided against it. So many people wanted him dead; he'd better not put it on until Euris wore hers. Opening his side pouch he unzipped a small pocket and slipped the two necklaces inside, next to a tattered piece of paper which he removed and read.

For AR ~ from EB

Take me down to the midnight water  
Dance me beside the western sea  
Close, Close, no space between us  
Sing, sing your sweet, sweet music just, just for me.

Take me into the sky at twilight  
Fly me among the clouds till dawn,  
Bank, into glowing azure  
Soar high above the roiling sea.

Take me to mountain hot springs  
Undress and swim with me.  
Lie back; view constellations.  
Tell me stories still uncharted.

Please take me.

Alex brought the poem to his lips, smiling at the recollection of the night Euris' had slipped it to him – Dionysia Petros' engagement party. Folding it, he replaced the treasured note, thinking of the argument they'd had over it.

Alex turned away from the window and surveyed his quarters, relieved to be alone. Why had he listened to Yukino and Sophia when they said it would improve morale if he opened his living quarters to the crew? Come to think of it, those two were getting thick as thieves. How had that happened? Only the day before yesterday Sophia had been dead set against Yukino's presence. Yuki's magic, no doubt.

It had surprised Alex – the way the entire crew had shown up. Not all at once, of course, they'd staggered their visits, each group bearing a gift for Miyako. The galley crew brought pink cupcakes with white frosting and red heart-shaped sprinkles. Where in Hades had they gotten heart-shaped sprinkles on a war ship? The most spectacular toy had come from the mechanics - a miniature working Ferris wheel. The most ridiculous and disastrous had come from navigation – a compass with a clown face carved into it. Miyako had run to Yukino screaming when she saw it, while the poor navis stared at each other in utter horror.

Unfortunately for them, Miyako feared clowns with every fiber of her being; all due to an incident at the Enclave involving a minor magician in clown make-up performing at the annual children's Sigillaria party. Apparently, one of the younger children had gotten into the conjurer's trunk of tricks and undone every last one. There had been birds and rabbits cavorting everywhere. The unfortunate entertainer completely lost his marbles, running about and shouting his intention to murder the little bastard who'd ruined his show. Enclave security had to remove him. Yukino made a valiant attempt to explain this to the navis, but Alex had stopped her; no one would understand or believe it. Truth be told, Alex didn't blame Miyako; that compass was a pretty terrifying specimen of clown art.

Alex chuckled out loud, remembering the navigation crew's stunned faces when Miyako screeched in terror as she threw the compass to the floor and stomped on it. He crossed to his desk and sat down, still laughing. What had gotten into him? He never chuckled to himself, and, with this thought, his sorrow returned in full force; just as an audience returns to reality from the enchanting trance produced by a good play. Picking up his quill, he twirled it with his thumb and forefinger. He wanted to write so badly. Nothing pacified his grief quite like a good stanza.

He should prepare for questioning Nikator and the engineer, but he had time. Sophia would not be back for a while. After the open house for the crew, Alex met with his officers, and it had been decided, after an extremely heated debate, that Sophia would extend an invitation to Nikator and the Guild engineer to board the Silvana for a little Saturnalia celebration in one of the unused lounges off the hanger bay. Maintenance was in the process of preparing the area at this very moment. Campbell would alert him the when they arrived. He had nothing to be concerned about; nevertheless he made a list of questions. After all it had to seem like a party, not an interrogation. If he gathered his thoughts now it would be easier to appear casual later.

Alex' hands shook as he completed his task. Where had they gotten the swan design they used in their religious icons? And how had they paid for the unregistered claudia drive? Had they found Euris' body and taken her engagement ring? Is she Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata? And if she is, where is she now? This was the closest he'd ever gotten to a real clue, and where it might lead terrified him.

His eyes searched the room and, like a compass pointing North, fell on the liquor cabinet. A drink would calm him, but he stopped himself. He did not want to indulge in alcohol just yet, instead, he took out his journal and doodled in it, until words appeared.

If not for this bewildering netherworld,  
We would never have met.  
And so, though I hate this contentious creation,  
None the less, I bow in gratitude  
For in its wake came you.

Euris, I have searched the skies all these years  
In the hope that you still fall.

Perhaps- the elevation is so great.

My beloved wife, when you fell, I too fell.

And where have I set down?  
A mislaid purgatory,  
Where thinking happy thoughts brings transformation?  
Or a lost hell,  
Where a delicate but effective torture is at work?  
A suffering punctuated by occasional moments of bliss,  
Which, when spent, only make reality more bitter.

On sleepless nights I've feared the worst,  
But on the nights I slumber, I live it all again.

Though I never cease to fight the urge,  
Exhaustion overtakes me,  
And while I rest, unguarded in my sleep,  
Day or night, the Furies force me  
To relive the utter failure of my courage.

The knowledge that my cowardice  
Put an end to so many torments me.  
Unless I find you, even death will not set me free.  
Crimes such as mine cannot be forgotten,  
Even with the waters of the River Lethe.  
No, I belong to the lowest pits of Tartarus  
Where the Erinyes will continue their pursuit  
Through its dark and terrible subterranean passages.

Yet now it seems, if I would liberate you,  
I, too, would be set free.  
Can this be true?

"Alex…" whispered the soft voice of Yukino, smoothing his hair. "After your dream last night, why would you write this?"

"Every life that has been lost in battle since that flight is my responsibility."

"That is not true."

"I should have tried to cross the Grand Stream alone."

"You were injured. Gods, Alex, will you never let this go?"

"How can I? When I must relive it in graphic detail over and over again?"

"I thought the draught…"

"There is a reason it haunts me. I must never fail like that again."

"Have you had a vision?"

"No, but it's just a matter of time. Don't cry Yuki…" replied Alex, pulling her into his lap, and embracing her.

"I prayed the dream would give you hope."

"All hope is false, as is all despair. Only actions count. I've learned that the hard way."

"But, don't you remember the poem we once used as our secret code?

Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all…"

Alex softened at the recollection of their adolescent romance with all its dramas as he responded to her.

"And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.  
How could I forget our special code, Yuki? But this isn't about two lovers meeting for a clandestine tryst. Now the storm that mutes the bird is on us, and hope will not save our world. Please, don't cry."

"How can I not? I recall such a beautiful, sweet boy, but now, no matter what happens, you always revert to this sorrowful state."

"It's my default, but it is not without its comforts. And you exaggerate; when was I ever beautiful or sweet?"

"Don't you remember how you saved a little girl from freezing to death?"

"I found you at the southern gate because I was lonely and disobedient not because I was beautiful or sweet."

"You gave me your coat and led me to your home."

"Well, I thought you were a fallen angel – a gift from Lady Khione in answer to my prayer."

"You mean you would have left me there if you had known the truth?"

"Possibly…" said Alex with a decidedly mischievous grin. Yukino slapped his shoulder, pulling away, but he only held her tighter.

"Hmm…you are a very bad boy," she replied, playing with his uniform zipper.

"I thought you liked that," smirked Alex. "Where is Miyako?"

"She's with Yeoman Sweets."

"Does Sweets understand that Miyako must not be seen by our guests?"

"She does."

"So, we're alone."

"We are."

"Hmm…" murmured Alex, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply.

"Captain, the visitors have arrived," boomed Campbell's voice through the speaking tube twenty minutes later just as a groan escaped Alex' lips.

"Captain, are you alright?"

Alex did his best to imitate a serious coughing fit in reply, as Yukino covered her mouth attempting to stifle her laughter.

"Shall I send aid?"

"No!...I mean yes, I'm fine…" Alex gathered himself and, in a deep commanding voice, added, "Thank you for your concern, Campbell. Where are our visitors?"

"Vice Captain Sophia has escorted them to the appointed location."

"Keep the area clear."

"Per your order. Authorized personnel only."

"What is the reconnaissance report, Campbell?"

"All clear."

"Good, wait for my signal, and then move the ship to the designated coordinates."

"Very good, Sir."

"Are you ready, Yukino?"

"I am," said Yukino, standing and adjusting her uniform.

"Good, you will accompany me. Remember Sophia and I are your commanding officers, and, never under any circumstances, use our surnames."

"Of course, that goes without saying. How will you refer to me?"

"Lieutenant Alwet."

"Alwet? Why would you choose that?"

"Yuki, there's something I must explain to you."

"Alex…What?"

"About you and the Alwet Clan."

"I'm an Alwet?"

"Yes."

"When did you find this out?"

"Last night."

"When did you intend to tell me?"

"Later, after I've questioned Nikator and the artistic engineer."

"Do you know what branch within the Alwets?"

"No," said Alex, standing and adjusting his uniform zipper.

"I'm an Alwet; I finally have a last name," whispered Yukino. "I have searched for so long."

"We'll probably be able to trace your branch with my great-grandmother's help."

"House Yokujin and the Alwet Clan are related, aren't they?"

"Indeed, we are. There is much to discuss, but…"

"I know, Alex. We have to question Nikator and his engineer, but later tonight you will tell me all you know under pain of death."

"Agreed."

Alex watched Yukino's beautiful face as her radiant smile turned into a hearty chuckle. "What?"

"I suppose we have given new meaning to the term kissing cousins?"

"I hadn't thought of that; but, I suppose we have," laughed Alex, pulling her to him and kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, cousin?" asked Yukino, arranging Alex' cape.

"I am," said Alex, squaring his shoulders and making for the door.

"What if…"

"I'm ready to meet my fate."

"Then I shall do all in my power to aid you."

* * *

Totenpass is a German term meaning 'passport of the dead'. It refers to the inscribed metal leaf of the Orphic that was sometimes rolled up and inserted into a necklace.

"Hope is the thing with feathers…" is by Emily Dickinson.

* * *

**And how, you may be wondering, did Alexander Row come to know the mysterious Yukino? For those who are curious: an account of Alex' first encountered with Yukino in his own words.  
**

**From the Journals of Alexander Pieter James Petros Row  
_Written 5 Perpatima 3027 while attending the Anatoray Military Academy  
_**

_Jiguzagu Estate  
Tsukiyaburenai Mountain  
Kuramasu Island  
First Day of Spring  
21 Perpatima 3017_

_The tired boy stared at the horizon, utterly bored. He'd spent the last four hours walking the borders of Jiguzagu Estate singing hymns to the Yokujin Penantes for the spring Blessing of the Household Gods. He did this at the behest of his great grandmother, who insisted that, though he was only six, he must show his gratitude for his prodigious and rare musical gift. So he sang with his family and their priestess, whose discordant drone drove the boy to consider murder. He murmured a quiet song of praise to Lord Janus, the god of endings, when the priestess finally ceased her so-called chanting._

_The boy walked beside his great-grandmother as the family made their way back to the manor's courtyard, but broke away from her when huge snowflakes began to fall, twirling in slow spirals to the ground. Snow was rare even then, and to his untrained eye they looked like feathers. _

"_Hisabo," said the boy returning to his great-grandmother. _

"_Yes, Himago."_

"_Are the angels shedding their feathers?" _

"_No," she said, "it's snow, dear boy."_

_"Snow," he pronounced the word, feeling its sound. _"_What's snow?" _

"_Water," she replied. _

"_Water?" asked the boy._

"_It's a bit like ice," she explained, "water that has changed form because of cold temperatures."_

_The boy was familiar with ice, since Jiguzagu lay at a very high elevation, and the landholdings of the estate included the remnants of an ancient glacier. _

"_But how does it fall?"_

"_It falls from the clouds, the place where it is transformed from water to snow."_

_Just then the priestess prevailed upon the boy's great-grandmother, pronouncing the snow an auspicious augury. She counseled that praise be sung to the Goddess Khione for this blessing._

_The boy took the opportunity to slip away and find his sister, but she ignored him in favor of her visiting friend. No matter, he'd play by himself, and he commenced hopping about making right footed tracks in the snow, all the while wondering at the transformation it wrought. He noticed how it muffled sound as he put out his hand to catch it, watching it change to water on his warm skin. This gave him an inspiration. Water surrounded him; he swam in it. So he ran to his room and changed into his bathing suit. When he went back outside, he avoided the prayer ceremony led by the priestess and conducted his own._

_Spinning in circles under the falling snow, his arms outstretched in supplication, he sang to the snow goddess._

"_Swimming, swimming in the snow,  
Pieter lonely, lonely twirls  
Like a snowflake from a frosty cloud._

_Softly, softly, white and cold,  
Pieter, Pieter wonders how  
Water floats like angel down._

_Khione, Oh, Khione, Goddess of the Falling Snow,  
What magic Pieter begs to know,  
Makes quiet cover up the sound?_

_Khione, Oh, Khione, Goddess of the Falling Snow,  
Pieter needs a true and noble friend.  
What else can you float down?"_

_He twirled in circles, singing his song over and over until he fell down and with this the spell was broken, as the others found him. They laughed in condescending amusement at his lark, all except for his nanny who forced him into his coat, shouting about how he would catch his death. He hoped she was wrong. _

_Brazenly sticking his tongue out, he ran from the angry nursemaid, and, once free, he marched through the snow, pretending to be Theseus, the mighty hero who slew the Minotaur. Lost in his imagination, he reached the southern gate just as the sky glowed and then darkened. In the beautiful silence of that moment his stomach growled, loudly protesting his neglect. It sent visions of all the good things there would be to eat at tonight's party, in honor of the Household Gods. He turned to leave, but stopped, hearing the crying of what he believed to be a kitten. Breaking taboo, he opened the heavy wooden gate himself and looked around. He saw nothing but Jiguzagu's snowy apple orchards, and with a shrug he closed the gate and once again made for the manor house, but after a few paces he heard a definite whimper. Running back to the gate he wrenched it open, surveying more closely the dark orchard, and this time he saw movement in the snow. _

_The boy ran at top speed and, falling to his knees on the slippery snow, glided to the place of motion. When he brushed the snow away he found it covered a child. He asked if she had fallen with the snow. But she was so very cold, she could only shiver. So he gave her his coat, and as he helped her put it on, his fingers brushed her feathered necklace. Taking her hand, he led her back to the bright, warm manor house. And all the while, as he walked, he gave thankful praise for this miraculous angel to the Goddess of the Falling Snow._


	9. The Artistic Engineer

**Chapter Nine: The Artistic Engineer**

**The Ivy Keys  
On the Frontier of Anatoray  
19 Dekembris 3037  
Third Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Sigillaria  
1700 Hours  
The Hanger Deck Lounge**

"To the _Silvana_!" shouted Nikator Messina, reeling from the effects of Tereine Estate's legendary single malt.

"To the _Silvana_!" seconded Alex, lifting his glass and then downing its contents in one swallow. The small group of Sigillaria revelers gathered round a festive circular table followed suit.

"The little ones love the play area your crew installed today," added Nikator. "Thank you, Alex."

Holding his glass up for another toast, Alex signaled Ensign Dawes for refills all around. "To the generous spirits of the season of plenty, Lord Saturn and Lady Ops," said Alex.

"What you said," replied Nikator, clinking glasses with Alex. "But don't tell the pateras, he'll condemn my soul to the fires of Hell. That goes for you too, Lupan."

"I avoid that hypocrite like the plague," said Lupan Pictor, the Disith prince's Guild engineer. Tall and thin, Lupan Pictor cut a most curious figure, wearing, as he did, the markings of high ranking Guild nobility. His short, baby fine, pure white hair was cut haphazardly, and it circled his head like the crooked halo of an angel who has fallen a little bit but not entirely from grace. With pale blue eyes and handsome features, he must have been extraordinary in his prime. Yet even now, worn as he was by hard living, he exuded a deep and mysterious charisma as all eyes watched him.

"If I had known you risked Hell for toasting the Spirits of Saturnalia I would not have tempted you," smirked Alex.

"Apraxin is a petty tyrant with a five hundred page book of rules covering everything from washing your face to wiping your butt," said Lupan.

"Lupan, that is inappropriate and untrue," protested Nikator.

"Give me an example," said Alex.

"Chapter one hundred forty-two: verse three thousand nine hundred ninety-nine. When removing excess excrement, one must swipe to the Heavens not…"

"Lupan! Enough!" shouted Nikator. "There are ladies present."

"Hmm, any other serious offenses I should be aware of?" asked Alex.

"Stop encouraging him, Alex," warned Nikator.

"Sorry, Captain Alex, you're on your own. I hope your bathroom habits don't lead to an eternity in Hell."

"That, I believe, is the least of my worries," replied Alex, dryly. Alex decided to let the theological discussion continue in spite of its scatological content; perhaps he could exploit the obvious rift between the two men. He looked to Yukino, who rolled her eyes.

"You lie; there are no such chapters or verses," added Nikator. "Please everyone; ignore him.

"You'll have to excuse the prince, Captain Alex; he barely has any time to read what with the constant bickering of his jealous wives," explained the mildly inebriated artist-engineer. "Thus he is unaware of the esoteric writings of Pateras Apraxin."

"You are making this up. What esoteric writings?" asked Nikator.

"The Book of Cavilations, the Holey Scroll of Holy Notions, the Map to Stellar Fortitude, the Epistles of Pedanticus…"

"My, my Engineer Pictor, you are very well informed about a mythology you seem to rue," said Yukino.

"I am nothing if not au courant, Lieutenant Alwet," said Lupan with a wink and a nod of his head. "And please, everyone, call me Lupan."

"Tell me; is it true that you painted the icons in the sanctuary, Lupan?" asked Yukino.

"How? … sputtered Nikator. "Non-believers are not permitted in our house of worship. Pateras Apraxin must not know of your…"

"I did," interjected Lupan with a sardonic smile. "I have found solace in the beaux arts after the inevitable ruin of a misspent youth."

"The icons are most evocative and your motifs, quite intriguing," praised Yukino.

"You seem to have studied them, Lieutenant Alwet. I'm flattered."

"What can I say?" replied Yukino. "The swans with necks intertwined caught my eye - such a lovely reference to Orpheus' final wish."

"Orpheus?" said the infuriated prince. "Have you been painting heathen symbols in our place of worship? Pateras Apraxin will have your head, Lupan."

"I always go where the spirit moves me, but in this case the pateras himself insisted on that particular motif."

Alex nodded to Sophia, who stood.

"Prince Messina, would you care to tour the engine room and flight deck?" asked Sophia. Afterwards we'll have dinner."

"I believe I'll join you, Vice Captain," said Lescius. "I can show Prince Messina the ins and outs of our claudia unit."

"I've seen too many claudia units, Chief Engineer," said Nikator wearily. "I'm sure yours is just like all the others."

"Oh no, we've tweaked ours quite a bit."

"How? And to what benefit?"

"It would be easier to show you."

"Hmm…I'll accompany you, but this is not the end of it, Lupan."

"Of course, your highness," said the engineer with a dainty tip of his drink.

"Don't 'your highness' me…and please think before you speak."

"Don't I always, my prince?"

Nikator shot the Guild engineer a venomous look and then turned with a smile to Sophia.

"Vice Captain?" he said, offering her his arm.

"Prince Messina," said Sophia, mildly, putting her arm through his, as the two followed Lescius out the door.

But Nikator stopped abruptly turning around. "Don't think I've fallen for your gambit, Alex."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nikator."

"Pateras Apraxin."

"Apraxin? What do you mean?" asked Alex. "Has some misfortune befallen him?"

"Indeed, at the hands of Madame Serafina. You cannot discredit him so easily."

"Why do you accuse me?"

"Oh I don't know, the Inri perhaps?"

"The Inri?"

"It won't work. The people are in awe of him."

"How can you accuse me of such base tactics?"

"Isn't Serafina one of your friends?"

"She is, and I would never use her in such a way."

"You cannot win against him; no one can."

"Why do you say that? Are you suggesting he has special powers?"

"In a way, the man is a powerful and mesmerizing orator. He terrorizes people with speeches about their inherent wickedness and where it will lead. Then, when they're cringing with fear, he offers absolution which only he is capable of dispensing."

"Why do you tolerate him?"

"I have no choice."

"But why?"

"I cannot fight such irrationality with reason. We have lost everything on the whim of that Guild bitch. My people simply cannot accept that; they prefer to believe that their sinful behavior led to the downfall of Disith. It gives them a sense of control and power."

"I understand, Nikator."

"What will you do?"

"I'll report what you have said to Marius, but he will not change his mind in regard to the Inri. They will perish if we don't move them."

"But Pateras Apraxin hates them."

"He had better have a change of heart."

"You cannot bring the Inri here; the priest preaches against them. There could be violence."

"Nikator, I have not interfered, yet, but I shall if you do not get that man under control."

"How?"

"Perhaps he might have a convenient revelation, if we made it worth his while."

"What do you have in mind?" asked the prince with the hint of a smile.

"We'll discuss that later, after you've told me all about Serafina and the pateras."

"You have a deal."

"Shall we proceed, Prince Messina?" said Sophia, leading him onto the hanger deck. "Lescius is waiting for us."

"Of course, Vice Captain, and you must explain the purpose of all these switches and dials on this wall panel over here."

Alex jumped to his feet and ran to the doorway. "Don't touch anything, Nikator!"

"Too late!" said the Disith prince, as the elevator to the upper flight deck groaned to life. "What exactly does this do, Vice Captain?"

"We move vanships, heavy transports and cargo on these elevators," said Sophia, pressing a switch, which brought the elevator to rest.

"How interesting," declared Nikator.

"Don't worry, Captain, everything's under control," said Sophia, shooing Alex away.

To be safe, Alex kept a keen eye on them until they enter the elevator, before returning to the lounge and closing the door behind him.

"You've made improvements to the claudia drive?" asked Lupan after Alex sat down next to him.

"No," said Alex. "But Lescius will make something up."

"I see," said the engineer, eyeing Alex curiously, as he returned his attention to Yukino. "Let me see, what were we talking about, before the Captain's very obvious move to get rid of the prince, Lieutenant Alwet?"

"The swans with necks intertwined, Lupan," smiled Yukino, sweetly.

"Do you know the story of Orpheus' wish, Lieutenant Alwet – the reason he allowed himself to be torn to pieces?"

"Well, there are several versions, aren't there?"

"Indeed, but we are discussing the one involving swans, aren't we, my dear lieutenant?"

"Of course, Lupan," replied Yukino, bowing her head. "After he recovered from his grief, Lord Orpheus traveled far and wide studying ancient lore until he found a way to reunite with Lady Eurydice. Seeking death, he allowed the maenads to murder him, and then he followed Lord Hermes into Hades, blending with the shades of the newly dead. Once beyond the River Styx, he enlisted the aid of his sylph, and, as the two whispered a secret incantation, he managed a seemingly impossible maneuver; he stole past Lord Hades and the Hall of Judgment."

"Indeed, my dear, some say the mighty Lord of the Underworld granted him the gift of invisibility."

"Out of mercy they say, since the Lord High Arbiter of the Dead reckoned Lord Orpheus had suffered enough, but others say that Lord Hades fathered Lord Orpheus, and so he granted his unacknowledged son a boon."

"It is useless to dwell on this mystery, Lieutenant Alwet. Lord Hades' ways are inscrutable; it is his nature to dissemble."

"I don't know, Lupan, perhaps it is more accurate to say the chthonic lord plays his cards close to his chest. Now about the swans…"

"Once past the fearful hall of judgment, Lord Orpheus faced his next trial…" interrupted Lupan, continuing the story.

"Yes, the overwhelming, elemental thirst of the newly dead which they seek to slake by drinking the quenching waters of River Lethe," added Yukino.

"It's the heat, they say; I wouldn't know, having never visited."

"You've visited untold times; you just don't remember."

Lupan glanced inquisitively at Yukino and then continued. "If he succumbed to this deep-seated, intense desire all would be lost…"

"In the oblivion of forgetfulness."

"The clever lord of song murmured the incantation of declination under his breath, and, while his fellow shades drank greedily, he glided with ease past the River Lethe commencing in earnest his search for Lady Eurydice."

Growing impatient, Alex tapped his fingers on the table; he knew this version of the tale very well, after all he had written this particular piece of apocrypha. "I believe we have all read the story."

"You speak of Nicholas Templar's work, _The Rescue of Eurydice_?" asked Lupan. "What a genius!"

"Yes, I'm familiar with his work, but I'd hardly call him a genius, more of a patzer."

"An incredible adventure - in Hades of all places. And what a charming twist that man gave the story. Don't you agree?"

"It's quite pedestrian."

"Really? But you are well acquainted with Lord Templar, are you not? "

"Unfortunately I am, now about the swans."

"I loved the way the two sought rebirth together as immortal swans, soaring above Tavatimsa Heaven, bound to each other for eternity."

"How is it you used the swan motif in both your paintings?" asked Yukino, frowning at Alex

"Well, it is a long story."

"Tell us," said Alex with a hint of malice.

"Captain Alex, you do not have to threaten me, a simple refill with do."

Alex signaled Ensign Dawes, who appeared out of nowhere with alcohol and various snacks; it would not due to get too drunk. From the corner of his eye, Alex watched the Guild engineer quaff the drink Dawes had just poured, and then hold his glass up for another. Alex knew they'd met before; Lupan's tone of voice and the cadence of his speech were unusual, even for Guild.

"Long ago, I, the scion prime of an old Guild house, found myself bound for glory. This was prior to the ascension of that witch, Delphine, and I might have spared Prester its current misfortune, but for my unfortunate addiction."

"And what is that?" asked Yukino.

"The love of ancient lore."

"What house?" asked Alex, his face dark as a storm.

"In my research for a solution to the weather imbalance I got sidetracked when I found documents recounting the many dubious actions by the Guild."

"What actions?" asked Alex.

"It is not something I can speak of to just anyone."

"If you wish to leave the Silvana breathing, you will tell me everything you know."

"Captain Alex," interrupted Yukino.

"The Guild disrupted the planet building of this world just so they could lord it over everybody else," said Lupan, swirling the ice in his glass. "They conducted genetic experiments, took the best technologies for themselves, lied about our planet of origin, etcetera, etcetera, and so on and so forth."

"None of that's a secret, although I'd be interested in a detailed account of the so on and so forth."

"It's not secret?"

"No. Tell me about the paintings."

"But Captain, you keep interrupting me; I'm getting there."

"Go on, Lupan," said Yukino, flashing the man a brilliant smile.

"Ah, Lieutenant Alwet, you are so beautiful and skilled with people. One could logically conclude that you are Enclave trained. Tell me, what is your specialty?"

"Lieutenant Alwet's specialties are not up for discussion," said Alex.

"I'm a musician," replied Yukino.

"A musician? How lovely! Perhaps you would grace us with a musical interlude later."

"Of course, Lupan, I'd be delighted, but first tell us what you know about the swans in your paintings."

"Alwet? That is a desert clan; it's rare to find a member of one…"

"Lupan!" said Alex through gritted teeth.

"So impatient, Captain Alex. Let's see; what was the question?"

"Why did you use the swan motif in your paintings?" interjected Yukino, giving Alex a disapproving shake of her head.

"Ah, yes, well you see, my intense interest in ancient lore led to my downfall and exile to Disith."

"That was not the question!" said Alex, slamming his fist on the table.

"Why were you exiled?" interrupted Yukino, this time with a much sharper look at Alex.

"Prime Minister Bassianus gave me a choice: prison for life or exile to Disith as a spy."

"That is not what Lieutenant Alwet asked."

"I'm ashamed of my crime…I kidnapped two small children or I tried to. One of them stabbed me; I still have the scar. Would you care to see it?" said Lupan, going for his belt buckle.

"That is not necessary," said Yukino, with a polite frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed, I am."

"How about you, Captain?"

"Lupan is not your full name, is it?" asked Alex.

"No."

"How many years has it been, Lord Lupanarius?"

"Twenty something. You know, Alexander, you haven't changed very much. You're just as imperious as ever."

"_The_ Lord Lupanarius of House Eraclea?" said an astonished Yukino.

"The very one. I suppose young Alexander has told you all about me."

"Not exactly, but he's written extensively on it."

"Ah, I would love to read the incident from your perspective, Alexander."

"Please refer to me as Captain."

"Of course, Alexander."

Alex covered his eyes with his hand, remembering just how impossible this man could be. It seemed to be a trait of Eraclea males, like the musical ability of the Yokujins…at least he didn't speak in aphorisms, anymore. How could this idiot manage the engine room of a Disith ship while traversing the Grand Stream?

"I'm sorry, Alexander, at the very least, I owe you a straight answer for what I put you through. By the way how is that she-bear, your sister?"

"Lady Hestia is well."

"I have to say over the years I have often pondered that incredible display of sibling affection - when she stabbed me to protect you. How old was she?"

"Seven," sighed Alex, defeated by this master of deflection.

"Am I boring you, Alexander?

"Indeed, you are."

"Perhaps this will perk you up. That dear, dear, charming man they call the pateras gave me a ring – a ring without a stone– and asked me…er…no, commanded me to copy the swans into the icons."

"Did he say why?"

"I didn't ask, but he told me anyway. You know what a windbag he is; or possibly you don't."

"What did he say, Lupan?"

"Let me see; I don't remember precisely."

"Paraphrase," growled Alex.

"He said he was repaying a debt."

"Do you know how he came by the ring?"

"How would I know that?"

"Where is the ring now?"

"With the other relics?"

"Relics? Is the sankt dead?"

"According to the myth, she climbed deep into the mountains, and there after much contemplation and prayer she rose into the heavens on a diaphones cloud surrounded by baby angels."

"When did this happen?"

"Seven, possibly eight years ago. I'm not sure; I have been assigned to the prince's ship, not his wife's village."

"Have you seen the other relics?"

"Only a lock of hair, tied with a blue ribbon."

"Describe it."

"Black and fine like a baby's."

"Where are these relics kept?"

"There is a grotto in the mountains above the village where the sankt lived. Her relics are still there. Nikator sent a party to retrieve them, but when his men made the journey they found the way blocked by an impenetrable mass of ice and snow."

"Couldn't they fly there?"

"It is located in a steep and narrow canyon where the winds reach velocities close to those of the Grand Stream. There is no room to maneuver."

"Do you have the coordinates?"

"Of course not, but Nikator does. Why is this important to you?"

"In one painting the sankt falls from the sky. Why?" asked Yukino.

"The legend says she was carried down from the heavens on a star. Perhaps you didn't notice the star she rides in the painting."

"A star?"

"Yes, well, it's easy to miss; that sanctuary is as dark as her grotto."

"Did you ever meet her?" asked Alex, his excitement mounting.

"No, and for years I thought she came from the imagination of Apraxin's great-great aunty, but when I saw the ring and the hair I began to wonder. Then again, there is so much detail in regard to her life, that as a scholar of ancient lore, I came to the conclusion there must be a kernel of truth to the story."

"Like what?"

"The fact that she arrived on a star, for instance. Most of the villagers claim they watched as the star descended, but only Apraxin's old aunt saw where it landed. She rescued the young woman."

"Does this old woman live?"

"She does, but she stayed behind in Disith. She would not leave in case the sankt returned."

"Do you have an explanation for the story?" asked Alex.

"That she arrived on a star?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps a Guild star left her there; Disith peasants are not familiar with Guild technology."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You still haven't told me why this legend interests you so much, Alexander."

"Please do not call me that."

"Tell me, and perhaps I shall reward you. I do owe you. Is this idle curiosity?"

"It is not."

"Will you explain?"

"No."

"I see…hm… it doesn't matter; I have known you a long time. Out of a concern for how my misdeeds may have harmed you, I've followed your exploits and read your books…indeed, I know Nicholas Templar is your pen name."

"Your point?"

"I trust you, so I shall entrust you with this," said Lupan, unbuttoning his collar and revealing a necklace. He lifted it over his head, handing it to Alex. "I should have returned it to its relic box, but it slipped my mind."

Alex took the chain and immediately recognized the ring it held. Grasping it tightly in his fist, the talons that once held the stone cut into his hand.

"Thank you, Lupan, I believe we are almost even," said Alex, carefully controlling his voice.

"Almost?"

"You will accompany me to Disith to meet Apraxin's great-great aunt, and you will not repeat anything we've discussed to anyone."

"As you request, I'm grateful for the chance to redeem the wrong I've done you. But I'm not a navigator…"

"Nikator will provide the coordinates."

Alex walked to the voice tubes and picked one up. "Now, Campbell."

"Proceeding to the designated coordinates on your order, Captain," said the ship's third in command.

"What are you doing, Alexander?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"Cryptic as always. Alexander?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Alexander, have you had any contact with Payson?"

"I have."

"How is he?"

"As well as can be expected."

"What's he doing?"

"He runs the Yokujin salvage operation."

"Might I see him?"

"That would be up to Payson."

"Will you tell him of my whereabouts?"

"After we return."

"From where?"

"I just told you, Disith."

"Gods, I hate that place.

* * *

**How did Captain Row first meet Lord Lupanarius of House Eraclea? Here is one version.**

* * *

**Excerpt from **_**The Abduction of Alexander Row at the Hands of Lord Lupanarius Eraclea,**_** From the Journals of Alex Row**

**A note from the Editor, Ivy Rangee (who does not own Last Exile):**

**The following excerpt comes from one of the many journals written by Captain Alex Row. Said journal is now in the possession of Lady Dionysia Levantera Petros Pelletier, who authorized this printing. What you are about to read is only one of many different versions Captain Row recounted in various places at various times about the Lord Lupanarius incident. Based on the many discrepancies, one can only conclude that either the good captain had a terrible memory or purposely obscured the truth. **

**Lady Dionysia, who knew him well, believed it to be a bit of both. As she has noted in her forward to his fable, **_**The Rescue of Eurydice **_**(written under the pseudonym, Nicholas Templar), Alex Row scoffed at canon; he much preferred apocrypha, and specifically apocrypha he generated. He contended that failure is neither the result of fate or bad luck, but only of a narrow, meager or naive imagination. In this way he followed the path of the alchemists.**

**When his ideas were taken and put forth by others as their own, as was the case with his book **_**The Utterly Magical Yet Completely True Unauthorized Biography of the Lost Wayfarer, Orfeo Rhodope**_**, he simply remarked that all art is derivative in some way. He believed the best art to be homage or the further development of works that came before. His only caveat: credit where credit is due.**

**Lastly, one cannot talk of Captain Row's body of work without mentioning his many encounters with would-be censors. Those who would protect us from ideas they deem, in their unparalleled wisdom, to be out of bounds. The worst example of this was the banning of his mythological tale, **_**The Ravishing of the Invisible One**_**, in which Lady Aphrodite develops a sudden, intense passion for Lord Hades, who in later sections describes the incredible transformation he underwent as a result of the love goddess's passionate, alchemical ministrations, which eventually freed him of his debilitating shyness, enabling him to court and then marry his consort, Queen Persephone. **

**Due to its graphic nature most copies of this book met untimely destruction; however, a few have been preserved in private collections. One can only hope that in the future a more enlightened culture will evolve, and this great work on transformation wrought by un-grasping yet deeply passionate love will again be widely published and appreciated. Captain Row believed we all need to view the Goddess Aphrodite through a new lens as she has much to offer this severe and dreary world. As to the captain's views on censorship, he believed it utterly obscene. Indeed, he often said if only people would mind their own business, reading only what they liked and leaving others to do the same.**

* * *

**The Lord Lupanarius Incident**

**Written by Alex Row in his seventeenth year for Dionysia Levantera Petros Pelletier  
The Officers' College  
Anatoray Military Academy  
From Journal Three, 3028  
Entered 16 Septemvrios 3028**

* * *

**Place: Grimsley Royal Primary Academy  
Where: The Capitol, Anatoray  
When: ****15 Pyanepsion 3017  
Why: Per my lady's wish – How it all began - Lord Lupanarius, the first sighting****  
**

Alone and confined to a corner of his headmaster's office, the boy, Alexander Pieter, sat on a tall chair reserved strictly for felons. Unfazed, he hummed a little ditty he had improvised in math class, and, indecently, it was this very composition that had landed him in his current predicament.

Hearing the click of the turning doorknob, he steeled himself for the lecture and whipping he knew would come. This was not his first or even fifth visit to the headmaster's office; he was in fact a recidivist, which surprised and confused him. For, when he lived at home, his great-grandmother had always praised him for his superlative conduct.

"Alexander?" whispered the high pitched voice of his good friend.

"Payson?"

A young boy, obviously Guild, slipped into the room and ran to Alexander.

"Shouldn't you be facing the corner?" asked Payson, a small child, whose curly pale hair and innocent blue eyes stood in stark contrast to his somber black uniform.

"Yes, but it stinks."

"That's where the headmaster's dog curls up, and he's a well known sleep farter."

"Why'd you have to tell me that?" said Alexander, barely able to get the words out before dissolving into unrestrained giggles, which caused the heavy dunce's cap he wore to fall jauntily to one side. Payson danced around the floor, laughing so hard he fell into one of his odd fits, which consisted of snorting followed hiccups followed by snorting and then hiccups again, ad infinitum.

"Can you see it?" said poor Payson when he could speak again, though his speech was interrupted by the occasional hiccup. "There's our headmaster, working hard, documenting his latest experiment "How I Wrote on the Moon from the Privacy of My Own Office Using only an Hourglass and Goat's Blood" when his dog lets a whopper."

"Yes, I can see the old man clearly," laughed Alexander, as he spoke in the headmaster's snobby, whining nasal voice. "Pythagoras, is that you? Or is cook preparing deviled eggs again?"

"You sound just like him. How do you do that?" asked Payson after the two first-formers recovered from another burst of unrestrained mirth.

"Don't know; I just do – Headmaster's easy. What are you doing here?" asked Alexander. "If that bastard catches you, you'll be in detention with me for at least a week."

"That's just it Alexander, I think they're going to expel you this time. You shouldn't have made that song about the mathematics master's butt being so hairy."

"With barely visible crease, twixt the tremendous cheeks," sang the two, succumbing to the giggles again.

"It's already all over the school – mathematics master's furious."

"How was I supposed to know it was true?" asked Alexander. "Besides, I had to do something; he went after Tubby again."

"You did a good thing; Tubby can't take much more of this place. But I'd rather lose him than you."

"Are you sure I'm out?"

"Pretty sure."

"I'll miss you, Payson."

"That goes double for me."

"Did you come to warn me?"

"Partly."

"The rest please."

"Everyone is wondering if you'd make a final announcement over the speaker in Headmaster's voice… before they kick you out."

"What kind of announcement?"

"Something good – like school is cancelled for the rest of the day."

"For what reason?"

"You'll think of something; you always do. Even the fifth formers agreed it should be left to you. You are…were the cleverest kid at Grimsley."

"I'll try…but you had better go now. Headmaster's due back any minute."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"He's in the laboratory doing those stinky egg experiments."

"Hydrogen sulfide?"

"I guess."

"You'd better go anyway."

"Goodbye Alexander, I'll miss you."

"Bye Payson, you're going to have to find someone else to look after you." Both boys had faced torment and bullying over their elfin ears as some of their fellow student considered the feature demonic. Alexander, a skilled martial artist, had defended them both with his fists.

"I'll be fine; now that you've taught me some moves," said Payson, walking to Alexander and holding out his hand.

"Don't get overconfident, and I can't shake; my hands are tied."

"Headmaster tied your hands?"

"Yes, hands and feet."

"Why?"

"He doesn't trust me."

"I suppose that makes sense…after what happened the last time."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What ever happened to your snakes?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it," said Alexander, turning away and frowning at the headmaster's tall window. He had been very fond of those snakes.

"Want me to untie your hands?"

"If you do he'll know someone helped me, best get on your way."

The little boy went to the door and opened it, sticking his head into the hallway to check for possible witnesses. He lingered for a moment before turning back to Alexander.

"You're the best, Alexander. I've never had a friend like you; you're irreplaceable."

"Ditto, Payson."

"Can I come visit you?"

"I'll ask my great-grandmother."

"Ok."

"Hey, no tears."

"I got something in my eye," said Payson.

"Yeah, me too…Hey, Payson, I've got an idea; untie my hands."

"Really?"

"Hurry up."

Closing the door, Payson shot over to Alexander and removed his bonds.

"Let's go make that announcement; but I'm warning you, we might get caught. Are you up for that?"

"I am."

The two boys made their way to the headmaster's communications console, where Payson indiscriminately turned knobs and pressed buttons.

"Hey, cut it out," said Alexander attempting to put everything back as it had been.

"But how do you turn it on?"

"This is the switch," said Alexander, picking up the voice tube. "It's just like the communications system at Jiguzagu Estate. My great-grandmother donated it."

The young boy seemed not to be listening as he stared out the window. "Look Alexander, outside; it's really a beautiful day; isn't it?"

"Just like you to notice something like that at such a critical moment, Payson, but you make an excellent point. It is way too beautiful to be stuck in class," said Alexander, pressing the switch with perhaps the most evil smirk seen on a child's face since Peter Pan wrestled command of the Jolly Roger from Captain Hook. Taking a moment to clear his mind, Alexander began.

"Scholars and Masters of Grimsley Royal Primary Academy, your attention, please! This is an emergency! Due to my dog's unfortunate and accidental imprisonment in the ventilation system, the campus must be cleared immediately. You all know of his sleep induced gastrointestinal insufficiency so I believe no further explanation to be necessary. It is only a matter of time before the unfortunate results of his last meal reach you.

"All classes and activities are cancelled until further notice. Gather your things and move in a swift but orderly fashion to your dormitories where your prefects will hand out day passes and spending money. Once you are in receipt of said items, make your way off campus immediately and do not return until nineteen hundred, at which time you will be given further instructions. What are you waiting for? Move!

"You'd better get to the dorm, but first tie me up again," said Alex after switching off the system.

"Aw, you're not coming?" asked Payson, following the taller, darker boy to the seat of shame.

"I'll catch up. I can buy you time if I stay here."

Alexander climbed on the high stool, and, after once again donning the pointed yellow dunce's cap, he turned to the corner, placing his hands behind his back. Payson did a reasonably good job thanks to his family's interest in sailing and, as an extension, knotting.

"Go now, Payson."

"Alexander?" How did you get turned toward the room?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I got here, you weren't facing the corner."

"I rocked the chair around."

"Oh…you'll catch up?"

"Yes, now go; this room will be full of masters any minute."

"I'll see you later," said young Payson, opening the door and peeking out surreptitiously.

"Have fun."

"Thanks, Alexander." And with that he was gone.

Moments later that the door burst open, and the headmaster, followed by ten master instructors, stormed into the room. Alexander pretended to have fallen asleep.

"Alexander Row! How did you do it?" shouted the headmaster.

Alexander let forth with a thunderous snore.

"Don't pretend to sleep. I know it was you."

"But how Headmaster? He's tied up," dithered the music master. "I believe you are picking on him. Look, his hands are turning blue - maybe he's unconscious. You should not have left him alone after restraining him."

Alexander silently thanked the man.

"That monster is capable of anything," said the mathematics master.

Alexander really couldn't blame him for feeling this way.

"Just because he found out about your hideous, hirsute buttocks is no reason to make him out a demon," said the literature teacher. "And we'd all appreciate it if you would be more modest in the showers. It's like bathing with a werewolf. You really should consider seeing a doctor."

Wow, thought the boy, is this how they talk to each other when they're not in the presence of their students?

"Stop arguing among yourselves. This is an emergency!" insisted the headmaster. "We'll deal with the boy later. A mass exodus is taking place with every bit of petty cash on hand. We must institute a lockdown, immediately."

"Headmaster, use the communication system to contact the dormitories," said the science master.

"Don't you think I tried that from the laboratory? They are not answering."

"What is that odor?" asked the art master.

"I have been conducting experiments with sulfur," explained Headmaster.

I'm brilliant, thought Alexander.

"And where exactly is your dog?" asked the philosophy master.

"Pythagoras is right behind me. Wait, where'd he get off to?" asked Headmaster, looking around. "Don't distract me! Pythagoras is the least of our worries right now. Get over to the dormitories and stop the children from leaving. They are too young to be running around the capital until nineteen hundred. What are you waiting for? Move!"

The masters stared at him.

"Perhaps it was you who made the announcement. It sounded like you. Maybe you're covering for your dog with these so called 'experiments'," said the history master while the others nodded approval.

Note to self, thought Alexander, my teachers are idiots.

"Are you idiots? Get moving! Now!" shouted the headmaster. "Or you're fired! The lot of you!"

For once Headmaster and I agree, noted the boy.

As the masters scattered, the headmaster stormed toward Alexander. "You may quit acting the part of a sweet innocent now. You, miscreant!"

Being exceedingly well read for a six year old, Alexander knew the meaning of the word – one who behaves criminally – though it seemed a bit of an exaggeration. However, Alexander did not rise at this insult, instead he continued in a seeming state of unconsciousness.

What Headmaster did next surprised Alexander, for, though the man had whipped him before, he had never actually seriously hurt the boy.

"Do you realize what you have done, you spoiled brat? What if one of the younger boys is lost or injured?"

Alex knew no such thing would happen; it really was sad how little the headmaster knew about the students of Grimsley, and the way they looked after each other when off campus.

"Answer me you little bastard!" said the headmaster, pulling him from the chair by the collar. "This time you will regret your actions."

The angry man yanked the cords that bound Alexander, freeing him, after which he dragged the boy to his desk where he grabbed his switch. "Confess!"

Alexander said nothing; he'd never confess. It would mean implicating Payson, and he couldn't bear to think of his friend receiving a whipping. Meanwhile, the headmaster had taken hold of the child's neck, pressing the boy's head down on the desk and administering corporal punishment. Alexander had no idea the man possessed such strength or persistence for the blows stung and the master kept striking him.

"Headmaster Stern, what are you doing to my great-grandson?" came the welcome voice of Alexander's great-grandmother.

"Lady Hippolyte! You arrived so quickly."

"Himago, come here. Now!" said the tall stately woman.

"Hisabo," called Alexander, running to his great-grandmother, who was accompanied by her equally imposing assistant, Phoebe. Alexander took his place beside Lady Hippolyte, looking like a miniature; the family resemblance was so strong.

"Your great-grandson is expelled from this school – permanently - Lady Hippolyte. This time he has gone too far."

"What has he done?"

Headmaster Stern gave an account, which Alexander thought amazingly accurate considering he hadn't witnessed any of it. He could not, however, identify Alexander's accomplice.

"Should we contest this, Alexander?" asked Lady Hippolyte.

"No, Hisabo."

"Phoebe, gather his things and meet us at the transport. Tell Fergus to be ready to leave the moment I get back."

"Yes, Lady Hippolyte," answered Phoebe.

"Lady Hippolyte, it is not just these incidents. I have kept silent and made allowances because members of House Row have attended this school for generations. But I can no longer permit this rebellious and undisciplined boy to contaminate the student body with his strange notions."

"What are you talking about?"

The headmaster gave an accounting of Alexander's numerous sins from organizing a student strike over the treatment of first-formers to his infamous songs, parodying the frailties of his teachers. Then there was the incident with the snakes, not to mention the hopping spiders. Or the time he climbed on his seat during a disciplinary assembly and called the headmaster a bloody bastard which gave rise to chanting of said phrase by the rest of the student body. The last straw had come this very day with the liberation of the student body after Alexander impersonated the Headmaster over the speaker, not to mention the bawdy song about Mathematics Master's posterior.

"My, my, Alexander, as usual you have been a very busy boy," commented Lady Hippolyte.

Holding her skirt, Alexander looked up at her, fear in his clear hazel eyes, only to find a reassuring smile as she ran her hand over his messy black hair. Hisabo really was the best.

"Your great-grandson is a very bright child, one might say he approaches genius in some areas of study, however, his moral character is of the lowest common denominator. I am sorry to inform you, but this boy is on the dark road to becoming a criminal mastermind. You must do something before he grows up or this will end tragically, in his disgrace, as he climbs the steps of the gallows where the executioner…

"Headmaster Stern!"

"Lady Hippolyte?" answered Stern, blinking as if he'd just woken up from a bad dream.

"You, Sir, are a shortsighted, narrow academic who seems to have conflated your students' obedience to grammar school authority with their future worldly success. I believe you have grossly misjudged my Alexander. He has simply exhibited precocious leadership skills in the face of tyrannical oppression. Any pedagogue worth his salt would have recognized this and cultivated it. This school is obviously not worth the exorbitant ten thousand claudia per semester price tag. I shall inform my associates of my dissatisfaction. Good day, Headmaster Stern."

"Er…Lady Hippolyte…perhaps we should discuss this further. I may have overreacted."

"Come Alexander," said the strong, beautiful woman, taking the boy's hand and walking briskly to the door. "I'm due at Tuktum Basin."

"But my lady…"

"Oh, and Headmaster," said Lady Hippolyte, pausing for a moment and turning her head. "I shall be cancelling the library endowment."

"Please reconsider. I'm sure you are right about the child…"

"I understand that corporal punishment is permitted at this prison you call a school, but you, Sir, have grievously assaulted my great-grandchild. I shall never reconsider, and, if I were you, I would watch my back."

Lady Hippolyte stormed out the headmaster's office, marching through the halls and down the stairs, pulling Alexander who had to trot to keep pace.

"Hisabo…"said the boy, as they crossed the tree lined quadrangle.

"Later, Himago."

"Alright, but…I wonder?'

"What do you wonder?"

"If my friend Payson could visit?"

"Is he the one who talked you into this?"

"Not really."

"So, you made a friend."

"Yes."

"I'll consider it."

"Thanks, Polli."

"You're welcome, dear boy," said Lady Hippolyte, as they rounded the corner of the last dormitory, and descended a narrow stairway that lead to the airfield.

In the distance, Alexander could see his great-grandmother's deep blue heavy transport idling on the airfield. The silver maiden archer, House Yokujin's crest, gleamed in the late autumn sunlight. In front of the transport, two children played with a dog, and as he got closer, Alexander realized it was Payson, his sister Hestia and the headmaster's dog, Pythagoras. Off to the side stood Antiope and Fergus talking with a tall very pale man and a woman, neither of whom Alexander had ever seen before. Alexander let go of his great-grandmother's hand and ran.

"Payson…Tia," he shouted, waving.

"Lexi," said Tia, jumping up and down. "This dog is so smart. Watch!"

The little girl threw a red ball in the air and firmly enunciated, "Once, Pythagoras!"

The gold and black short-haired dog stood, a worried expression in his dark brown eyes, as his long tail swung wildly back and forth. He watched the ball land, letting it bounce back into the air, but as it fell again he leaped, catching it before it could touch the ground. Tia and Payson cheered as the dog did a victory lap around them, ending his romp by dropping the ball at their feet. The children were truly entranced, for even in those days dogs were rare. Due to ever increasing food shortages, pet owners needed a royal warrant in order to keep one.

Payson picked up the ball and threw it in the air. "Thrice, Pythagoras!"

With a sheepish look on his black mongrel face, the dog stood stock still, sighing deeply, as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Amazingly, he waited the three allotted bounces before retrieving the ball and bringing it to the children.

"Who's a good boy?" said Payson, getting down on his knees and rubbing the dog vigorously after which he held its chin, repeating, "Who's a good boy?"

"Skippy, get up! You'll ruin your uniform," said the very pale man.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Now, introduce me to your friend."

"Yes, Uncle - this is Alexander Row. Alexander, this is my uncle, Lord Lupanarius of House Eraclea."

"Lately of House Eraclea – I have been banned. A badge I wear with honor, Alexander."

Alexander stared at the tall man transfixed. Like his nephew, he wore his wavy white hair cut short, revealing his pointed ears, but, unlike Payson who had been born in Anatoray after the purge, he bore the red markings of that infamous, bloody house. When the lord shot his nephew a haughty smile, Alexander turned away repulsed.

"Alexander, your manners?" said Antiope.

"Lord Lupanarius," mumbled Alexander with a shiver, making for the heavy transport as he tried to put some distance between himself and this man who set him on edge.

"Alexander?" called Payson, puzzled.

"Lexi, come play with the dog," said Tia.

Alexander relented, going to his sister's side.

"Such a clever dog," said the little girl.

"Well, his name is Pythagoras after all," said Alexander.

"Who is Pythagoras?" asked Tia.

"A mathematician - let's see if he can manage one squared."

"That's a mean trick, Alexander," said Payson.

"What? You think Pythagoras can't manage exponents?"

"I can't manage exponents."

"Watch and learn. Pythagoras, five to the power of zero!"

The dog hung his head, but his mournful eyes watched the heavens, looking from left to right and right to left as the ball bounced once. It seemed as if he would let it fall again when suddenly he made a mad dash and caught it, prancing haughtily back to Alexander and staring at him smugly.

"That is a really brilliant dog," said Lord Lupanarius. "Who trained him to do that?"

"Headmaster, but Alexander must have taught him exponents," said Payson.

"My Alexander, how did you manage that?" asked the pale lord.

"A magician does not reveal his secrets."

"Alexander is a wonder with animals," said Payson. "And he can do voices and play the violin and …"

"Skippy seems to be very fond of you," said Lord Lupanarius.

"You mean Payson?" asked Alexander, shivering again, though the day was pleasant.

"Indeed, who else, perhaps you would visit us at Hawthorn Manor. Skippy has few worthy friends, being such a sweet, thoughtful, intellectual boy."

"My great-grandson will be busy with his lessons," interjected Lady Hippolyte. "And any arrangements for visits will be done through my assistant Antiope, authorized only by me. Am I clear, Lord Lupanarius?"

"As you wish, my dear Lady Hippolyte."

"Perhaps your Payson could visit us?"

"That would be fine. Here is my card."

"Come, Alexander, Hestia. I have places to be."

"I wish we could bring Pythagoras," frowned Tia.

"No Hestia, Headmaster Stern will need him. And for the headmaster's sake I hope that dog is as good at protection as he is at mathematics," replied Lady Hippolyte, ominously, as she boarded the transport.


	10. A Trip to Disith

**Chapter 10: A Trip to Disith  
**by Ivy Rangee (who does not own these characters)

**The Ivy Keys  
On the Frontier of Anatoray  
20 Dekembris 3037  
Fourth Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Opalia in Honor of Lady Ops, Goddess of Abundance  
0600 Hours  
Alex Row's Quarters**

"Alex, do not do this. You could be lost or killed or shot as a spy or even a traitor," pleaded Sophia, her back to him as she stood at the large circular window of his quarters.

Alex ignored her; he had no time for her litany of worries. Instead, he worked diligently but unsuccessfully, attempting to assemble the pieces of a Disith officer's bridge uniform. He'd managed the pants and shoes, but the jacket lay in pieces on his desk. Oddly, the Disith did not sew insignias, stripes or decorative bits onto their jackets. Instead, they fastened them on using tiny, smooth buttons that defied Alex' fingers. Then too, no matter how many times he tried, one or two pieces always remained. It reminded him of the time he and his sister, Hestia, had taken apart a vanship to see how it worked only to find that, no matter how many times they reassembled it, several mystery parts always tarried on the workbench.

"Sophia, is there an instruction manual that comes with this?"

"Why are you going with Nikator instead of your smuggling crew?" asked Sophia, continuing her torrent of objections.

"I wish to extract information from Apraxin's dear old auntie, not scare her to death. Besides, Nikator would not give me the coordinates; you know as well as I, that this is a delicate operation."

"If you insist on going, at least let me accompany you," said Sophia, turning to him, her fists clinched at her side.

"No, you must take command of the _Silvana_; complete the prime minister's mission and meet me here tomorrow at zero three hundred." Alex unbuttoned the pieces of the Disith jacket to try again.

"But you are the only member of the crew who speaks the patios of the desert clans." Sophia frowned, crossing to his desk and examining the jacket. "I think these stripes attach to the collar."

"Pascal is fluent, and I have complete trust in your abilities." With a low growl, Alex attempted to attach the thick piece of striped wool.

"Let me try…you're going to destroy it. You know, I had some difficulty procuring a uniform to fit you, and I promised its owner I'd return it in good condition," replied Sophia, taking the coat and collar away from Alex.

"How did you get it?" Alex asked, watching her, as she attached the collar.

"I have my ways."

"What ways, Sophia?"

"You've never left me in charge before."

"How can you say that? I have done so, many times."

"Yes, well, that was only for a few hours, while you partied with those reprobates _you_ call friends. It hardly prepares me for what you are asking."

"I'll not listen while you disparage my companions."

"Excuse me, but you must admit they are…unusual," she complained, fitting a piece of material with three stripes of braided ribbon sewn into it around the left sleeve.

"Sadly, you've led a very sheltered life, Sophia," said Alex, sitting down at his desk, and resting his feet on its surface. He wore the curly-toed shoes of a Disith soldier. "While you frolicked in a luxurious palace surrounded by first water, those _reprobates_ kept the Guild at bay, giving aid to the people of Anatoray and Disith."

"You exaggerate."

"Me, exaggerate?" said Alex, crossing his arms defiantly. "I am the soul of propriety."

"The soul of propriety – I'll have to remember that next time I find myself kneeling before my father begging for your life," replied Sophia, laughing with genuine glee. "Please Alex, I'm trying to stay angry; don't make me laugh."

"Sophia, a word of caution, you must not write off my friends; seek them out when I'm gone. They'll protect you; promise me you will do as I ask," said Alex, urgency clear in his voice.

"I…I promise; but what are you talking about?" asked Sophia, dropping her work. "Are you deserting us?"

"Do not be an idiot; the _Silvana_ is my home," declared Alex, closing his eyes and leaning back as he stretched his arms over his head. He'd not gotten nearly enough sleep, but then he had grown used to that. "Have I never left you in charge for twenty-four hours before?"

"You know very well you have not!"

"Do I?" Alex could not suppress a yawn, though he tried, for he knew how Sophia would take it.

"Am I boring you, Captain?"

"A bit… but I'm sure the story of how you procured that uniform is very entertaining. Please enlighten me, just in case disciplinary action is required."

"Disciplinary action? You are such a poser," growled Sophia, throwing the jacket down.

"Be assured, Vice Captain," said Alex, with utter sincerity. "I would never leave the _Silvana_ in the hands of someone I didn't trust completely."

"If it meant finding Euris, I believe you would do anything," said Sophia. But he could tell he'd mollified her for she resumed her work on that puzzle called a jacket.

"You denigrate yourself and me," said Alex, making hurt evident in his voice, as he brought his feet to the floor, and leaned forward to evaluate Sophia's progress. He'd had high hopes when she started, but now the prognosis looked grim.

"You must allow me to accompany you," insisted Sophia.

"It is out of the question. The future empress of Anatoray cannot and will not undertake a mission in enemy territory," pronounced Alex, his authority absolute.

"But what if the _Silvana_ is attacked?" Sophia held up the jacket, eyeing it critically. Unfortunately, two pieces of straight black braid remained. With a smirk, Alex waved them at her.

"You have taken command of the bridge and lead the crew to victory in several battles."

"But you were always aboard to take over if things went bad; I do not have your tactical abilities. What if the Guild should attack?" asked Sophia, grabbing the braid with a frown.

"Why would they attack? Besides, you know what to do if that happens."

"Yes, we wait it out, but…" said Sophia, searching the jacket for the placement of the braid.

"There is absolutely no way the Guild can find us. And you possess fine tactical skills."

"But what if they come upon us?" Sophia gave a slightly demented smile as she laid the jacket on his desk and pressed the braid into two channels sewn into the material for that express purpose.

"They will be cautious since we have joined the emperor's fleet, and for some reason, at least for now, they do not wish to offend him. Then, too, we carry nothing of interest to them."

"You are not taking Yukino?"

"No, Miyako needs her. I'm considering sending them to Jiguzagu Estate."

"Who will accompany you?" she asked, holding up the jacket to examine it one more time.

"No one," said Alex, pulling two buttons-like pins from his pocket. They carried the seven arrows of the Disith insignia. "Where do you suppose these go?"

"Alex, you must take someone trusted with you. What if…" said Sophia, as she took the two metal pins from him.

"Do you always have to remind me of my infirmities? Besides Lupan and Nikator will be around."

"That does not comfort me. I don't trust either of them. Please reconsider," insisted Sophia, taking the butterfly clutch from a long prong attached to one of the pins. She pushed the pin-like prong through the jacket's collar and fastened it.

"This is the closest we've come to locating Euris. You know I must go. I have complete confidence in you."

"I wish I felt the same."

"The mission is routine. You've led them before."

"But…"

"Sophia, the time fast approaches when you will be called to lead Anatoray. When that happens, I'll be hard put to replace you; the crew trusts you in a way they can never trust me. You have come a long way from that spoiled, weak, overdressed royal, who boarded this ship three years ago."

"Why do you keep saying that? I was not weak– a bit pampered, perhaps."

"Yes, weak; but it only took one month of hard labor on the _Silvana_ to whip you into shape."

"Heartless slave driver that you are!" Sophia held up the jacket. "Have you anything else in your pockets?"

"I don't think so," said Alex, pulling them inside out.

"Good! Time to try it on." She held the jacket up, and he slipped his arms into the sleeves.

"You have turned out quite well," said Alex, buttoning up the mysterious jacket only to find a left over button hole. How in Hades did anyone wear these bloody things?

"Thank you, Alex. I love the _Silvana _and its crew."

"It has been an honor to serve with you, Sophia," said Alex, tearing the buttons open. At this rate he'd never get to Disith.

"I could not have asked for a better mentor," she replied, her face reddening.

"Nor I a better student; if I do not return follow these instructions," said Alex, taking an envelope from his desk and handing it to her.

"Not return? But you just said…"

"It is a remote possibility for which we must be prepared. Now help me with this jacket. It's got more buttons than a unitary suit."

"Let me button it for you," sighed Sophia, pushing his hands away, making a valiant attempt, but this time there remained two empty buttonholes.

"And where is Yukino? I must speak with her before I leave."

"I'm here, Alexander," said Yukino, entering through the connecting door.

"What are you wearing?" asked Alex.

"A Disith uniform, Lupan lent it to me. Let me button that for you; Lupan showed me the trick of it."

"Lupan helped you dress?"

"He did, and I must say he's remarkably adept; now watch and learn. It fastens in a diamond shape with this flap tucked under the other," said Yukino, making short work of it.

"Why are you wearing a Disith uniform?" demanded Alex.

"I'm going with you."

"No, you are not!"

"This is not up for debate."

"But Miyako…"

"Lady Hippolyte and Antiope will pick her up at Tuktum Basin, when the _Silvana_ rendezvous with the Alwet."

"And how was that arranged?" asked Alex, looking suspiciously from Sophia to Yukino.

"I asked Sophia to send a vanship to Kuramasu Island, after you told us your plans," explained Yukino.

"Sophia?"

"Sorry, Captain," said Sophia, but Alex could tell she wasn't. He should have known their friendship bode ill.

"During wartime any and all outside communications must be approved by the commanding officer," stated Alex, walking to Sophia. "When I get back, Vice Captain, I shall launch an investigation into this unpardonable act of insubordination."

"Yes, Captain, off course, you will." Sophia smiled and shook her head.

"When did you plan on telling me about this? - pretending to be unsure of yourself! You had me fooled, Sophia."

"Well, I hoped you'd pick me to accompany you instead of Yukino so I thought I'd put up a good show."

"Neither one of you are going!"

"Alexander…" cooed Yukino, petting his shoulder.

"Don't call me that, Yukino," said Alex, pushing her hand away. "You know, I think you're enamored of Lupan."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe… a little."

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I know what you two are thinking," said Alex.

"What are we thinking?" asked the two in unison.

"What if poor, crazy Alex starts having flashbacks, or worse a complete break and his condition becomes common knowledge to the enemy."

"You're correct," said Sophia.

"So…you do think I'm crazy."

"Neither one of us is going to answer that. However, one of us is going with you. Choose!" ordered Yukino.

"This is an incredible breach of conduct," frowned Alex, walking away to the circular window.

"You know, Yukino, I do believe he's pouting," commented Sophia.

"Ah, we must be on guard; that is when he's at his most dangerous," chuckled Yukino.

"What is it that bothers you, Captain?" asked the vice captain, with a wink to her co-conspirator.

"The two of you have conspired against me."

"Alexander, stop this!" sighed Yukino, joining him at the window. "I owe you a great debt. Let me help you. You do not know what you will find in Disith."

"Sophia, will you see what's keeping the Disith?" ordered Alex, taking Yukino's hand.

"Of course, Captain."

"Yukino," pleaded Alex when they were alone. "You are my oldest friend and the mother of my child; there is no debt."

"You have been one of the few constants in my life, Alexander. I cannot bear to lose you; do not ask me to abandon you. You remained loyal to me even when I treated you horribly; let me redeem myself."

"Redeem yourself? For what?"

"Oh please, Alexander, I hid your daughter's birth from you for three years; I've cheated on you; I ran away to the Enclave…Shall I continue?"

"You exaggerate; it was not your fault you were sold into concubinage. And in that situation keeping the identity of Miyako's father under wraps was the appropriate action."

"You always play down my faults. Let me do this for you."

"And what of Miyako? You are her mother; she needs you more than I do. I cannot let you accompany me."

"Miyako will be safe with your great-grandmother. Alexander, we are family; I could not live with myself if something happened to you…I…love you."

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you."

"I've said them before."

"Maybe, but this is the first time I've believed you." Alex looked into her remarkable dark eyes. He could see she would not be deterred, and so he gave in, pulling her into an intense embrace. "Thank you, Yukino."

"Alexander…" she whispered, pulling his head down and kissing him.

"Captain," said Sophia, returning, just as the two separated. "We received the signal. The Disith ship is ready to launch."

"Thank you, Sophia. Is the transport ready?"

"It is, Alex."

"Yuki," whispered Alex, looking at the floor. "I think we had better assign guardianship of Miyako to Lady Hippolyte - in case something happens to us."

"Agreed. Here's the paper; I've signed already."

"You've already prepared a document?"

"I had it prepared at the temple and brought it with me, thinking we should make arrangements for Miyako, should something happen to us."

"I don't like to think of her as an orphan," said Alex, signing the document. "Please reconsider."

"I don't do this lightly. Miyako is my only child, and I'm always uneasy when I'm separated from her. Too, I lost my own mother when I was eight, but I cannot bear to send you into the abyss alone."

"Sophia, we need a witness. Would you be willing?" asked Alex, suppressing the strong emotions that roiled within him.

Sophia took the legal-sized piece of parchment, read and signed it, afterward looking up at them, her eyes glistening with tears. "I lost my mother at nine," she whispered. "Tell me you will both return."

"We rendezvous tomorrow at zero three hundred; make sure you're here," said Alex, scribbling a note. "Be sure to hand this, and the custody document directly to Lady Hippolyte, no one else."

"I'll be here; you make sure you are here, hail and hearty, or there will be hell to pay. I say this not as your vice-captain, but as your princess."

"Indeed, Your Highness," said Alex with a bow. "Inform the Disith I'm on my way, Vice Captain."

"Good luck, Alex," whispered Sophia.

"You have your orders, Sophia. Follow them to the letter."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Sophia? You carry precious cargo…"

"Miyako will remain at my side, until I deliver her to Lady Hippolyte, personally."

"Thank you, Sophia."

**Somewhere close to the Grand Stream  
20 Dekembris 3037  
Fourth Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Opalia, in Honor of Lady Ops, Goddess of Abundance  
1400 Hours  
Disith Ship _Kirell's _Guest Quarters**

"This is certainly a great deal more opulent then the _Silvana_, Alexander," observed Yukino, gazing about at the well-arrayed guest quarters. "Would you care for a tart or a beverage?"

Alex ignored her; his irritation growing with every word she spoke. What did she think she was doing? Hostessing a party at the Enclave? And how could she possibly compare the _Silvana_ to this bucket of bolts? Truth be told in terms of décor the _Kirell's _guest lounge did outshine the _Silvana's_, but then so did most places. However, a warship was no place for frills; it's business being deadly serious.

"Please talk to me, Alexander."

"Stop calling me Alexander." He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Why?"

"I'm not that person anymore."

"You are, though you keep him under wraps."

"That young man was an overconfident fool, who died in the Grand Stream ten years ago."

"Alex…"

Though they had been told to remain seated due to possible turbulence, Alex stood, an angry frown on his face as he commenced pacing, his hands behind his back. He really didn't know how Yukino could sit there calmly munching on pastries at a time like this.

"What is bothering you, Alex?" asked the lovely courtesan-priestess, watching him.

"Nothing."

"I can see that."

"Don't humor me! It's infuriating."

"You're uneasy because you're not in control."

"Spare me the analysis, Yukino."

"Did you expect Nikator would give you the run of the ship?"

"I have worked on these ships; in fact at the academy I was a member of the engineering team that identified their weaknesses."

"But that isn't why the prince confines you. Is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were hoping to discover their method of traversing the Grand Stream."

"Maybe," said Alex, pausing to cross his arms, his nose in the air.

"But why? What is the point now?" asked Yukino. Alex sighed, dropping into the seat beside her.

"There are still thousands of people to move. Right now all we have to rely on are Marius' memories from twenty-five years ago. The Stream varies daily, sometimes hourly; it has become as unstable as the weather patterns and the constellations."

"Perhaps on the way back, I could divert the attention of our guards; we can't risk it until then. They might leave us behind."

"They might leave us behind in any case. We have to do it now."

"Alexander, you are so predictable; you have not changed at all."

"How long could you give me?"

"As long as you like."

"I'll take the service tunnel to the bridge; I can watch their methods from the communications service module."

"When you get back, will you sit with me?" asked Yukino, with a seductive smile.

"No."

"Why? You owe me an explanation."

"An explanation?"

"My surname."

"This is not the time, Yukino."

"Indeed it is," she said, with a lovely pout. "You promised me you would talk to me about it last night, but instead you got drunk with Nikator and Lupan."

"Don't insult me, Yukino, I was perfectly sober; however, those two were hammered."

"You were quoting long passages from Milton; that is a sure sign that you've overindulged."

"I always quote Milton; I had to convince Nikator that I was as wasted as he, so I could win the card game. Otherwise we would not be here."

"Ah, strategic drunkenness?"

"You have so little faith in me, Yukino."

"Do you even remember the passage?" she asked, her eyebrow arched like an inquisitor.

"The mind is its own place, and in itself  
Can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven.  
What matter where, if I be still the same,  
And what I should be, all but less than he  
Whom thunder hath made greater? Here at least  
We shall be free; the Almighty hath not built  
Here for his envy, will not drive us hence:  
Here we may reign secure; and, in my choice,  
To reign is worth ambition, though in Hell:  
Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven.  
But wherefore let we then our faithful friends,  
The associates and co-partners of our loss,  
Lie thus astonished on the oblivious pool,  
And call them not to share with us their part  
In this unhappy mansion, or once more  
With rallied arms to try what may be yet  
Regained in Heaven, or what more lost in Hell?"

"Lucky guess," laughed Yukino. "Tell me, how's your head?"

"Have you got anything for a pounding headache, slight nausea?" asked Alex, his skin a pale shade of green.

"Yes, I brought some herbs."

"Hurry, Yuki," groaned Alex.

Yukino crossed the room and opened the door to the passageway, only to be barred by two burly guards.

"You are not authorized to leave this area, Lieutenant Alwet," said the taller of the two.

Alex watched with a smirk as Yukino went into full-on temptress mode, gazing at the poor bastard with her deep, black eyes, while batting her lustrous, long eyelashes. He felt sorry for the guileless soldier; a mere fly caught in the web of a very clever spider.

"What is your name?" asked Yukino, staring up at the man, her eyes wide and innocent. She had even changed the timber of her voice, speaking in a soft, high pitched, feminine murmur.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Alwet, I didn't hear you."

She stood on tiptoes, murmuring in the soldier's ear, and Alex watched as their jailer melted. Alex had to admit, the voice she had adopted was utterly adorable.

"I'm Petty Officer Third Class Brodsky, Ma'am; I can't let you leave, but I'll send the ship's swain to fetch you some hot water and cups. Will that do?"

Yukino nodded, and then turned, slinking elegantly across the room as the poor petty officer third class stared, consumed. Alex bowed his head so the fellow would not see him laughing.

"That was quite a show," whispered Alex, when Yukino resumed her seat next to him.

"Was I obvious?"

"Not at all, Yukino; truly, you are a great artist."

"As are you, Alexander."

Before Alex could comment, the ship's swain burst into the room with a steaming teapot and cups, placing them on the serving table and rolling it to where Yukino sat.

"Will there be anything else, Lieutenant?" he asked, gazing into her face like a lovesick youth. Alex was pretty sure the good swain had no idea that another human being sat beside Yukino, such was the power of her glamour.

"No, thank you," said Yukino with a radiant smile and polite nod.

"Please do not hesitate to ask should you need anything," said the ship's swain, watching her with obvious admiration. "I am at your service; truly; anything."

"This will suffice, thank you."

"As you wish, but do feel free to inform the guard of your desires should you have even the slightest need. I'll rush to your service – anything – anything at all."

"I shall remember that."

With one last longing glance the man left, after which Yukino immediately jumped to her feet and prepared Alex' hangover remedy.

"I don't believe I cared for the way that man looked at you, Yukino," said Alex, taking his cup.

"You have nothing to fear, Alexander. Now drink up; it will not take effect for fifteen minutes. And you have work to do."

Alex drank the vile liquid, and then rested his head on Yukino's shoulder, where he tried heroically to keep from nodding off to sleep, but to no avail. Subtly the scene shifted, to Kuramasu Island on a clear summer night. He had climbed to just bellow the tree line and camped on the mountainside, where he lay under a lone black pine, breathing in its sweet fragrance, as he watched the millions of pulsating stars cast across the luminescent Prussian blue sky. With the vastness of the heavens and the multitude of stars, he knew he slept, for his dream-skies were always the same.

"Alexander…" said the dark silhouette of an owl, perched on a low branch just above him.

"Master Arpaktiko? Is that you?"

"Indeed, young man, it has been many years since last we met. Has it not?"

"Has Lady Persephone sent you?"

"She has. For some reason she is fond of you, though I cannot fathom why."

"Perhaps it is my rapport with her son, but you are right, I have not deserved her patronage."

"Humble pie does not work with me, Alexander! You should know that I am beyond feeling pity. Actions and their consequences are all I care about."

"You have always been a strict taskmaster. Have you a message?"

"Lady Persephone wishes to know why you take this journey instead of using her boon."

"I'm saving her gift until the time is right."

"And will the time ever be right?" asked Arpaktiko.

Alex frowned at the clever bird and then sat up, staring pensively into the darkness. The night raptor had a point.

"Ah…you are afraid," said the owl, floating down to Alex' side and examining him with its brilliant golden eyes. "You could have asked at any time, yet you conveniently forgot."

"Thank you for that analysis, Doctor Jung."

"Was that sarcasm? Gods, I do love sarcasm, though preferably my own."

"Are you staying to gloat? Or is there something else?"

"Why am I still here? Hmm…oh yes…there is more," said the owl, hopping about in front of Alex.

"From?"

"The lady, who else? Gods, you're an idiot."

"Says the one who forgot his task."

"You are extremely impertinent, human; you forget that I am an immortal."

"Yes, yes an immortal messenger…now state your business," commanded Alex.

"You must be prepared for the worst and the best."

"And?"

"And what?"

"That's it?"

"I believe it is quite succinct."

"Quite succinct, and quite useless," said Alex with a frown, but, truth be told, he didn't like the sound of it.

"It is not my fault you are a nincompoop."

"It is not my fault you are obscure and ambiguous."

"I see the nature of omens is not lost on a buffoon like you," shot back the haughty messenger.

"Anything else?" asked Alex, exasperated.

"No!"

"Goodnight then."

"It's morning, Alexander; you're dreaming. Remember?" said the owl, spreading his enormous brown and tan striped wings.

"Wait! I have a question. Is this the auger Yukino prayed for?"

"Do not be greedy human; it is unbecoming."

"The ring was the auger?" asked Alex, ignoring the insult.

"Do you need everything spelled out?" said the owl.

"Yes."

"You are so dense; truly, humans are pathetic. Ah, but what can be expected of a creature that is blind to seventy percent of the cosmos," growled the owl.

"Oh, come on, Master, grant me a blessing; we go way back.

The owl huffed an exasperated sigh. "Y-E-S!"

"Thank you," said Alex, standing and bowing.

Arpaktiko turned his head slowly to profile and stared at Alex with one enormous eye, blinking slowly, and then, with a gurgling sound that Alex though might be a chuckle, the bird launched itself to the heavens. It circled high above him and then dropped rapidly, resuming its gyre.

"Do not delay, human, Lady Persephone loses patience."

"I don't wish to use a boon from the holy lady for trivial reasons."

"You know very well this is not trivial. Soon, human, soon," said the bird, squinting menacingly as if Alex were prey.

"As my lady commands," replied Alex, shivering like a helpless field mouse.

The night raptor blinked once more, to show he meant business, Alex presumed, and then flew away. For a moment Alex lay down and resumed gazing at the heavens, but his eyelids grew heavy, and once again he dozed as the scene shifted to his dream beach where he woke seated on the high cliff overlooking the black sand shore, but once again he was not alone.

"I've been waiting for you," whispered his sylph. As usual Ourea wore a wreath woven of pine bows in her dark long hair. A light warm breeze sent wisps of her silky fine locks dancing in the breeze.

"Ourea…" murmured Alex, kissing her cheek. Gods, he loved her complicated scent. What is it, he wondered… clouds… cloves… wind… spring rain?

"When will you make use of the boon?" asked Ourea, pulling the sleeve of her diaphanous pale green dress over her bare shoulder.

"Not you too?" accused Alex, but he regretted it, for when she turned to him, he could see she was not well. Her vibrant gray-green eyes seemed clouded with sorrow, and her tawny skin had paled until it appeared almost translucent but for the dark marks that encircled her eyes.

"You will need me," she said, her normally sweet, clear voice sounding raspy, weary and breathless.

"That goes without saying; I've always needed you. But, Ourea, what is wrong?" Alex felt moved to tears. What had he done to bring this about?

"Have the poem complete before you make the supplication," she ordered, dangling her bare legs over the cliff's edge. She turned away with a wan,

heartbroken smile.

"Ourea, what is it?" asked Alex. "And what poem?"

"The poem Dracori requested you finish – about heaven's love for sea."

"But why?" he asked, pulling the gauzy sleeve of her dress off her shoulder to kiss her skin. How could he have abandoned her? But he knew; in his anger and bitterness, he'd turned his back on all that supported him in favor of a vendetta. And, no matter how hard he'd tried to move on over the last ten years, he always spiraled back to that terrible day in the Grand Stream and the heartless, gloating smile of that Guild bitch. He had to bring her low for so many reasons.

"He is the boundary guardian; he will not let you pass without it," she said, running the back of her hand lightly over his cheek. "I have missed your attention so much."

"Pass to where?" he asked, grabbing her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"Where do you think?" She laughed quietly, her eyes half closed.

"If I knew I would not need to use the boon." Alex saw tears in her eyes.

"You are out of excuses, Alexander; it is time to man up," said Ourea. She seemed to be trying to sound stern and formal, but her voice caught as a tear traveled slowly down her pallid cheek.

"Man up?" smiled Alex, gently. "Do you know what that means?"

"To grow a pair," said the sylph, with some of her old haughtiness as she pushed the tear away. "Though you ignore me, I have not been unobservant. Did you not instruct the prince to do the same?"

Alex looked away; had he been a coward all these years, dodging the truth of Euris' fate? "I suppose we're in for another trip to the underground?"

"That is obvious, for that is where Lady Persephone resides."

"To her grotto?"

"Possibly."

"By the same route?"

"Maybe."

"Are you sure you have the strength?" asked Alex, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I shall find it." Ourea leaned on him, weeping.

"Ourea, is this trip to Disith folly?" asked Alex. "Is that why you weep?"

"I weep because I am your sylph and it gives me great happiness to converse with you like this again. As to the trip to Disith, I cannot see into the future; I have no oracular powers."

"Do you have advice?"

"This journey is something you must do; it will have unexpected beneficial consequences, but not in the way you wish."

"Hm…is that a prophecy?"

"There is no magic involved; it is a simple extrapolation based on the facts."

"Explain," he asked, rocking her in his arms, and finding comfort in the great, redeeming love they shared.

"You will see; there is one aboard the _Kirell _that you have written off as an enemy. Tread carefully and you may make a powerful ally."

"Who?"

"Use your head," she laughed at him, nestling closer.

"I have so many enemies…" whispered Alex. "It's hard to…"

"You'll see; this man, though repulsive, has redeeming qualities…"

"Is happiness the only reason you weep?"

"No, Alexander."

"Then why?"

"You must act. Time is short."

"Ourea? Why do you say that?"

"You must surmount these difficulties, without delay; the end draws nigh. And remember me, please."

"I'll never forget you again…you are mine. And I've learned the hard way that nothing can be mine, nor can I even be my own, unless you are mine first."

"For if you are not mine nothing is mine. Two as one," whispered the sylph, kissing his lips. He returned the kiss with all the old passion and longing he'd once felt for this elemental being who lived within and through him.

"Wake up, Alexander," whispered Yukino, shaking him. "We're entering the Grand Stream."

"Yuki…" groaned Alex, feeling dizzy from the quickness of the shift.

"Here, have some coffee."

"No need, I'm awake," said Alex, sitting up. Physically he felt much better, though Ourea's comments and demeanor made him uneasy. He'd not seen her weep since he was a boy. "You must leave me some of that tea."

"Not if it enables your drinking."

"Are you ready to dazzle them?"

"I am," she said with a smile and a wink. Yukino stood, smoothing her skirt and adjusting her hair, pulling strands from under kepi.

"You look stunning as always, Yukinon; no need to adjust anything," said Alex, admiring her.

Something in Ourea's urgency moved Alex to nostalgia, and he recalled his long-term, deep attachment to Yukino. They shared a bond – an understanding without words – that he took for granted. Acting upon this odd longing, he stood, taking her hand and leading her out of sight of the guards, where he kissed her. "Yukino, I…"

"Alex…?"

"You are very dear to me," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Remember that, should something happen to me."

"Alex, you're giving me chills," said Yukino, returning the embrace. "Have you had a dream?"

"No," he lied. "I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you, Alex," she said, pulling his head down and kissing him.

"Ahem…"

Alex and Yukino quickly released each other to find themselves in the presence of Pateras Apraxin, who gazed back at them with his usual creepy grimace. Alex wondered how he'd missed the odor of stale paper that followed the man everywhere.

"Good day, Captain Alex. And to you, Lieutenant Alwet is it? You look so like the doctor's assistant."

"Pateras Apraxin," said Alex. "I had no idea you were aboard."

"Did you think I'd not find out about this excursion? You underestimate me."

"I had no idea you wished to accompany us," said Alex, maintaining politeness.

"I must speak with you, Captain. Perhaps, your subordinate… or is companion a better word? Anyway, perhaps she would give us a moment?"

"Lieutenant Alwet?" said Alex.

"You know Lieutenant Alwet you do bare a strong resemblance to the good doctor's assistant." With a smirk on his pale, narrow face, Pateras Apraxin squinted at her through his long stringy hair.

"She's my cousin," lied Yukino, with a brilliant smile that Alex knew to be fake.

"Ah, I see; the captain is indeed a lucky man to have two such charming women aboard his ship," said the priest, adjusting his dirty black robe.

"Thank you, Pateras, I'll be sure to share your compliment with my cousin," said Yukino, walking away. Alex thought he saw a shiver of revulsion run down her spine.

"Perhaps, you and your cousin would join me for diner?" asked the holy man, eyeing Yukino closely.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me, Pateras?" asked Alex, anxious to get rid of this strange, strange man and commence the espionage operation.

"Your name, Captain Alex," said Pateras Apraxin, still watching Yukino cross the room.

Alex knew what the old letch was thinking _'Dat ass' _or something close to it, thus he moved directly into the priest's line of sight, rendering Yuki invisible. Perhaps Sophia had been right to name Yukino a distraction. "My name, Pateras?"

"Yes, your name," said Apraxin, redirecting his gaze to Alex with a frown.

"State your concern."

"You have an imperial bearing; do you realize that, Alexander?"

"So you have come to the conclusion that Alex is a diminutive for Alexander? What amazing powers of deduction."

"Thank you, Alexander, but it is the rest of your name I need to confirm. Alexander Pieter James Petros Row?"

"How ridiculous! Connecting me with that patzer," said Alex, turning away from the man so he wouldn't see Alex' complexion go livid. How did he know? And, if he knew Alex' true identity, had he guessed Sophia's? She could be in immanent danger while Alex chased what? Ghosts?

"There is no need to fear, Alexander. You may be the spawn of the Dark Lord, but I made a vow to the Sankta to aid you and that supersedes all."

"You made a promise to Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata?"

"I did."

"You spoke to her?"

"In a sense."

"In a sense?"

"She answered a prayer."

"A prayer?"

"You'll understand soon enough."

"I prefer to understand now," said Alex, regaining his composure and turning to face the repulsive priest.

"I prayed for the deliverance of my village day and night for weeks to no avail, until one day my great-great aunt came to me with the sankta's ring and a request."

"What sort of ring?"

"You know very well what ring. That so called artist took it and gave it to you last night."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

The poor pateras sighed. "Your evasions only add to the mounting evidence that you are the one. The sankta warned Amita Maya…"

"Amita Maya?"

"My great-great aunt."

"What was the sankta's request?"

"That I may use the ring as I saw fit; however, there was a caveat. In return I must make an effort to find Alexander Row and do whatever he asked– no matter what the circumstances."

"When was this?"

"Eight, possibly nine, years ago – there abouts."

"Why should I trust someone who despises me?"

"Well, the feeling is mutual, isn't it?"

"You answer my question with a question that is irrelevant. I am not Alexander Row."

"But you fit the description so well; I cannot understand why it took me so long to see it."

"Description?"

"What must I do to gain your trust?"

"Nothing would ever lead me trust you."

"Let me see. Besides interviewing Amita Maya about the sankta, what would you hope to gain from this trip?"

"That is not your concern."

Alex made to walk away, but Apraxin followed. "Perhaps if I revealed how we Disith traverse the Grand Stream so easily?"

"Well, how do you?"

"Would you trust me if I gave you the secret?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"It depends on how absurd your explanation is."

"I see. The method of navigation must seem plausible to you."

"You state the obvious."

"I shall risk it, but in return you will do two things," demanded the priest.

"Will I?"

"They are simple requests; you will allow me to be present when you question my great-great aunt, and you will help me convince her that the sankta wishes her to depart with us."

"That is it?"

"It would be best if you trusted me; however, that cannot be forced. So I'll settle for the two I've stated."

"And why would your great-great auntie listen to the likes of me?" smirked Alex.

"The possessor of the ring has vouched for you. I can see my remark has deeply affected you. Perhaps, you need time to consider your response?"

"No," said Alex, his heart beating rapidly, a combination of dread and anticipation. But then, a clever thought came to him borne on a fearful jolt of adrenaline; just how much did Apraxin love his dear auntie? "I agree on one condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" said the priest with annoyance.

"The Ivri need a new home; we must settle them with your villagers in the Ivy Keys. There is no other place for them."

"The Ivri?" asked Pateras Apraxin, venom in his voice. "That is impossible. They are anathema; their ways are vile."

"You realize they will die if we don't move them."

"Then that is their fate," pronounced the priest with finality.

"Explain to me this; you say you are blessed by your deity, do you not?" asked Alex, walking to a nearby porthole to watch as lightening bolts flashed through the angry clouds of Grand Stream.

"Of course, thus my village is saved." Apraxin followed him.

"It is a mystery to me."

"What is?"

"Why any deity would bless the likes of you."

"That is because you are damned," growled the pateras.

"I may be damned, but I am not stupid; I researched the Ivri and their relationship to your cult."

"It is not a cult!"

"All of Disith once worshiped as the Ivri do. These people are your countrymen, some may even be relatives. How can you condemn them to death?" asked Alex, turning a piercing glare on the judgmental holy man.

"It is not I; it is their refusal to see the true way," said Pateras Apraxin, his tone stern and haughty, yet the priest's eyes betrayed a trace of conscience laced with a hint of doubt. Alex sensed that he had struck a nerve.

"So your deity will allow the annihilation of an entire people – every man, woman and child - over a few points canonical law?"

"I would not expect you to understand."

"You have placed a set of arbitrary rules before the lives of your fellow countrymen. Truly, you throw away a unique opportunity."

"What do you mean?" asked Apraxin. Alex sensed desperation; perhaps, the man needed a way out of his hate.

"Isn't there a story in your sacred texts regarding the righteousness of giving aid to those you revile?"

"You have it backwards; the story is about receiving help from those you revile. And how is it you know of our scripture?" Apraxin eyed Alex suspiciously.

"As Anatoray's liaison officer to the Disith, it is my duty to know, and as to having it backwards I don't think so," said Alex, commencing a lawyerly pace. "You assume the one who gives aid in the story is not repulsed by the unfortunate he helps. There is nothing to support that."

"You are saying the revulsion goes both ways?"

"Indeed, just like us," said Alex, resting his case.

"I believe you may be right; the scriptures in action so to speak. It would be a teachable moment."

"And isn't that the point, Pateras?"

"This will not be easy; I shall have to prepare the people, but it must and can be done, using the scripture you have cited."

"Do you agree to my condition?"

"I do. And what of you?"

"I agree to your terms," said Alex, turning on his heels and making for a seat beside Yukino.

"Thank you," said Pateras Apraxin, following closely. "Though I cannot help but wonder how the sankta came to have knowledge of a man with your diabolical nature. Ah, well her ways are mysterious."

"Indeed, they are." Alex sat close to Yukino, very pleased with himself. Still a niggling concern haunted him. What if Nikator, Lupan and Apraxin simply manipulated him? And if they did, why? To get at Sophia? But the ring? He had no doubt as to its authenticity. No, he would see this through, not that he had a choice; however, how to protect Yukino? Best to act like he always did; haughty, callous, cold and slightly demented. "Well?" Alex demanded.

"Well what?" asked Apraxin.

"What is the Disith secret for navigating the Grand Stream?"

"It's very simple. We follow the rain birds."

"The rain birds?"

"Indeed when we enter the Grand Stream we put up no resistance allowing the air currents to pull us until we locate flocks of rain birds, and then we simply follow them. They are peerless navigators."

"Rain birds," laughed Alex. Such a simple, elegant solution, he had no doubt of the priest's veracity. "Of course."


	11. Apraxin's Auntie

**Chapter 11: Apraxin's Auntie**  
by Ivy Range

**Disith  
20 Dekembris 3037  
Fourth Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of Opalia, in Honor of Lady Ops, Goddess of Abundance  
1400 Hours  
The Village of Sirm**

Never in his life had Alex felt a colder wind. It came from the west, whistling down the valley with an eerie, high-pitched scream, stirring the hip-deep snow they trudged through, and sending the powdery surface ice crystals whirling in the air to sting his face. Alex followed Nikator, who led the small band from the Disith ship, _Kirell, _to his wife's village of Sirm, the ship being too large to land in the village.

After thirty minutes the party had only advanced a few meters to a rock wall, where they paused shivering in the frigid air, while some of Nikator's men cleared a tall drift. The prince shouted over the howling gale, attempting to point out their route when abruptly the wind died away.

"That's a bad sign," commented Lupan. "We had better complete our business quickly.

"Thank you, Lupan," said Nikator. "But I can handle this."

Alex was about to question Lupan when large feathered snowflakes began slowly falling, mapping and defining the vast open plane. The sight of falling snow mesmerized him, as did its clean, cold scent, hurtling him back through time. Controlling himself with difficulty, he remembered his youth, when all things had seemed possible, before he had made so many fatal mistakes. Yukino must have understood, for she reached forward to touch his hand as members of the band commenced scrambling over the wall.

"Prince Messina," said the Guild Engineer, Lupan, a shiver in his voice. "What happened to the _Kirell's _store of snow gear?"

"We left everything here for those who stayed behind."

"Too bad."

"Not for them. You'll be happy to know we signaled the village before leaving the _Kirell_. Someone will meet us with snowshoes and poles along the way."

"I hope they make it sooner rather than later," said Lupan, who had just leaped from the rock wall, only to sink hip deep in the snow.

"We're close; the path through those pines leads to the main street of Sirm," explained Nikator.

"How far to Pateras Apraxin's great aunt's?" asked Yukino, who, being the smallest, was lifted over the wall.

"Not far, now that we've cleared the wall, Lieutenant; and everyone calls her Amita Maya," said Pateras Apraxin, keeping pace with Yukino and attempting to aid her.

"Captain Alex?" called Yukino.

But Alex did not respond as anxiety took hold of his body, reigning supreme. He felt as if he walked to his doom, and it took an extreme effort of will not to turn and run.

"Captain Alex, help!" came Yukino's frantic, muffled voice.

Her obvious need brought Alex out of his self-absorption, and he turned with some difficulty to find her up to her eyes in a snow bank. The pateras attempted to aid her, but by her expression she'd rather freeze to death then let the priest touch her. Something in the situation struck his dark sense of humor, and Alex smiled.

"Don't just stand there smirking; help me!" cried Yukino.

Alex waded over to her, accompanied by Lupan, and the two extracted her from her icy cocoon.

"Climb on my back, Lieutenant Alwet, I'll carry you," said Alex, his anxiety broken. "I suspect it's the only way to keep you out of trouble."

"Once we're in the trees the snow will not be as deep," commented Nikator. "Just a few more meters, but there's a hill to climb first."

"Do you carry all your lieutenants, Captain Alex?" asked Apraxin, with a sneer that Alex supposed was the priest's attempt at a smile.

"Only the ones I can lift."

"It's a common practice in Anatoray," pontificated Lupan.

"And what would you know about it?" asked Apraxin, but this time with a real sneer.

"It's done to keep the higher ranking officers humble, since most of them are nobility and need a taking down," replied Lupan, with a wink at Alex. "Isn't that right, Captain Alex?"

Alex ignored them intent on keeping his footing. And it was not long before the same need for concentration silenced the entire party as they continued to wade across the deserted plain that had once been fertile farmland, but now lay perpetually buried under a thick crust of ice and snow.

"Are you all right, Captain Alex?" called Nikator as they climbed the hill. "It can't be easy carrying another as you are."

"I'm fine; Lieutenant Alwet's remarkably light for a woman of her size," said Alex, his voice deadpan.

Alex both heard and felt Yukino's lovely girlish giggle. "Woman of my size? I thought you liked my size," murmured Yukino, at his ear.

"Indeed, you are the perfect size for a man of my stature. I made no derogatory statement," answered Alex in a low voice, for she really was no burden.

"Hmm…" she whispered in his ear. "I suppose you are the perfect size for me as well."

"Am I?" laughed Alex, concentrating on the banter that kept his fears at bay.

As they conquered the hill, the group entered a pine forest where the snow was only a few inches deep; however, Alex did not put Yukino down. He needed her touch and warmth to calm him; Yukino seemed to understand for she rested her head on his shoulder, humming a soft, slow melody that vibrated through his body, giving him a sense of wellbeing.

The scent of the dark fur trees reminded Alex of Tereine Estate. There on a small peninsula above a lake, in Saturnalias past, he'd sung hymns of praise to Lord Saturn and Lady Ops while collecting pine cones to decorate the manor house. Euris had too, having already become a fixture of his life by the time he turned three.

The trail through the piney forest had a magical quality as the trees and the snow absorbed ambient sounds into soft green needles and huge lazy swirling flakes, plunging them into a world steeped in silence. Watching carefully, Alex tried to keep track of the path, but Nikator led a twisted trail among the towering evergreens.

"Don't worry, I've left trail markers," whispered Yukino. "You can put me down, now."

"No, I need your body heat," said Alex.

"So this chivalrous act was all a ruse to keep warm."

"Chivalry? Spare me, Yuki." They broke through the trees to find a small boy waiting for them beside a sledge, piled high with snowshoes and poles. He wore so much clothing that Alex could see little of his face. But by crinkled lines of happiness around the child's crescent-shaped gray eyes, Alex could tell the boy smiled.

"Mayat," waved Nikator. "How goes it?"

"Amita Maya said you would come," laughed the boy, lifting his hands over his head. "And she was right!"

"Do you understand the Disith dialect?" asked Lupan, sidling up to Alex and Yukino.

"No," replied Alex, crisply.

"Of course you don't," answered Lupan, knowingly. "May I translate for you?"

"That would be appreciated."

"Is something wrong?" asked Pateras Apraxin, rushing to the boy.

"Uncle Makar?" asked young Mayat. Alex noted the boy's instant despair as the child's smile lines disappeared and his shoulders slumped.

"Yes, boy," answered Apraxin, severely. "Now answer the question."

"We have run low on food, and Amita Maya is not well," said the boy.

"Tell me what's happened to her!" said Apraxin, rushing to the boy and shaking him. "Answer me!" shouted the priest when Mayat hesitated.

"She's gone blind!" cried the startled child, breaking free and backing away.

"What has your stupid, lazy mother done to her?" demanded Apraxin from the stricken boy.

"Pateras! Control yourself," interrupted Nikator, restraining the priest. "We will be there soon, stop frightening the child."

"Put me down," whispered Yukino.

"Have you brought anything that might help?" asked Alex, kneeling.

"It depends, maybe, but I left my bag aboard the _Kirell_."

Yukino walked to Mayat and squatted before him. "Hello, Mayat," she said in the Anatoray dialect, while also using hand signs to communicate with the boy. "I'm Lieutenant Alwet."

"Hello, Miss Lady Lieutenant," said the boy, obviously relieved. "My name is Mayat Lascar."

"What an exceedingly clever boy, you speak the Anatoray dialect fluently."

"Everyone here does."

"Really?"

"The prince made us; he said we would need it. Professor Lupan taught us."

"Would you show me how to go about wearing these things?" asked Yukino, holding up a snowshoe and turning it about.

"Yes, Miss Lady Lieutenant," said the child, taking it from her. "You hold it this way."

"Professor, is it?" smirked Alex, turning to Lupan. "With what institution are you associated, _Professor_?"

"The University of Experiential Scholarship, Department of Hard Knocks."

"Never heard of it; but it sounds legit."

"You should look into it; I'm sure you'd easily receive a distinguished professorship, maybe even with an endowed chair."

"An endowed chair? Tempting."

"That is my opinion, but, of course I'm a mere research professor," said Lupan, walking to the sledge and picking up a pair of snowshoes.

"Enough chit chat!" shouted Apraxin. "We need to get moving."

"I am the leader of this expedition, Pateras Apraxin. I'll give the orders," interjected Nikator. "All right everyone, let's get moving. And for the sake of our guests speak in the language of Anatoray."

Within minutes the group had moved quickly up the tiny main street of Sirm, locomotion swift now that all wore the appropriate footgear. Lupan, Nikator and Apraxin carried on a low conversation regarding the weather of which Alex caught only ominous snippets. The wind, now from the north, had picked up again, driving the falling snow directly in their faces and effectively blinding them.

Passing the last house on Sirm's main street, they continued up the mountain two hundred fifty meters, before bearing west into a stand of fur trees, behind which stood a little gingerbread house like one of those from Miyako's book of fairy tales. Smoke swirled out of the chimney, and the flickering lights in the two small windows on either side of the door seemed to welcome them like smiling eyes. Behind the dwelling a snow-covered mountain rose steeply, sheltering the house from the wind.

Beckoning them, Mayat led the way across what must have once a grassy meadow. The boy opened the door and shooed them all into a mud room, admonishing them to make haste removing and hanging up their wet clothes and boots. A second inner door opened into the toasty warm main room of the little cottage, its atmosphere filled with the lovely scent of hot barley soup and fresh bread. A young woman kneeled by the edge of a narrow bed feeding an elderly woman who sat surrounded by pillows, which were propped up against the old wrought iron bedstead.

"Prince Messina, it is an honor," said the young woman, rising quickly only to immediately curtsy.

"The honor is mine, Lady Valeriya," said the prince with a nod of his head.

"Nikator, boy…I knew you'd come," said the ancient woman, her voice amazingly girlish.

"Amita Maya," answered Nikator, rushing to her. He knelt and took her hand, bringing it to his forehead.

"Makar? Is that you I hear sniffling?"

"Amita Maya…" said Apraxin, pushing tears aside, and taking his place on the other side of the bed.

"Lupan?"

"Amita Maya, you remembered me," said the artistic engineer, following Apraxin.

"How could I forget a scoundrel like you?" laughed the old woman.

Alex looked to Yukino, who drew near him. "Here is the true spiritual center of Nikator's people," she whispered.

Alex nodded, watching Amita Maya, surrounded by her admirers as the four murmured to each other. Though he wished to interrogate her, he could not bring himself to intrude. These grown men loved this old woman like a long, lost mother – something Alex understood.

His anxious musings came to an abrupt end when he heard Amita Maya exclaim loudly. "You have brought Alexander? Bring him to me immediately."

"But, Amita Maya!" exclaimed Apraxin, kneeling beside her. "You must rest now."

"No, Makar, not now," said the old woman, sternly. "I have all eternity for that."

"What are you saying?" asked Apraxin.

With Yukino in hand, Alex moved closer, noting the fear and panic in the priest's voice. Something about these two brought to mind his own bond with his great-grandmother.

"You know what I'm saying, nephew, and you must not fear the inevitable. It is unbecoming; remember your position, as you are afraid so is your flock."

Apraxin took her hand and held it to his cheek. "Do you remember when you took me in? How afraid I was?"

"I do; truly, Makar, that fear manifests now as an overarching attachment born of your early abandonment. This will always be your demon. Please do not ever let me be a source of further suffering to you."

"When I wept at night you always comforted me, holding your hand to my cheek just as you are now…" said Apraxin, tears clearly visible.

"I did, Makar, and, if you would allow it, you might find a bride, who would happily comfort you."

"Who would comfort such a one as I?"

"I'm sure if you would bathe, brush your teeth and wear clean clothes, you would have many admirers," smiled Amita Maya. Alex and Yukino gazed at each other skeptically. "Now let me speak with Alexander alone."

"Yes, Amita Maya," frowned Apraxin, stepping aside.

"Will you get the envelope please, Makar?"

"Where is it?"

"Where you left it."

"Yukino," whispered Alex. "Find out what you can from Lady Valeriya about Amita Maya's condition and help if you can."

"Of course, Alexander, but as I said, my things are on the _Kirell_."

"Nikator is taking stock of what is needed to move them, and will contact the _Kirell_. Have him add your bag of tricks to the list."

"Alexander?" said Amita Maya. "Please, time is short; sit down. Let me touch your face."

Alex reluctantly did as she requested, taking her hand and bringing it to his face. The words 'time is short' brought him back to Ourea's warning, setting him trembling. Gods, he'd rather be in battle than letting this stranger touch him. As she examined his face he too examined hers. Though elderly, her skin was smooth, pink and clear, her wide set eyes which must have once been emerald, were now diluted to the milky green color of spring moss. With her round face and bow lips she appeared to always smile, and though she wore a scarf around her head, it was clear that her white hair had once been red. In fact she looked very much like an older version of the painting of Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata.

"Why are you scowling?" asked Amita Maya. "Ah well, she said you are both very serious and very handsome. I wish I could see you; I'm not too old to appreciate a good-looking man. Ah, the sankta loved you so much."

"Loved?" asked Alex, growing more uneasy at her touch. This woman took liberties, infuriating him. Panic gripped him, as his wrath intensified, dark and ominous, yet, at the same time he felt strangely powerless, detached and alien. The effect nauseated him. He wished he'd never left the comfort of the _Silvana_ and his role as its captain. It was obvious to him who the true sankta was. Though great-hearted, no one would ever mistake Euris for a saint. He should have seen that.

"I should not have used the past tense."

"Who are you talking about?" he asked, turning away from her touch.

"Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata, of course, but that is not how you know her. Is it?" said the old woman, finding his sleeve.

"Did she give you her name?" Alex shrugged her hand away; he felt naked under the scrutiny of this blind woman.

"Yes, but I'll not speak of it aloud. She left you a letter."

"A letter? Where is she?"

"They took her," whispered Amita Maya, reaching for his hand, as he drew it away. "But you must keep that to yourself."

"They?" asked Alex, coldly. "Be specific."

"The Guild," sighed Amita Maya, placing her hands in her lap. "The letter will explain much. I took her in when she first arrived. Poor dear, she had no memory of who she was."

"Was she…alone?" asked Alex, suddenly overwhelmed by a powerful wave sorrow that set his chin quivering.

"Your voice – are you afraid or sad?"

Alex did not answer, bringing his thoughts back to the path of vendetta so he might hold these emotions at bay; he would remain distant from this woman who tried to draw him in; he could not abide her solicitousness. "What about the ring?"

"Alexander, please listen to me; the sankta gave me the ring. I did not steal it; if that is why you are reacting as you are. She hoped that it would pay for our escape from this frozen world. If not for her generosity we would all be dead. She knew the Guild would come for her; I made her a promise to keep the ring's setting and use it to find you if you were indeed still alive."

"She doesn't know I'm alive?"

"No, but she never gave up hope. And she instructed me to help you in any way possible."

"Help me what?" Alex stood, walking to the other side of the bed; he found it almost impossible to be around this woman.

"Find her of course; you will understand when you read her letter. But, Alexander, why do you move away? Do I repulse you? Is it my appearance? I know not how I look."

"No."

"Do not lie!" commanded Amita Maya, sternly.

"I do not lie," replied Alex, matching her demeanor.

"Perhaps, but you did not tell the truth either. I can take it; please give me the benefit of your honesty."

"It is not your appearance."

"Then what?"

"You act as if you know me when you do not. You know only what others say about me."

"You find that unsettling?"

"I believe that is what we are talking about," said Alex, irritated and deeply disturbed that his interrogation was not going according to plan.

"Why do you find it unsettling?" asked the old woman, slyness in her tone.

"I've already said. I have no wish to discuss it further; let us move on. As you said, time is short."

"Yes, of course, you are right, and I shall try to behave with better manners."

"How did she get here?" asked Alex, warily.

"She escaped from her captors on a star. I watched it fall from the sky trailing a fiery red tail. I followed it up the mountain, and pulled her from the wreckage. She was unconscious, but not injured."

"What happened to the star?" asked Alex, wishing to take it back to the_ Silvana_. Guild stars had visual and voice recording devices; he might be able to see and hear her if the damn thing had not lost auxiliary power.

"We hid it deep underground in a mountain cave – that's what the sankta ordered us to do after she tried to destroy the power source."

"I wish to be taken there."

"A glacier covers it now."

"Convenient," said Alex suspiciously. "May I have coordinates?" He'd come back to find it when time and weather permitted.

"Yes, of course, whatever you want, but Alexander?"

"Yes, Amita Maya?" Alex made an attempt to appear cordial; this woman could tell him things about Euris. But he did not trust her; what if she lied? Perhaps she had stolen the ring and murdered Euris.

"Do you think she will come back here?" asked Amita Maya. "I miss her."

"No," said Alex, putting aside his doubts temporarily and honoring his promise to Apraxin. Then, too, if Amita Maya had harmed Euris, it would be easier to find her in Ivy Keys. "She will look for you in Anatoray. You must return with us and join the others from your settlement in making a new home."

"It is too late for me, but I shall send the others along."

"My ship's physician is among the best."

"Listen to him, Amita Maya," begged Apraxin, who'd snuck up on them. The bedraggled priest held a thick, large, rectangular, frayed and yellowed envelope, the name Alexander inscribed upon it in a flowing familiar cursive.

"Do you have the letter, Makar?" said Amita Maya, holding up her hands in the direction of the priest's voice.

"I do."

"Give it to Alexander and leave us alone."

"But…"

"Let him stay," said Alex, taking the letter with shaking hands. "I wish to read it alone."

"It is best that Makar see to the preparations for our departure."

"Then you will come back with me, Amita Maya?" said Apraxin, with a twisted smile that Alex found a little scary.

"I shall, Makar. Now hop to it; I believe I shall take Alexander up on his promise of medical aid."

"Yes, of course, I'll see to everything."

"Well, Alexander, are you going to read it?" asked Amita Maya.

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Why did she leave me a letter?"

"She said you are the most tenacious man she'd ever known, and that if you lived, you would look for her relentlessly – the least she could do was to leave you a clue."

"She said that?"

"She did; I can see it's true, though after all this time I'd begun to doubt you lived. Now hold my hand and read it."

"As I have previously stated, I prefer to read this alone."

"As you wish, Alexander. But I would speak with you afterward."

"Agreed."

"Go to the kitchen; I'll instruct the others to leave you alone."

Alex stood; the small cottage now housed ten people who all milled busily about. Yukino sat by the fire in deep conversation with Lady Valeriya and Nikator. She seemed to sense Alex' gaze, turning to him. He nodded, making his way to the small kitchen alcove where he leaned on the sill of a narrow window, resting his head on the ice cold pane and opening the envelope. It contained a sheaf of papers bound by a beaded necklace with a lock of red silky, fine hair hanging from it. He untied the crude piece of jewelry, lifting the lock of hair into the afternoon light that poured through the window and, upon examining it carefully, he brought it to his lips. After a few moments, his hand dropped to his heart, as he gazed out the casement at the falling snow. Odd, disconnected thoughts drifted through his mind just like the snowflakes that floated through the frigid air - the last being that this was more than he could bear.

He really did not want to cry, but the pain of holding back overwhelmed him and he wept silently, something he'd learned to do as a child. When his tears ceased, he looked carefully around the room, no one seemed to have noticed as they were all involved in a great deal of activity, something he should probably investigate. But first, he'd take a moment and look over the letter's contents, which were written in neither the Disith nor the Anatoray language. Instead, it was encrypted in a highly esoteric code that ensured its authenticity – Clan Yokujin's battle language.

_Disith Calendar: 21 Meket, 1016_  
_Village of Serm,_  
_Second Agricultural Region_  
_Narmer Province, Disith_

_Dearest Alexander,_

_You are reading this so you are alive and my happiness cannot be contained. When my seatbelt gave way, and I was lifted by that gale from the navi's seat, I saw your head fall back, and your blood spattered across my face. Thinking you critically injured or even dead, I wept bitterly as those winds took me to the heights where, when I could not draw a breath, I lost consciousness, but just before that happened, I saw that our vanship, which had been careening out of control, flew once more as if piloted._

_It seems eons since that morning we set out for Disith so full of hope. I've tried so hard to find you. In my entire life I have never wanted anything more than to be with you, sleep beside you. It doesn't matter where or the circumstances, yet this simple, normal desire is denied me for what sin I know not or I would expiate it without hesitation. At night alone in the darkness I visualize your face, trying to remember everything._

_Time is short, and as you well know I am a terrible writer, so I'll start with what is most important. There is so much to tell, and the wolves are at the door. I have missed you, and I am so sad and at the same time so happy to think that if you are reading this I have been captured by the Guild, but that you are alive and free. If only you held me rather than this letter._

_After all I have experienced, I know one thing for certain: the deepness of my love for you. I forgot everything in Delphine's reprogramming chambers. I wandered about the Guild fortress as one of her minions, yielding to her every whim, yet your spirit did not desert me. With intense emotion, I dreamed of you night after night until one morning, upon awakening, I could name what I felt, and that word is love. And so I meditated daily on your countenance until finally I remembered your name._

_Day after day I recalled snippets of you, and those memories gave me such pleasure and courage that I set out to find you. My Academy training did not fail me as I observed the star pilots carefully; thus, I hatched a plan to steal a star and search for you. Unfortunately, I recalled nothing of the war, the Grand Stream or Disith and Anatoray. In my confusion, I crash landed here, falling into the gentle care of Amita Maya, who saved my life._

_Recently, with the help of Amita Maya, I regained much of my memory though there are still many dark patches. Alexander, do not blame yourself; my seatbelt had been tampered with. It needed only the gentlest of jolts to dislodge. Delphine knew where to find us; she had our route and lay in wait. Who precisely betrayed us I do not know; I fear my uncle and his cronies were involved as a way of insuring their wealth and power. I recognized the emperor's agents at the Guild Stronghold negotiating for advanced technologies. But you probably already know all this._

_There is so much I wish to relate, but even as I write this the Guild stars search for me. I had hoped to travel to Anatoray with the villagers of Sirm, but their search to procure a ship with an unregistered claudia drive has proven difficult. It is for that purpose that I gave them my engagement ring. There has been no theft. Do not harm these people; rather, please help them. They have cared for me, and I have done what I could for them._

_I dread with all my heart the inevitable return to the Guild fortress for the Maestro has innumerable infernal machines with which to torture and deceive. I have considered taking my life, but your beautiful face appears before my eyes, and I cannot bear the thought of never lying beside you again. Then, too, the Maestro has the power to bring the dead back to life._

_I know you are laughing at me, but it is true. She enjoys terrible bloody rites, so strange for one who demands absolute purity and order. Those who take part in these gladiatorial rituals engage in fierce all out combat to the death. Yet through the power of coffin-like chambers in which she has the bodies placed the dead are returned to life. It was in one of these chambers that she placed me after one of her minions found me drifting in the upper reaches of Grand Stream. As my memory returned I recalled watching my rescue from high above. I know not how._

_My next memory is dreaming in that chamber; I found myself before the throne of Lord Hades in his judgment hall, which is carved out of a pure seam of gleaming obsidian. I do not remember following Lord Hermes or crossing the River Styx, but there I stood among the shades, and I too was one, for when I hid my eyes, still I saw the dark lord of the dead through my transparent hands. And it was good that I was immaterial for a corporeal body would have been slashed and bloodied by that sharp, glittering stone._

_Lady Persephone stood beside him, whispering in his ear as each shade knelt before him, waiting to be told where they would spend their allotted time in the underground, which is a remarkably varied place with many regions. My turn came, and, when he pronounced my fate, though I was a shade, I fell into a full kowtow, weeping._

_I have done many bad things most of which I purposely kept from you, but I did not realize I deserved to be sentenced to Tartarus, the lowest pit of Hades. That dark abyss is the only location in the underground where inmates are forbidden the benefit of the waters of oblivion from the River Lethe, so that those unfortunate shades might contemplate their evil deeds as they pay their torturous debt. There too the sentences are exceeding long compared to the rest of Hades, where brief stays are followed by rebirth into one of the millions of world realms. There is one exception and that is the Elysian Fields, which are forever, should the heroes there wish to stay, which they never do; heroes being the restless sort._

_How I know these things I do not understand; all this was a dream, of course, but what I have related seemed so deeply real. I suppose that is why I have written it as if it had actually happened, and perhaps I was in Hades for I did wake in one of Delphine's revivification chambers. Strangely, on the day I rose from my slumber, Lady Persephone, who often walked the corridors of Tartarus in order to give comfort, came to me and whispered her sorrow at my plight, saying there was no other way._

_After I awoke, I was confined and questioned after which I was sent to the reprogramming chamber again and again until I completely forgot who I am. And, truth be told, that chamber is far more painful than Tartarus where at least I was myself._

_As I face my return to the Guild, I try to keep your words in mind. Do you remember? When we were children, and we did something forbidden; as the punishment came, you would insist that we had to endure it, otherwise we must consider ourselves enslaved. I shall endure, knowing you search for me, though I fear that any further visits to that reprogramming chamber will render me permanently damaged or dead. Any risk is worth it if I might be with you again._

_I am no longer the social butterfly you once put up with so patiently, and I have sought and found solitude in a lovely grotto on the mountain. When the weather permits, I climb there and, remembering the kind words of Lady Persephone; I pray to your patrons, the lord and lady of the underworld, and this what I ask them to grant us._

_That our hearts may remain always true to each other._  
_That we may never stop struggling to overcome the obstacles that separate us._  
_That the strength of our bond may shatter even the hold of death._  
_And that when our trial ends our sorrow may turn to joy in deep and passionate embrace._

_There is so much more I wish to say, but I have been warned a star is close and I want to leave this with Amita Maya, who I trust completely. Alexander, (how I love writing your name), it is so hard to part from her and from my dream of finding you._

_This letter is for your eyes only. What intelligence data I was able to recall I have enclosed separately in the form of written and diagramed information. The code, you will recognize as Tamon's; this I did to prove my identity._

_Your loving wife,_

_Euris_

Alex stared out the window to find it now as dark as twilight, visibility practically zero as a mad gale drove heavy snow. His feelings surprised him, rather than rage, fear or sorrow he felt only resolve. Standing, he knew what he must do. He could no longer avoid it. After returning the documents to their weathered envelope, he donned the knotted necklace, pushing it under his uniform jacket as he walked to Amita Maya.

"Thank you," he whispered, feeling better disposed toward her.

"Is there anything you wish to know?" asked the old woman, who sipped tea from a cup held by Yukino. Apraxin sat on the other side watching his auntie intently; he seemed to be afraid she would vanish from his sight.

"Describe her capture," asked Alex, his voice calm and low.

Amita Maya nodded and began. "She left this very house under cover of darkness, carrying a pack of provisions, and making for the high mountain pass of Tsongo where there is a narrow entrance to a hidden high plateau we call the body of the wellspring – few find it. But I had faith that the sankta would, given the purity of her motives."

"Days went by, Makar and I prayed for her – but our god is merciless, for just as I believed her safe, my prayers were betrayed. It was on our day of worship, a warm day, for at this altitude at that time we still had a brief summer. We prayed at the sankta's grotto, which is in a canyon several meters up the mountain and a short hike to the west from this house.

"The children noticed first, shouting about fragrant red snow falling from heavens. The rest of us, deep in meditative prayer, slowly opened our eyes. At first we thought it a miracle as the red petals drifted around us in the light summer breeze, but when we followed their trail to the sky, the true nature of the situation became clear.

"A huge star shaped ship with a waving tail like that of ferocious dragon filled the skies as it descended from the Grand Stream, and the lower it came the thicker the rain of red petals swirled, until we were enveloped in a scarlet blizzard."

It was here that Amita Maya paused, moved to tears. Alex waited patiently, letting her gain her composure, and as he did he noticed that Lupan, Nikator, Lady Valeriya, Mayat and Nikator's escort stood quietly around the bed listening.

"That is enough; stop this, Alexander," ordered Apraxin, standing. "This is too much for her; I'll tell the rest."

"No, Makar," said Amita Maya. "You will not; this is mine to tell. Sit down and be quiet."

"Are you sure, Auntie?" asked Yukino.

Alex looked to Yukino in surprise. How did she forge relationships with such ease and speed? A skill quite beyond him, but then neither did he desire it.

"I ordered some of the men to procure one of the agricultural transports so we might fly above the red petals for a better view," continued Amita Maya. "We moved east out of the crimson rain, and then ascended to watch several small stars emerge from the larger ship and descend to the mountaintop where they searched, crawling about like giant mantises. Some of them forced us to descend, but we continued to observe them from a distance. After a short time they ceased their crude strutting, returning to the large star with its waving dragon's tail. We chased them but our vessel was no match for the speed of those ships.

"Prince Nikator accompanied us, and, when Makar suggested we make for the site where the small stars had landed, the prince advised against it, counseling that we should gain some distance from the place until the huge dragon-tailed star withdrew. Makar protested, but the prince insisted we must stay clear, given the power of the dragon ship and unpredictability of its master.

"Following his orders, we fell back, and the prescience of the prince's words became clear when a brilliant concentrated light shot forth from that cruel but beautiful ship. It struck the top of the mountain, momentarily blinding us with an intense flash which was followed by an explosion that ripped through the peak causing the entire summit to fly apart and rain down on us.

"We made our escape, but many on our small ship suffered injures as rock darted through the air striking us. I watched the Guild ship ascend to reenter the Grand Stream. And I tell you, Alexander, for the first time in my long life I knew hatred, as I shook my fist in defiance, for not only had that cursed Guild ship desecrated our sacred mountain, but worse its beings, whatever they are, had stolen our sankta as our god remained silent, allowing this disaster to happen."

"You must not say such things, Amita Maya," pleaded Apraxin. "Think of your salvation. The almighty must have had his reasons."

"What ever those reasons are, I despise them," said Amita Maya, through clinched teeth.

"Auntie, no," whispered Apraxin, taking her hand. "Please stop …"

"Watching the landslide our thoughts turned to those left behind in the sankta's grotto. Fearing them buried under the ruble, we made for the place, panic in our hearts, and, what we found brought tears to our eyes. For the ledge above the grotto, though narrow and slender, had sheltered them and, though debris surrounded all, the people had been spared. That is the first recorded miracle of Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata. There have been others since, though not so dramatic; her memory has sustained us through this hell and we are grateful."

"Are you sure they found her?" asked Alex.

"Unfortunately, I cannot be sure, Alexander. We did search for her, but found nothing. And if she was hiding on that mountaintop she did not survive that explosion, so I pray they took her and that you can find her.

"Is it possible to search the mountaintop now?" wondered Alex, who considered bringing the Silvana through the Grand Stream to do so.

"Alexander…how can you even ask that? It's buried under thirty meters of ice and snow."

"And what of the valley of the well-spring?"

"The valley survived, but the sankta was not there when we searched. The truth of this event is known to only those in this in this room and a few others. Pray Alexander and Yukino you do not repeat it among the people of Sirm."

"Why?" asked Alex, forgetting the myth that Lupan had related regarding the sankta's angelic ascension.

"Our people have lost everything; the story we tell them is a necessary lie that keeps their hope and faith in a positive future alive. Those of us who watched from the sky told of how mystical angels sent by our so-called god came for the sankta and took her to safety in the heavens seconds before the explosion destroyed the mountaintop. As for myself, I no longer believe, and I would not wish this desolation on anyone …" Amita Maya paused, staring at her hands, her face hidden in flickering shadows. But after a few moments as the pateras squeezed for her hand, she pulled it away, lifting her head and gazing at her circle of intent listeners with her ever present archaic smile. "No, that is not true! I do believe in something. I believe in all of you, and the sankta and the people of Sirm. Please, find the sankta, Alexander; I would see her once more before my death."

"I shall, Amita Maya," promised Alex, and it was an easy pledge to make.

"Auntie …" whispered Pateras Apraxin. "Please, make a humble apology to the almighty. Otherwise you cannot enter eternity with the rest of us."

"I no longer desire eternity; it is freedom I seek, Makar," pronounced the Amita Maya with absolute certainty.

"How will I find peace for all eternity without you?" asked the weeping priest.

"Not everything is about you, Makar."

"I'll not give up; I shall bring you back to the fold once we're in Anatoray."

"You know, I do I believe I feel renewed," said Amita Maya, ignoring the pateras and moving to the edge of the bed. "Get my cane, Makar; I'll not squander my remaining time wasting away in bed."

"But Auntie, your blindness."

"Perhaps, I exaggerated a bit."

"Amita Maya, how did you explain the Guild ships?" asked Lupan, who had been taking notes.

"We said they were demons," interrupted Nikator.

"Well, that's true enough," said Lupan.

"What are you doing, Lupan?" asked Nikator. "Don't even think about publishing on this or you'll find yourself back in prison."

"My prince, you injure me with your lack of trust," blinked Lupan, hurt written on his face.

"I mean it, Lupan! The darkest, deepest dungeon."

"I'm just collecting data; I have no plans to share it at this time. Why do you always think the worst of me?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"I blame you for this, Captain Alex," said Pateras Apraxin, out of nowhere.

"Blame me for what?" asked Alex, completely nonplussed.

"I should never have allowed a man like you around Amita Maya. Have you cast a spell upon her?"

"You can't be serious. Are you that blind? Your auntie is not easily influenced; she's a tough old goat with a mind of her own," said Alex. "If I had that kind of power I'd cast one on you."

"The impertinence! Calling my auntie an old goat… Your superiors will hear of this."

"Do that, Priest! And see where it gets you."

"Makar … Alexander," said Amita Maya, firmly. "Knock it off. That goes for the two of you as well, Nikator … Lupan. These old bones tell me we are in for a wild ride. We all will need to pull together."

With that the door opened and two of the _Kirell's_ bridge officers entered the already crowded room. "Prince Messina," said the older of the two.

"Commander Khigir, report!" ordered Nikator.

"Behind the blizzard – it is as you suspected - katabatic winds approach, my prince."

"Wind speed?"

"Two hundred fifty knots."

"Can we make the _Kirell_ in time?"

"Unknown, Prince Nikator."

"How long do we have?"

"At most an hour. Who are we taking?" asked the commander.

"Everyone. How many of the agricultural transports were you able to repair?"

"Five, but if we are caught in those when the winds hit; we will perish."

"Is the Kirell battened down?"

"It is."

"Suggestions," demanded the prince.

"We prepare the house for the onslaught and wait it out here," replied Khigir. "We can leave as soon as it passes."

"When will that be?"

"Morning."

"Is that the consensus?"

The officers nodded their heads.

"Prepare the house, then. Everyone will receive a task. Report to Commander Khigir for your duties. Get to it quickly," ordered Prince Messina. "Then reassemble here for further instructions."

"What are katabatic winds?" asked Yukino, nervously taking Alex' hand.

"Nothing to fear. Perfect for what I have in mind."

"What are you planning, Alexander?"

"Do you trust me, Yukino?"

"That goes without saying."

"Do you have a dreaming draught with you?"

"I have the herbs to make one. But why, and what does that have to do with katabatic winds?"

"Make it, and I need a quill and paper."

"But, Alexander?"

"We'll be here overnight, Yuki. I'll need you to sit with me."

"Of course, but the letter, is it from Euris?"

"It is."

"What does she write?"

"That I've made a mess of things."


	12. Katabasis

**Chapter 12: Katabasis: The Captain's Third Dream  
**by Ivy Rangee

**Disith  
21 Dekembris 3037  
Fifth Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of the Winter Solstice  
0300 Hours  
The Village of Sirm  
Amita Maya's Cottage**

With Euris' papers and documents strewn about him, Alexander Row sat cross-legged on the hard wooden floor of Amita Maya's tiny cottage. Following a futile attempt to remain awake, he nodded, his head drifting forward until his chin came to rest on Yukino's lustrous, fragrant hair. Using his chest for a pillow, she cuddled with him as the two shivered, huddled under a tattered quilt. Outside, the katabatic winds howled like a legion of demons, shaking the cottage to its foundation. So far the little house had withstood the intense gales, protected as it was by the mountain, and the wire cables that held it down.

Alex and Yukino had managed to get a corner of Amita Maya's kitchen nook to themselves. The rest of the cottage sheltered Nikator's people, who slept on the frigid floor, huddled around portable claudia heaters. Always a light sleeper, Alex woke when the _Kirell's _flight crew rose at zero three hundred for the change of watch duty. With noisy complaints, they trudged unceremoniously to their positions, relieving their weary fellow sentries. Deciding he too should get back to work, Alex cautiously disentangled his body from Yukino's grasp. Stealth was imperative for if she woke, he'd get nothing done. After freeing himself with ninja-like ingenuity, he smirked, setting to work, just as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you still angry?" she whispered through chattering teeth.

"I'm never angry," growled Alex, wishing she would go to sleep and leave him in peace. Instead, he pulled her closer for warmth, wrapping the blanket tighter, feeling guilty at the meanness of his thoughts.

"Spare me… I know when you're angry."

"I'm not angry – go back to sleep. I have work to do. Drink some of this," he said, holding a cup of ice cold tea.

"No, that sleeping draught is for you. It's powerful enough to knock out a centaur. How long until daylight?" asked Yukino, stretching her long slender limbs.

"It's start of third watch – four hours at most."

"Such a long night."

"Long enough to get lots of work done."

"I'm sorry, Alexander," she said abruptly changing the subject. "I simply do not have the skill and knowledge to act as an anchor."

"Anchor? Whatever do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean."

"I do not."

"Alright, if you insist," said Yukino, impatience clear in her voice. "To act as your anchor for an exploratory morgana."

"You took the Sylph Initiation."

"That's true, but I only had the funds for the first degree; I hope you will reconsider my suggestion."

"I've had time to reflect; you have a point. I'll accompany you to Jiguzagu Estate, and seek Lord Zoi's aid," said Alex, lying with facility.

Yukino put her arms around him. "Thank you, Alexander. If our connection had been broken during the trance state, I might have lost you."

"You could have done it. But now, I beg you; go to sleep. I have work to do." He twisted his face into friendly, placating smile.

"Don't show me that fake face," said Yukino. "Remember, I know you better than anyone."

"Leave me alone, Yukino," said Alex, losing his temper.

With a mocking laugh, Yukino gazed at him, slowly releasing one of her radiant smiles; the kind that bedazzled weaker men. Alex, however, was immune to her tricks.

"Cut the crap, Yukino," he said with derision. "I'm not one of your victims."

She got to her knees and straddled his lap, gazing at him with her most bewitching come hither expression. He had to admit; he was curious about what she would do next. Maybe he had spoken too soon.

Pulling his messy black hair to the nape of his neck, she whispered in a breathy voice, "You know, Alexander …"

"Don't talk that way and stop calling me Alexander."

"Don't interrupt, _Alexander_." At this she ran the tip of her tongue over his lips while she snaked her body against his.

"Yukino … that feels… um …" stammered Alex, as a shiver ran down his spine. "But given our circumstances ..."

"I can always tell what you like …"

"Can you?" His smile was real this time. "What's my tell?"

"That look you get…"

"As do you," he said, putting his arms around her.

They smirked at each other in profound understanding for a few moments after which Yukino stole a kiss and then sat on the floor next to him, where she commenced shivering. In sympathy, Alex gave her the entire blanket, wrapping it snugly around her.

"You know, Alexander, I do believe Amita Maya disapproves of me," pouted Yukino, leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, she is not alone, is she?" Alex said this as he searched through the papers looking for his notebook.

"That was mean," snapped Yukino, hurt evident in her voice. She sat up and stared at him.

Alex turned to see tears course down Yukino's cheeks. Surprised he wiped them away; Yukino rarely cried, no matter how vehemently they fought.

"This has been a difficult mission," said Alex in an attempt to comfort her. "But you know how I feel; how I have always felt, and shall always feel. In regard to marriage, Anatoray's customs vary greatly from the Disith's; I wouldn't expect Amita Maya to understand."

"What would have become of me on this side of the Grand Stream?" sighed Yukino, leaning on his arm once more. Apparently all was forgiven.

"You would have married me when I asked you so long ago," said Alex, shuffling papers impatiently.

"Perhaps – but I am not your true wife. We never would have been happy; you would have always longed for Euris, and I for freedom."

Alex shrugged; he did not want to think of the many ways Yukino's wayward ideas regarding freedom had derailed his life. "How can you speak of freedom? You ran away at eighteen, indentured yourself to the Enclave, and were sold into concubinage, all within a matter of a year."

"Everyone makes mistakes," she grumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

The magnitude of this understatement set them both laughing.

"You have me there," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders, and kissing her cheek. "Go back to sleep; I have things to do."

"So you keep saying. But I can't sleep; it's too cold, and the wind sounds as if it will tear off the roof. Are we safe?"

"We are; take my jacket," said Alex, starting to remove his coat.

"No, Alexander, you'll freeze," she said, lying down beside him.

"I'll wake you at dawn; Nikator says the katabatic storm will have passed by then. We depart at first light."

"It's Winter Solstice, isn't it?" asked Yukino, popping into a seated position.

"I guess," replied Alex, absentmindedly as he resumed his search for the infernal, missing notebook.

"Sophia will be worried."

"Yes, but she'll wait for us."

"Will we make Jiguzagu Estate in time for the rites?"

"We'll set course as soon as we board the _Silvana._"

"Do you remember that prayer we sang as children on Solstice Eve?" asked Yukino, taking his hand. "When we gathered evergreen boughs and pine cones in the meadows at Jiguzagu?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "No." But he did.

"What do you suppose Miyako is up to tonight?" Yukino asked. She sounded bereft.

"Undoubtedly she's asleep." He picked up a sheaf of papers and flipped through them for signs of the elusive notebook.

"Maybe not, perhaps she is awake in anticipation of the Solstice celebration or maybe she is lonely, longing for her mother." Yukino leaned forward, resting her forehead on his back.

"She is not expecting you until later today."

"Still, we are rarely apart; I hope she's not had any more nightmares."

"Do you think Lady Hippolyte would allow her only great-great granddaughter to endure such distress?" asked Alex, giving up the search to hold her close.

"No… I remember how well she treated me when you brought me home, and I am no relation."

"You are an Alwet; our clans are kin."

"I miss Miyako, Alexander; she's my baby," said Yukino, smoothing a tear from her cheek.

"You will see her in a few hours," replied Alex, kissing the top of her head.

"Will your great grandmother have decorated the fur trees in the courtyard?" Yukino drew closer, circling her arms around his waist.

"It's tradition." Alex understood Yukino's anguish so he indulged her; but, in truth he preferred to keep these warm, fuzzy memories at bay.

"Do you think she allowed Miyako to help?"

"Why would she not?" laughed Alex.

"Your nephews …"

"Lady Hippolyte does not play favorites."

"You idiot. You're so blind," laughed Yukino.

"Me, blind?"

"Your _Polli _does play favorites, and I am looking at him."

"Me! How can you say that?" scoffed Alex.

"Because it's obvious. To begin with, you are the only one allowed to call her Polli."

"Not so … and you mustn't fear for Miyako; Polli will spoil her as she does all her great-great grandchildren."

"No, she won't."

"Polli has begged you for years to allow her time alone with Miyako. She wants nothing more than to indulge the girl's every whim."

"You misunderstand me. Lady Hippolyte will favor Miyako because she is yours."

Alex leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling as a gust of wind sent a shudder through the house. It was true; he and his great-grandmother shared a special bond. In fact, he had no doubt that Polli would put aside her differences with Yukino, and look after both her and Miyako after his death. He planned to work out the details with his great-grandmother next he saw her.

"What was that note you gave Sophia for Lady Hippolyte?" asked Yukino, shivering as she snuggled closer to him.

"I asked her to run some genetic tests on Miyako."

"Genetic testing?!" asked Yukino, raising her voice and pushing him away. "Alexander, how could you? You should have conferred with me! You have overstepped. Why? What for?"

"To search for certain markers. And keep you voice down."

"Do you doubt her paternity?" whispered Yukino.

"How can you ask me that?" asked Alex, taking her hand even as he tried to hide his irritation. "I requested it because you are an Alwet, and I am a Yokujin."

"So?" she demanded, pulling her hand away.

"It is complicated; please trust me," said Alex, taking her other hand firmly in his. "Miyako may have gifts similar to mine – before the Grand Stream."

"But I thought only boys had those abilities, and I have seen no evidence of anything like that in Miyako."

"Girls exhibit the trait later than boys. It is rare in females, but, given the right gene configuration in the parents, it can happen."

"But if she carries the Yokujin trait, the Guild will be after her," said Yukino, her dark eyes full of fear.

"Agreed," replied Alex, his tone imperious. "That is why you will remain at Jiguzagu Estate." He squeezed her hand hard for emphasis.

"I shall not!" she said, folding her arms, and turning her back to him.

"Damn it, Yukino!" growled Alex, his voice low. "Why not?"

"I'll lose Miyako to Lady Hippolyte," wept Yukino.

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said!" growled Alex, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her so she faced him.

"Really? What about you and Hestia?" She shrugged, pushing his hands away.

"Explain." Alex crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. His lips pursed, he brought his knees to his chest and tapped his foot, impatient.

"Lady Hippolyte took you away from your mother and father. You bonded to her as a mother figure. You hated your parents for years."

"There is no parallel." He really couldn't understand how she could be so obtuse.

"I'll not lose my baby." At this Yukino broke down completely. Relenting, Alex reached for her, but she dodged him.

"Polli will respect your bond with Miyako," he said, leaning forward and running his hand down her back.

"As she respected your mother's with you?" she sniffed.

"The circumstances are completely different!" He wished she would stop harping on about his childhood.

"So you say!"

"Why are you pushing me like this?"

"I will not have my child taken from me," hissed Yukino, turning on him with an angry glare. "Even by you!"

"Bloody hell, Yukino!" growled Alex, in a low whisper. "You know the story. My mother and father abused and neglected Hestia and me. At four, I almost starved to death. I ate food out of the fucking garbage, sometimes the dogs' bowls. My father's first wife tried to kill me three times, and her son drove Hestia to near madness. There is no comparison! Miyako is a well cared for child. I envy her!" Alex pulled away from her, seething. Why did she make him reiterate what she already knew? "Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"I'm sorry, Alexander," she whispered, her back to his. "But you too are being dense."

"How is that?!"

"When I was the same age as Miyako, my mother took me to Jiguzagu Estate and committed suicide in Lady Hippolyte's apple orchard. She left me to die in the snow, a stranger in a strange place. Miyako is my only family; perhaps I love her too much."

"Yuki … Miyako is not your only family," said Alex, gathering her into his arms. "But you are right about one thing, your suffering is greater. Mine cannot compare; however, if Polli hadn't nurtured my sister and me, we would not have survived. It was out of necessity, not a desire to supersede and possess. And remember, she did not stand in the way when I reconciled with my mother. "

"Hush, Alexander … this is not a contest," replied Yukino, her calm returning as she embraced him. "I have been insensitive; I will consider your suggestion."

"Good!"

"And thank you, Alexander, for the wonderful Solstice gift."

"Gift?"

"For saying you envy Miyako."

"It's true. There is no way that Polli could take Miyako from you. Now you must rest; I have much to do."

"But Alexander …"

"Please, Yuki," he pleaded in desperation.

"As you wish. But it's Solstice, let's have one song."

"You know I can no longer sing." Alex frowned at her. Music, his solace since childhood, had gone the way of everything else on that fateful day in the Grand Stream.

"Do you ever try?"

"… I cannot make sense of melodies … Now, leave me alone; I have a great deal to prepare …"

"Just recite it with me then, after that I'll go to sleep."

Alex hung his head; he found these sentimental, holiday remembrances unbearable. "Do you promise?"

"On my honor."

"You start …"

"No, together … one, two, three …"

_"__Light of the sun so clear and bright,  
Enter our hearts on this darkest of nights."_

_Rekindle our spirits benevolently,  
That we may grow to be brave and free."_

When they finished they gazed at each other with soft smiles. "It's been a long road," said Yukino, her eyes glistening.

"It has…" he whispered, drawing her to him and kissing her deeply. "Now go to sleep."

Encased the tattered quilt, Yukino lay down, resting her head on his thigh. "Wake me if even the slightest thing happens."

"Yes, yes."

At that, Alex recommenced the search for his notebook, sorting through documents and maps until he finally found it under Euris' sketch of the Guild stronghold. Opening the notebook to Dracori's poem, he studied it. He'd made some progress, but inspiration escaped him. All he could think about was the bleakness of his checkered past. Though he should be comforted by the bright, peaceful times Yukino described, he could not remember them without a sense of desolation. He'd failed at life; he could not see a way out of the mazy darkness that possessed him. Overcome by a sudden wish to spare Miyako and his young nephews his fate, he re-wrote a poem he'd composed as a youth:

_To the children of my lineage born and unborn,_

_Listen, you little children. You, the lucky ones.  
Cherish those guardians who love you, shield you,  
Allow you the luxury and blessed bliss of a childhood.  
For 'tis a curse to apprehend the sorrows of this world too early._

_Stay in the protective bubble of their hovering.  
For all too soon the heartbreak of this predatory realm intrudes.  
But take the advice of a solitary wanderer who envies you,  
'Tis better to remain shielded too long  
Than undergo life's vicissitudes prematurely._

Finishing with a painful flourish, Alex leaned back, resting against the cold wall. How much longer before he reached the end of this harrowing road? What would come next? In all honesty, he did not care. But he sensed the end approached and before that he must find Euris. Why did he resist using the boon, prolonging his pain and more importantly that of Euris? An exploratory morgana made no sense when all he had to do was call on Queen Persephone. But then it did, or, perhaps _had_ was a better word.

Ten years ago, just after tragedy in the Grand Stream, when he had been convinced of Euris' death, he'd contemplated using Lady Persephone's boon to bring Euris back from the Hades. He'd even discussed the possibility of resurrecting Euris with his teacher, Lord Zoi, who had refused to help him, saying it would render Alex soulless. After that he'd given up, descending into the haze of alcohol and drugs, forgetting the boon entirely.

Alex gathered the papers and notebook scattered around him, stuffing them into his bag, which he laid beside Yukino. He wrote her a short note, placing it in her hand, and then, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he checked for the two totenpass. The cup with the sleeping draught lay beside him, and he picked it up, recklessly gulping down the ice cold mixture. Drowsiness overcame him immediately. He barely had time to bow his head and whisper a short prayer to Queen Persephone, asking her to grant his boon. With Ourea's name on his lips, his eyes closed, and fell into a deep dream state.

"Alexander … Alexander, awaken."

Slowly Alex became aware of Ourea's presence. She stood against a background of utter darkness; however, she had changed since the last time he'd seen her. Her dark hair had a red tinge, and though she was pale almost gray, she seemed a bit happier, for she smiled at him.

"You should not have drunk that potion. You will be groggy for a while."

Gradually the blackness behind Ourea receded, like the aperture of a camera opening. They stood in the meadow just outside of Amita Maya's house; a gentle snow fell from the infinitely high dome of the sky. The pungent smell of pine needles drifted on a soft breeze, which sent snowflakes whirling through the rustling branches of the tall, circling evergreen trees. A thick cloud cover glowed greenish-gray, and Alex wondered at the source of the strange coloration even as he became enthralled by its result. Under the magical haze, he could make out in amazing detail the crystalline shape of each snowflake as it glistened a pale aqua while wending its way through the frigid air. The sight took Alex' breathe away and he spun three hundred sixty degrees, to devour the view. But as he turned, the sky cleared, revealing the sparkling, uncharted constellations of an unknown and mysterious world.

"Come," Ourea whispered. "It is time …"

Alex tried to speak, but he could not, feeling only an overwhelming awe at what he beheld.

"The effects of the draught will lessen soon, and then you will be able to speak."

Ourea held out her pale, almost translucent hand, and led him across the meadow to a path that climbed the mountain behind Amita Maya's house. In this alternate world, only a light snowpack covered the ground so they had no trouble following a narrow path through tall stone canyons filled with juniper trees until eventually they reached a small rocky grotto.

"This place belongs to Euris," said Ourea, solemnly.

Alex examined the grotto, touching the rocks lightly with just his fingertips. The stones glistened beneath the strange light of these new constellations, and he was reminded of Euris' poem and their first night as lovers. Swallowing hard, he did battle with the salty tears that threatened to overwhelm him as he came upon a rock shelf where he found a dried and pressed, savagely red flower. A narcissus, perhaps, though he'd never seen one that large. He picked up several blossoms, slipping them into his pocket.

"Over here," called Ourea. Lost in his exploration, he turned to her in confusion. She stood at the entrance to a cave, and beside her hovered a small black and red dragonfly with iridescent wings.

"Have you readied the words?" asked the insect.

"Dracori," whispered Alex with trepidation; he'd never finished the poem.

The dragonfly fluttered to Alex, landing on his ear. "This is as far as you go. That is, unless you're prepared to recite the poem in its totality. Well?"

Well indeed, thought Alex. He had no choice; he'd have to wing it. Thus, after murmuring a short prayer of supplication to the Muse, he gathered his thoughts as he spoke slowly in a low voice.

"_Heaven, hovering far above, watched with curiosity  
The roiling, ever-questing, radiant blue Sea,  
And, after eons of observation, fell utterly in love._

_Dreaming, imagining and magnifying the pleasure  
Of containing – of holding and possessing the swirling, fecund fluent,  
Heaven conceived a mad desire to capture the turbulent flow._

_Seeking a solution, Heaven traveled on the ley lines of attention,  
Eventually finding a dark, frigid, silent place that held Sea's fluid nature fast.  
Not even a drop spilled, though Sea sought a way out in its quest to be free._

_Heaven resolved to rain forever wintery darkness upon the world.  
But how?  
For wherever Heaven traveled, a wake of light and warmth followed.  
Without intention, enthralled by frozen, lustrous blue-white Sea,  
Heaven unwittingly released Sea from its crystal prison._

_In ecstatic contemplation, Heaven failed to notice Sea's slow awakening.  
First a trickle, then a sluggish flow, at last a wild torrent.  
Simply by Heaven's presence, Sea regained its iridescent essence._

_In sorrow, yet drawing ever closer, possessive Heaven released Sea.  
And grateful, loving Sea, ever wild, yielded to Heaven's radiance, rising as a vapor to greet its lover on high.  
Thus, Heaven, moved to the depths of its soul by Sea's generosity,  
Wept, raining love upon the swirling waters."_

Alex hesitated, at a loss to continue.

"So beautiful," murmured the dragonfly, a tear visible, which surprised Alex. He had thought insects incapable of weeping, but then he had been wrong about birds too. "Did they stay together?"

"Of course," whispered Alex, relived that Dracori had accepted the incomplete poem. "They belong to each other."

"You may pass," said Dracori. "Will this be the last time?"

"Perhaps not. There's a chance I'll survive."

"May your quest succeed; I wish to hear more of the exploits of Heaven and Sea when next we meet."

"Like Sea, you are very generous, Dracori."

"Keep that to yourself, human," fluttered the insect, before disappearing.

Ourea beckoned from the cave's entrance, and Alex followed her into the utter darkness of the cavern, his resolve absolute.

"Stay close," she whispered, taking his hand. "This cave connects to the chthonic world."

"How will we find our way?" murmured Alex. "It's dark as pitch."

"Hold to the left wall, eventually we will enter the underworld, which, as you must recall from our first visit, has a light source of its own."

They walked a heavily worn, rocky path as if blind, the darkness was so complete. The trail sloped ever downward, and Alex wiped his brow as the air grew warm and sultry. Three times they stopped while the ground shook, forcing them to crouch, and cover their heads, loose dirt and pebbles raining down upon them.

"Ourea, you are a spirit of the air. How are you managing to find your way?" asked Alex, who had the distinct sense they traveled in circles.

"Hush …"

"But it's as if I've been blinded."

"Please be silent, Alexander, I need absolute concentration to follow Queen Persephone's emissary."

"The queen's emissary? You mean Lord Hermes leads us?"

At those questions, Alex collided with Ourea, she having stopped abruptly. In the silence, he could hear the fluttering of wings, and, as the sound grew louder, Alex felt a light breeze.

"You must feel your way," said a deep, resonant voice. "To do that you must remain mute and rely on your sylph."

"Lord Hermes," said Alex. "I am humbled, Master of Thieves."

"As you should be; now, maintain silence, as your lovely sylph requested, so we may make headway. Time is short, and I am overdue. My uncle and I have urgent matters to which we must attend; most likely Lord Hades has been forced to start without me. All due to you, human," said the Lord of Trickery, impatience clear in his wonderful voice. "Should my uncle take umbrage at the late arrival of my father's dispatches, you will find yourself spending a great deal of time and energy placating me, Alexander Row. And you must admit how vital my inspiration is for so many of your cunning plans."

"Of course, My Lord," said Alex, feigning meekness; he did not wish to get on the god's bad side. For, though Alex felt closer in temperament to Lord Hades, he always sought Lord Hermes' favor on matters of strategic and tactical cunning.

"Do not think you tricked me with that paltry display," replied the ingenious god. "Perhaps you have forgotten that_ I_ am the master of pretence. It is a gift really; I was born with it. Just ask my brother Apollo, that is if you can get him to stop whining about his bloody cattle. He has a peculiar obsession with them, but you did not hear that from me."

"Please accept my apology, My Lord," said Alex, as the ground beneath him rumbled to life.

"That was without a doubt the most insincere, pathetic apology I have ever heard; you are very lucky I find your schemes artful and intriguing. Now, I repeat, follow your sylph and maintain silence," commanded Lord Hermes, ignoring the earthquake.

"Is this much seismic activity usual?" asked Alex, unable to suppress his curiosity.

"You will maintain silence!"

With that, the fluttering moved away, and once again they commenced their journey, Alex took Lord Hermes' advice and felt his way along the passage, imitating the fire ants he'd observed outside the Sanctuary of Sankta Cygnus Cadens Rubricata in the Ivy Keys. This, of course, led to another question.

"Lord Hermes, can you see in this darkness?" Alex thought he heard a sigh, but then the answer came.

"Of course, human," laughed the god. "I am to you as you are to those fire ants you contemplate. Now be quiet or I shall strike you as dumb as they are."

Alex felt a bit unsettled by the god's reference to fire ants, but the Immortal Guide was well known for his intuition. Then too, Alex did not accept the comparison as entirely valid, since Lord Hermes was the very archetype of obfuscation. However, he did not dwell on these thoughts; instead he threw himself into feeling his way through the darkness just as fire ants do. After a while he became quite adept. In fact, the sensation was remarkable as he gained a mental picture of his circumstances through a hitherto unknown sense of spatial awareness separate from his visual faculty. Thus, the trio now moved quickly through the darkness, though the way presented many twists and narrow passages.

"We are close to the Shaft of Souls, and I must fly," said the keen-sighted god, after several hours of travel. "You will find it if you hold to the left side of this passage. As you approach, you will feel a current of warm, dry air and hear the fleeting hiss of the passing shadows of the dead. Ignore them, and they will ignore you. Follow the shaft until you reach the Field of Asphodel where a pale silver-gray path will open before you. Beware the road that intersects it; turn neither to the right nor the left upon it, but continue on straight ahead until you reach a bridge carved out of rock that crosses over the abyss of Tartarus. After traversing that treacherous arch you will be met by a new guide."

"My Lord…" said Alex with a bow.

"You do not have much time, so make the most of it, Captain Ant. I lead you at the request of Lord Hades and his lovely queen, on whom I myself once had designs. Your decision to use your boon at this time is most serendipitous. Perhaps I may inspire you one more time. Now, I must make haste; the Lord of the Underworld awaits my advice. Farewell."

"Lord Hermes?" said Alex, kneeling.

"Captain Ant?"

"I am looking for my wife who may be in Hades. Perhaps you led her here?"

The God could not contain his laughter. "Captain Ant, this question is so trifling compared to the magnitude of our situation, and yet it is utterly vital. Indeed, I led her as I have led everyone who has ever died. You cannot expect me to recall your Euris."

"You know her name?"

"Lord Hades and Queen Persephone explained what you seek. It seems I have led your wife, and others like her, though I do not recall any of them specifically."

"So she is here."

"I cannot say."

"But … "

"The queen will explain. Expect to pay a mighty price for the granting of this boon."

"But the boon has already been granted."

"True, the boon has been there for you to take, but what you ask is beyond the scope of a standard boon."

"There are categories of boons?"

"Indeed, there are! Really Captain Ant, most request wealth or fame. What you ask and have asked in the past reaches the limits of even a god's abilities."

"I'll do whatever is necessary."

"Then you will be seeking my aid …"

"You said you led her here."

"Yes, yes … So I did … but apparently she, and some few other shades like her, are temporary guests."

"Isn't everyone temporary?" asked Alex.

"So they are, but these shades are extra-temporary," explained Lord Hermes, as the chthonic earth shook. "My uncle awaits; I shall inform him of your intentions. Farewell." With that Alex heard the ever increasing fluttering of wings followed by a stiff breeze.

"Lord Hermes has departed," confirmed Ourea. "We must move on."

Alex stood stock still, ignoring her; Euris inhabited Hades and yet she did not. He recalled the reanimating machines she described in her letter. Could it be true? Had the maestro found a way to raise the dead? And, if true, what sort of side effects resulted from such a procedure?

"Alexander, I know this is a shock! But we must go. Now!" ordered Ourea, taking his hand. "I have a bad feeling. Frequent quakes are not natural to the chthonic world. Concentrate as you did before so we may find our way out of this cave."

With her words, his resolution returned. "Lead me, Ourea," he whispered, clearing his mind and resuming the state of spatial awareness.

Ourea ushered him through the subterranean passageway in an ever tightening downward spiral, but he made no protest; this was the way into Hades, and the route would be bound by chthonic natural law. In this he must be led or he would be lost.

"Do you feel it?" whispered the sylph, as a light wind ruffled Alex' hair.

"I do," he replied, squeezing her hand.

"We are close."

"Then let's not delay. Show me the way, Ourea."

They followed the breeze, and, after a few meters, Alex heard the fluttering of the shades. Feeling their way along the wall, Alex and Ourea completed one last spiral which stopped abruptly at the edge of a wide shaft illuminated by a flat copper glow. There they waited, their eyes adjusting to the dull light.

Once their vision cleared, they found they stood at the entrance to a mineshaft, but instead of veins of precious metals and gems, the dead flowed through its seams. The near vertical drop forced the two to climb down narrow ledges made more treacherous by intermittent earthquakes. The spirits, however, simply floated past, and Alex saw hundreds of vacant eyed soldiers drift by him.

"Are you ready, Alexander?" asked Ourea when they finally reached the bottom where a rocky arched portal opened before them.

"I am, Ourea."

"Are you afraid?" she asked, pointing her toe and making an O in the pale powdery dust.

"No."

"What then?"

"Sorrow tinged with a sweet anticipation. And you?"

"Joy."

"Joy?"

"You allowed me to show you the way. You have not done that since you were a child."

"Then perhaps this will increase your happiness. Lead on. Let's see what awaits us."

Hand in hand they stepped through the portal entering the chthonic realm of Lord Hades. Before them spread a vast bowl-shaped meadow of asphodel, shades of the shrouded dead wandered dreamily among the pale flowers, their faces devoid of expression, and Alex wondered how their eyes perceived what to him appeared as colorless blossoms.

Overhead hung heavy gray mammatus clouds that stretched into the distance where they met the summits of a range of craggy black mountains. To the right, the meadow ended in a distant forest of white poplar whose branches swayed gently in the dry, crackling wind. To the left the meadow ran down to a vast lake, the waters of which moved like the spectral lines of liquid mercury.

Ourea tugged his arm, and, as he turned to her, he noticed for the first time they each wore shrouds, blending in with the dead. The pale linen cloth wrapped their bodies, hooding their heads. Alex' right arm remained free of the wrappings, and he watched as the tattoo, bestowed upon him by Queen Persephone so long ago, reappeared, encircling his upper arm in a beautiful pattern of intertwined pale copper barley sheaves.

"The ward of the Queen," whispered Ourea, admiring the mark. "How exquisite."

"I had forgotten it," said Alex. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," said Ourea, touching his face. "We had better keep moving."

"I don't think I can walk in this shroud."

"I shall fix it," said the sylph, loosening the wrappings. "Try that."

"Better," he said, after walking ahead. "Lead on."

Ourea took him down a gradually sloping trail as they picked up their pace, running through the pallid, though not unpleasant terrain, shroud wrappings fluttering behind them. Unnoticed by the shades, they swept along the track, making the crossroad without incident, but as they tried to cross the intersecting road a young and very beautiful woman blocked their path. Dressed as a maiden in a short fringed skirt and soft doe skin boots, she held a four-headed Eleusinian torch aloft. At her right side stood a tall black menacing dog and at her left a huge, ferocious-looking ferret. Aware of her identity immediately, Alex fell into a full kowtow, pulling Ourea down with him.

"Lady Hecate …" he whispered, for though she wore the costume of an innocent girl, she was in fact a powerful goddess, daughter of Titans, her father Perses, the Destroyer, and her mother, Asteria, the Starry Night. From these two she had inherited power over Heaven, Earth and Sea. Lords Zeus, Poseidon and Hades held her in high esteem for she fought valiantly at their sides in the war against the Gigantes. She presided over the mysterious and hidden: witchcraft, the night, the new moon, ghosts, necromancy and crossroads.

"I see you wear the mark of one blessed with the favor and protection of Queen Persephone. You must be the travelers I have been sent to waylay. You took long enough …," said the lady of crossroads with a frown of disapproval.

"We apologize, Brimo Trimorphos," said Alex, eyeing the snarling dog, who glared at Ourea and him as if at prey.

"Quiet, Hecuba, these are Her Majesty's guests; it would not due to present them to Queen Persephone marred by teeth marks," laughed the goddess, at which the dog whimpered, settling at her side. "Hmm… Brimo Trimorphos?"

"Did I err, Zerynthia?"

"No, but both of those epithets are very ancient. I have not been addressed in such a formal manner in centuries. But then, Queen Persephone did indicate that you are learned in ancient lore."

While Lady Hecate mused on her various titles, her ferret circled Alex and Ourea, its nose held high as it took in their scents, and, after several rounds accompanied by a great deal of loud sniffing in various inappropriate places, it raised its stubby leg as if to mark them.

"Gale, put your leg down immediately and return to me," ordered Lady Hecate.

Her leg held high, the great ferret, Gale, gazed stubbornly at the goddess.

"Do not make me repeat myself. We cannot bring them before Her Majesty smelling rank."

Gale eyed her mistress sheepishly and obeyed, circling the goddess once and then resting at her feet.

"Rise and follow me," ordered the Lady Hecate. "We make for Her Majesty's temple in the White Poplar Forest. You must make haste."

"But the White Poplar Forest is to the right, Night Wanderer," contested Alex with a great deal of trepidation, for like all deities, the Goddess Hecate could be dangerous when her authority was questioned, but he thought he must, remembering Lord Hermes' warning.

"Are you in the habit of babbling like an idiot?" asked the goddess.

"How perceptive of you to notice my idiocy, Lady Hecate, but it was Lord Hermes, himself, who instructed us to remain on this road, going neither to right nor left at the crossroads."

"And is Lord Hermes Guardian of all Crossroads?"

"He is not. But that was his warning," said Alex, knowing he did indeed risk punishment.

"You presume to correct me?" asked the goddess with such menace that Hecuba resumed her growling, and Gale her inspection.

"No, Delicate One," replied Alex, diplomatically.

"Then follow me."

Alex considered what to do. Lord Hermes had been quite explicit; however, he was nowhere to be seen. On the other hand legend was quite clear, Lady Hecate was the Guardian of All Crossroads, and the companion, some even said the sister, of Queen Persephone. Alex looked at Ourea, who rolled her eyes with a lopsided, ironic smile as she reached for his hand, nodding in the direction of Lady Hecate.

But by then the Guardian of All Crossroads had already set off for the White Poplar Forest, her torch held aloft as her two familiars raced after her. Alex and Ourea had to make haste, for as it turned out, Lady Hecate was a remarkable athlete, and she set an exhausting pace. Alex had expected to feel dull and heavy as a result of traveling in the Chthonic world; however, instead, he ran as fast and free as he had when a child, Ourea keeping pace at his side. Within minutes they had traversed the upper plain of the Field of Asphodel and crossed over the threshold into the White Poplar Forest. At first they followed a wide avenue, but then Lady Hecate ventured into the pathless thicket, leading them among tall white trees whose sparse, dull silver leaves cast pale shifting shadows in the subtle light of the underworld.

Lady Hecate kept well ahead and several times Alex and Ourea found themselves alone and unable to discern the way. When this happened they simply stopped and waited, examining the flora and fauna of this strange, ancient forest. After a while Hecuba would trot out of the trees to retrieve them, taking Alex' palm gently in her teeth and leading them along until the trail became plain again.

After an indeterminate time, for Alex found it impossible to keep track of its passage in this forest, the path climbed into a darker forest where the trees grew thicker. The ever narrowing trail followed the edge of a steep cliff for several meters until it ended before an arch of a red rock, the entrance to a small, circular garden filled with telluric wildflowers alien to the netherworld. In the center stood a glinting, adamantine-garnet circular temple, of exquisite design.

Six marble pillars defined an inner sanctorum and, into each, had been carved ivy tendrils which climbed the stony columns in sensuous beauty. Lady Hecate ordered Alex and Ourea to prostrate themselves on the lowest of the temple's six circular steps where Alex was to pray for Queen Persephone's aid. The goddess added the admonition that neither Alex nor Ourea gaze at the queen once they felt her presence.

Alex bowed his head, but in that moment, cold fear of what he might learn consumed him, rendering his mind a chaotic tangle.

"Alexander, I have watched you enter battle after battle, resolute, clear minded and fearless. Why do you falter now?" said Ourea, taking his hand.

"I welcome my own death. It is the death of Euris I fear."

"You have your wish; you are here to receive your boon. Stop indulging in your fear or you will miss this opportunity."

Ourea's words had the effect of a spell, quieting the tumultuous noise in his head, so that he found the heartfelt words necessary to beckon the goddess.

"_Queen of the Underworld, Lady Persephone,  
Merciful Benefactress, who inscribed  
The sacred wreath of barley sheaves upon my body._

_Only Begotten One, so great is your love for your noble consort,_  
_That, of your own volition, you found his vast orchards_  
_And, in secret, ate the pomegranate seeds of Hades,_  
_Sealing your fate as ruler of the dead and the living._  
_Now, on winter's darkest night, at Lord Hades' side,_  
_You, in your compassion, bestow mercy upon the shades of the dead._

_Benevolent One, as you love Lord Hades_  
_So I love one who resides with you._  
_I beg an audience that I might plead for her pardon._

While Alex prayed the sweet, delicate scent of wildflowers gradually grew stronger. At first he believed it the fragrance of the queen's garden. But, when he felt a gentle breeze stir his hair, he knew it heralded Queen Persephone's imminent presence, and he pressed his forehead to the stone steps.

"Alexander Pieter James Petros Row, have you finally come to your senses?" came her lilting, beautiful voice.

"My Queen," he whispered, full of emotion. Her musical voice reminded him of childhood comforts. "That is not possible."

"Well, in that case, have you come for your boon?"

"I have."At that, Ourea squeezed his hand; he glanced sidelong at her, gaining encouragement from the sylph's smile.

"What is it you wish?" asked the Queen of Shades.

"My wife – I beg to speak with her – if she is here, Only Begotten One."

"She is here. State your intention."

"I speak truly; I wish to speak with her," said Alex, his forehead pressed to the cool, smooth red rock.

"You may speak truly, but truly you withhold. This is not worthy of one I hold close."

"I do not understand …"

"You intend to initiate her?"

"I do, Holy One."

"Such initiations are prohibited in Hades. Do you still wish an audience?"

"Yes," whispered Alex, disappointed.

"Before I grant such a forbidden petition; I must exact a promise from you."

"You have my unconditional promise."

"I hope you do not regret that statement. Your beloved, like many others from the world of Prester, comes and goes."

"Is that not true for all worlds, Holy Kore?"

"It is, but this is an aberration."

"An aberration?"

"By your reckoning your wife arrived here ten years ago. That is true; however, after a short stay she departed, but not to her next life. Instead, she returned to her previous one; since then she has come and gone several times in the same manner, and she is not alone."

"How is this possible?"

"Through the perversion of the one who rules your world."

"Maestro Delphine," growled Alex.

"The very one."

"What is it you want from me?"

"Destroy the preening usurper's diabolical machines. For those apparatus harm not only the humans who are revivified through them, but worse, they rend the very fabric of my Lord Hades' kingdom."

"Then these machines are real?"

"So they are, even now, my Lord works without rest, endeavoring to keep the Underworld intact. The Lake of Memory is polluted; it takes on the properties of mercury."

"The result of regeneration chambers?"

"Just so. They are an abomination that breaks time. And it is not the chthonic world alone that suffers – your world - the telluric world, deteriorates as well. You see the truth of my words, do you not?"

"I do, Holy Kore, even the constellations above Anatoray are no longer reliable."

"Will you take on this quest for your benefactress?"

"Your Majesty, why can't the Lord of the Dead put an end to the maestro and her machines?"

"He dare not; the very nature of those machines is anathema to the race of gods. For now, your maestro reigns unchecked even by the gods. We put our fate in your hands."

"You are aware of my record. Why would you entrust this to me?"

"That is simple. First, you have already made plans to act on your fierce hatred of the maestro. Second, your love for your wife is so passionate that I have no doubt you will find a way to breach the aberrant one's stronghold to place the totenpass around your beloved's neck. When you have achieved this goal you must destroy the twisted one and her infernal machines. She usurps the power of the gods and fall she must. After you accomplish this task both you and your wife may pass freely through this world with our blessing."

"How will I know when Euris is at the maestro's stronghold and not here?"

"When she is here she is also there, and that is the root of all that ails us. Such dualistic events break the very agreements that make our worlds coherent; it threatens annihilation in every realm of this world system."

"Annihilation?" said Alex. "Now that is ironic."

"Irony? No, Annihilator, perhaps this is the role you were born to. There is one more thing – a burden you have placed on My Lord which only you can remove."

"What is that?"

"Your prayer to Lord Hades binding your wife to Hades, rescind it."

"I cannot."

"Then I must command you."

"But Lady Chthonia," pleaded Alex. "What if I do not succeed? Euris will drink from River Lethe and be lost to me forever."

"Do you hear yourself?" said the goddess. "Your grasping causes her suffering."

"Please, I lost her once. A second death is … I can't lose her again; I will not!"

"Death and loss are the lot of humans."

"Easy for you to say," said Alex, standing and turning his back to the goddess.

"Alexander, I will forgive your audacity."

"I cannot do it."

"Do you understand the result of what you have done? There is only one place in Hades where the inmates are forbidden the Waters of Forgetfulness – that is Tartarus, the deepest pit in the Underworld. Each time your wife returns here, Lord Hades must bind her in Tartarus to stop her from quenching the terrible thirst of the dead in Lethe's waters. Tartarus is a loathsome place where only those who deserve the harshest and longest punishments abide. That is the only way Lord Hades can answer your prayer. Even he cannot break the laws of this realm. Indeed, it is his duty to uphold them."

"Does Euris remember her stay in Tartarus when she returns to the Guild stronghold?" whispered Alex.

"For a short while, she does, but she is not sufficiently evolved to live with such memories. Mercifully, the aberrant one has other machines that induce forgetfulness; otherwise your wife would go mad. The waters of oblivion are not without purpose."

"Does she know I am responsible?"

"No, Lord Hades refused permission, but even so I went to her. When I could no longer bear your wife's undeserved suffering, I gave her comfort. Your Euris believes she has been sentenced to Tartarus for her actions against you."

"Against me?" Alex laughed quietly, sinking to one knee.

"While it is true she sinned, her deeds are not worthy of those condemned to Tartarus. The inmates of that terrible place have caused multitudes of sentient beings enormous suffering. Will you reconsider? I prefer not to order you."

"May I see her and then decide?"

"Granted, but if you do not do this of your own free will, I shall command you!"

Alex closed his eyes and knelt before the goddess. "Your Majesty."

"Prepare yourself, for Euris comes from the pit of Tartarus where insanity reigns. Avert your head from my direction and climb the steps to my inner sanctuary. Your sylph may wait for you on the lowest step."

"Fear not," whispered Ourea, who knelt beside him. "I shall await your return."

Alex climbed the steps, entering the blood red temple, his eyes cast down.

"Lady Hecate, come forth and draw Alexander's blood. Perform the incantation."

"Your arm, human," ordered the crafty Goddess of All Crossroads. "The one encircled with the wreath of barley."

Alex averted his eyes as Lady Hecate drew close, taking his arm in her slender, ice, cold fingers. With a scalpel she pulled from thin air, she carved a crescent shape deep into his skin, drawing a steady stream of blood from his median cubital vein, letting it flow dark and red into a simple clay chalice. All the while she murmured an incantation as, in fascination, Alex watched Euris slowly materialize before him.

Wearing an odd gray uniform, Euris stared at the red stone floor of Queen Persephone's temple – weeping. Alex moved to go to her, but Lady Hecate stopped him.

"A few more drops and I can render her corporeal for a short time," whispered the Goddess of the New Moon. "Would you like to hold her in your arms?"

"Do it."

"What is this place? It smells of blood," cried Euris, sinking to the floor where she rocked back and forth, her hands covering her face. "Or am I dreaming? That's it; I sleep, for my hands are opaque; they block the terrible visions."

"Take as much as is needed," said Alex, shocked by his wife's condition.

"You know, human, I can bring the dead back to life permanently. All you need do is give me your sylph."

Alex stared at Euris and then at Ourea, who gazed at him in return. Lady Hecate's familiars circled the beautiful air elemental, yet Ourea remained resolute, returning to her low bow. "What will you do with my sylph?"

"Devour her."

"Lady Hecate, do not mock Alexander; return to your duty," ordered Queen Persephone.

"I will find another way," said Alex. "But thank you for your offer, Brimo Trimorphos. And please call off your pets."

"Hecuba! Gale! Cease! I merely jest, human. Sylphs are too insubstantial for my taste, but yours might be quite sumptuous, cured as she is by all that suffering you caused her," said Lady Hecate, with a smirk. "The incantation is complete; you may go to your woman – too bad – she quite mad."

Alex knelt beside Euris and attempted to pull her into his arms, but she resisted, muttering to herself about the opacity of her hands which she now waved like fans before her eyes.

"Euris, it is I, Alexander."

"Be gone, Demon!" shouted Euris, slapping his face. The sharp crack of her blow resounded through the grotto as the earth rumbled beneath them.

* * *

The description of the Shaft of Souls comes from the poem "Orpheus, Eurydice, Hermes" by Rainer Marie Rilke. I noticed a few lines from this poem seemed to echo some of the dialog in Last Exile.


	13. With Euris in Hades

**Chapter 13: With Euris in Hades  
**by Ivy Rangee

**Hades  
21 Dekembris 3037  
Fifth Day of Saturnalia  
Feast of the Winter Solstice  
Hour Irrelevant  
The White Poplar Forest  
Queen Persephone's Garden**

Alex stared at Euris as he brought his hand to his stinging cheek - that strike would leave a mark. Euris always did pack a punch. After her letter, he'd expected a happier reception.

"Well, human," laughed Lady Hecate. "_That_ went well."

At her amusement, Lady Hecate's familiars commenced circling Alex.

"Lady Hecate," called Queen Persephone, her tone imperious. "Take your pets for a walk in the garden. They seem restless."

"Truly, Euris, it is I, your husband," said Alex, kneeling before her.

"No, no, no, demon, you are a pretender. You look nothing like Alexander … Your eyes tell it all, so stormy and bitter," sang Euris to an off-key melody only she could perceive. She stood, turning in circles as her honey-red hair flew around her. "You will not trick me again … no, no, no! Not again." Saying this she covered her eyes, refusing to look at him.

"So I resemble a demon; you never did mince words," he growled bitterly.

"Alexander," whispered the Queen of the Underworld from somewhere behind him. "Remember your goal."

Alex turned to Ourea, pulling strength from her gaze. Being a demon had its advantages; he would use them. Taking a deep breath he turned to Euris. "Pinky, it's me." Using a childhood nickname, Alex spoke in the Yokujin battle language. "You are correct when you name me a demon, but I am your demon - Lexi."

"Lexi …Lexi…" she muttered over and over again as Alex pealed her hands from her eyes. "No, demon, you have got his face all wrong! This face is bitter, ruthless, haughty."

"It is me, Alexander," said Alex, gently. "I am not the person I was, but I am still your husband."

"No, demon, Alexander never had a scar." She gazed at him, reaching up to touch the mark that lined his face.

"I was injured during the peace mission. I am Alexander."

"Prove it!" snarled Euris. "You will not defile my Alexander."

"Do you remember the poem you gave me at Dionysia's engagement party?" asked Alex, trying not to react to her hard words, though as usual she was right about him. The man that stood before her had defiled the dreams of the youth she married ten years ago.

"Yes … mostly," she said, her chin quivering as she wept. "Say it. The last stanza only."

"Take me to mountain hot springs  
Undress and swim with me.  
Lie back; view constellations.  
Tell me stories no one's charted.

Please take me."

As Alex tried to sing the last line of the poem, Euris joined him, her voice so weak and wavering, that Alex was brought low by the suffering it betrayed.

"Alexander …it is you!" wept Euris, as he pulled her into his arms. "Are you dead?"

"I have not been so lucky," he whispered, biting his lip so he would not weep. "Though I have tried my best."

"Has your life been difficult? You look so worn out," she said, returning the embrace.

"No," replied Alex, smoothing her disheveled hair. He tore a long piece of linen from his funeral shroud, wiping grime, perspiration and tears from her face. Though un-groomed and haggard, he thought her more beautiful than ever.

The two fell into a deep kiss, embracing and weeping as they whispered each other's names. After a time they drew apart, and stared each at the other, locked in reverie. Alex could not pull himself away though he knew their time ran short. He had longed for her for ten years, and he would not interrupt this bliss with exposition.

Lovely as she was, Alex felt Euris must be disappointed by the man who stood before her. She had confused him with a demon; not surprising, hard living exacts heavy payment. Indeed he knew his appearance to be much altered. He had noted the alarmed looks of family, friends and acquaintances after long absences. But, after all, what did they expect; seeking death requires a great deal of effort.

As if reading his mind she said, "What a beautiful and fascinating man you have become."

"No need to spare my feelings, Euris. It is you who are beautiful."

"I spoke the truth, Alexander, you mustn't talk of lies before Queen Persephone!" screamed Euris, her mood suddenly altered. "Liars pay a harsh punishment!"

Unsure of what had set her off, Alex stared at her, as she launched into hard-edged, hysterical laughter, pushing him away with all her considerable strength.

"Truly Euris, you are little changed."

"Well, I suppose the appearance of the missing changes little for those left behind." She stood and limped to one of the adamantine columns.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex, following her. He took her arm to aid her.

"Lady Hecate conjured me from your memory."

"Then you are not truly Euris?"

"Euris … Euris … Euris," she sang, pealing his fingers from her arm. "Is she all you think about? She is bad … very, very bad, indeed. Why are you here, Alexander?"

"To find you."

"You should forget me."

"That is not possible."

"You must leave me alone. Go away! Go away, idiot!"

"No," growled Alex. "Never!"

"You really are blind. I betrayed you, Alexander – in so many ways," giggled Euris, in a mad, agitated way. "You are so earnest by nature; it was just too easy. And you … you remained true to me – like the naïve, changeling bastard, you are."

"Euris, why?" asked Alex, stung.

"Everyone always made fun of you – bastard child of an Enclave slut and a fallen noble. And I did too." Euris pointed at him, laughing and weeping at the same time.

"But you married me."

"Because Dionysia and the rest wanted you; I had to have you. I have to win at all costs. That's what I am, Alexander. Superficial, narcissistic, jealous, manipulative, cruel." She said this descending into complete hysteria.

"Why are you saying these things, Euris? They are lies." Alex grabbed her arm, but she twisted free.

"Oh you will hate me, Alexander. Yes – yes, you will. And you will be justified, for I lied to you. And the punishment for liars is so severe."

"I love you, Euris," he whispered, kneeling on the top step of the red garnet temple. "I always will; if you betrayed me, then I must have done something to deserve it."

"But the boy, you bloody idiot, - the boy, the boy, the boy!" she screamed. "And the lie …"

"What lie?"

"In the hierarchy of lies it must be the worst, for I have paid dearly."

"Euris, I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"How can you be so obtuse?"

"You would not be the first to observe that. Tell me, now! What lie?" said Alex, sinking into a seated position.

"The lie of omission."

"Euris, come here! Sit by me," said Alex, so deeply weary, he bowed his head. In truth, he felt a strong desire to lie down and die; after all, he was already in Hades – death now would save him the trip. But he couldn't leave Euris in her current state, so he tried once more. "Rest in my arms – let me calm you. Remember how you used like to that? Then you can explain to this bloody idiot what you mean by the boy."

Euris gazed down at Alex, sobbing with such intensity that Lady Hecate's familiars emerged from the garden to stand beside her. Hecuba pressed her head against Euris' leg as if offering support, and Gale, the ferret, placed a giant paw on Euris' foot as if to comfort her, all while they glared at Alex.

"Please, Euris, trust me. Sit down," asked Alex, tapping the smooth, red rock.

Euris collapsed beside him, joined by Hecate's familiars who rested their chins on her leg as they watched Alex intently. Gazing back at the creatures, he pulled her close, reciting an old song his teacher Lord Zoi had forced him to memorize long ago. "A hundred flowers blossom in spring; a thousand brightly colored leaves stir in autumn; one fresh breeze ripples a summer night, while in winter millions of snowflakes drop like feathers."

"A hundred flowers blossom in spring …" whispered Euris, her eyes on Queen Persephone's garden. "You used to sing that to me."

"So I did."

"Tell me more."

"Are they all jewels?" asked Alex. "These droplets of white dew – beads have fallen on the autumn fields, to be strung on the threads of spider webs."

"Just one more …" asked Euris, resting against his chest as he brushed his hand lightly over her hair.

"When nightingales sing in the sweet purple iris of the fifth month, I am mindful of the warp on which we weave love's pattern."

Euris kept requesting just one more, and it was his good fortune that Alex had been forced to memorize many poems from the _Kokinshu_ at his teacher's behest. His child self had complained bitterly to Lord Zoi about the uselessness of putting ancient poems to memory, but now he blessed his old sensei. The poems, with their wisdom, had calmed his wife, bringing her slowly to her senses even as it sent the Hecate's familiars into a deep sleep as they stretched out across the cool red stone floor.

After Alex had recited his entire repertoire, the two sat in silence punctuated by an occasional snore from Gale. With Euris nestled in his arms, Alex breathed in her scent, resting in that peace they had always shared. After a while she turned to him, looking directly into his eyes. He could see she edged toward tears once more.

"Don't weep anymore, Euris, whatever's wrong is my fault. Please forgive me; I am so sorry. I should never have allowed you come with me into the Grand Stream."

"Do not apologize," she murmured, touching his face. "You always take the blame, but you could never have stopped me."

"No! I am to blame."

"Alexander, there is something I withheld from you. When you hear it, you _will_ hate me. But I cannot hold it alone any longer. I was pregnant on that day; I should have had the sense to ground myself. Flying that mission was an utterly selfish act."

"I know, Euris. Marius told me, after I returned from the Grand Stream."

"You know?"

"Where is the child?"

"I don't know. He vanished."

"_He_ vanished?" Alex swallowed hard, biting his lip to keep from screaming at her. He had to consider Euris' fragile condition. "We must find him."

"I can't remember what happened … My memory is full of holes, but I do know he was born at the Guild Stronghold."

"When?" Alex worked to keep the hard edge out of his voice.

"I'm not sure… there are no seasons there. But it must have been five or six months after the mission."

"You saw him?"

"Yes … I think he stayed with me when he was little."

"His name?"

"I think he has no name."

"But then how did you call him?" Try as he might, he could not keep the harshness from his voice.

Euris looked at him, her face contorting into the very image of the mask of tragedy as she wept. Realizing his stupidity, Alex kissed her, whispering comforting words. "We'll name him now, Euris, so I have something to call him while I search for him. Do you have a preference?"

"Yes. I do. Tamon." The quest for a name lightened her countenance as she wiped her tears away.

"Tamon? After the founder of the Yokujin Clan?" asked Alex, surprised. "Why not after Marius?"

"No, he is Tamon." Euris said this with firm resolve.

"How do you know?" Alex was pleased to see something of her old self show through.

"I just do."

"Well you are his mother; I defer to you. Tell me, what did he look like?"

"Like you."

"We'll find him, Euris. Do you remember when you saw him last?"

"He was just walking. She threatened to throw him into the sea …"

"Delphine?"

"I could not remember what she wanted to know, and they took him away in a star. He screamed for me…"

"What happened to him? Try to remember, Euris."

"I'm trying…" said Euris, getting up and walking among the flowers. Alex watched her as she went from blossom to blossom, breathing in their fragrance. "I've missed true flowers; at the Guild Stronghold they are false and cruel."

Alex let her be; he did not have the heart to press her. But he would begin the search for the child the moment he returned. At that thought, Euris stopped and turned to him. "She sold him on the surface."

"How do you know that?" asked Alex, gently.

"Not all Guild members have forgotten their pledge of fealty to House Bassianus."

"Where on the surface?"

"I don't remember the name of the place, but I remember we went there once as Imperial Messengers. Were we Imperial Messengers?"

"For a little while. Was it the Enclave?"

"Enclave …yes, the place where you were born. We flew there, but you were grounded …"

"The Emperor's Enclave?"

"There's more than one?"

Alex smiled; he'd start with the Emperor's Enclave. "You must have called him something, Euris. What do you think it could have been?"

"The only name I can remember is Alexander."

"I'll find him, Euris."

"I have wronged you and Tamon. I never should have kept his existence secret. I see my foolishness so plainly in retrospect."

"The same applies to me; I see so plainly in hindsight. As your husband I should have been aware of your pregnancy. That I wasn't speaks volumes; I was so self-absorbed."

"No, Alexander, I am at fault," said Euris, resting her hand lightly on his arm. "While serving my sentence in Tartarus, I saw my failure. There is nothing as sharp as the keen edge of never-ending, deep regret. Knowing you have injured an innocent and can never make it right, no matter how much you suffer."

"You underestimate me; regret is the territory I inhabit," replied Alex, placing his hand over hers. "When the operation failed, Marius confronted me, making plain my flawed judgment in allowing you to fly navigator on the mission. Because I'm an idiot, I didn't understand him. He'd specifically assigned you to the mission. In a fury, he seized me by the neck. If not for my obvious ignorance, he would have strangled me, and I would have happily let him."

"Alexander … I was always so sure of myself … I never listened to anyone. Always believing I knew best."

"I'll not lie to you, Euris, when he explained his anger, I raged at you for excluding me while confiding in your father. But, as I considered how you behaved prior to the mission, I knew I had failed my responsibility. I should have known. Your condition was obvious. You were right to call me a bloody idiot."

"I kept my symptoms hidden from you; you would have never let me go if you had known. All I could think about was the glory flying that mission would bring me … How utterly selfish."

"Euris, we both erred. Let's put our guilt and grief aside for Tamon's sake. He must be found, and then I'll come for you."

"But how, Alexander?"

"Leave that to me."

"I must make one more confession before you waste your life any further because of my foolishness," said Euris, removing her hand and turning away.

"More? I don't care. Whatever it is, I forgive you."

"It was I who forced Yukino into concubinage."

Walking to the edge of the adamantine temple, Alex bit his hand to control his anger. Euris fell forward, her head touching the floor as she keened pitifully. At that heartrending sound, Alex relented; she had suffered enough, and he kneeled at her side, holding her as she wept. He hadn't come all this way to cause her more harm. Besides he was no angel himself. "Yukino was never a threat to you."

"But I desired you so desperately."

"You have me; I'm yours."

"I wanted exclusivity; it took me months to get pregnant, while she walked around the Enclave all fat and beautiful, carrying your child. I knew you would insist on making her your legally bound concubine when you found out so I arranged her disappearance."

"Queen Persephone, may my wife and I walk among your wildflowers?" asked Alex, in a full kowtow.

"When we were first married," replied the goddess, who, by the sound of it, hovered above them. "Lord Hades built this sanctuary for me to lessen my homesickness. I would be delighted to see lovers walking among the flowers. Follow the little sand path at the foot of the stairs."

"Thank you, Only Begotten One." Alex stood, helping Euris to her feet. "Let's walk together, Euris - like we used to at the academy."

Euris nodded, as he took her hand and led her down the steps. They walked arm-in-arm while Euris wept.

"You must regret marrying me," she said, finally breaking the silence.

Alex stopped to embrace her, resting his cheek on her forehead. "Euris, I love you. You are my wife. It is you I wished to marry. Whatever there is to pardon, I forgive you," he said.

For a moment they both wept, holding each other tightly. Alex and Euris: childhood playmates, comrades in arms, friends, lovers, husband and wife, parents. In the netherworld of Hades, these memories flowed silently between them, and it was then Alex realized the scope of his error.

Overcome with remorse for the selfish prayer he'd composed in his ignorance, Alex broke the wordless communication. "Euris, I too have a confession, and this time it is you who will hate me."

"No, never!"

"After your disappearance in the Grand Stream, I thought you dead. I lost courage; for I knew the fault lay entirely with me."

"Stop, I don't want to know."

"I must explain, and you will listen." He took her by the shoulders and pushed her back so he could look her in the eye. "I fell apart. One day, drunk, and at the end of my rope, I resolved to end my life. But before I did, I composed a prayer to Lord Hades. Believing my death imminent, I asked him to hold you in Hades until I could join you. Then we would drink from the River Lethe together."

"Gods you are such a romantic, but I don't understand. Why confess this?" asked Euris.

"Your father stopped me, and, by the time I sobered up, I had forgotten my prayer, but Lord Hades did not."

"I still don't understand. What did you do that was so wrong?" She smiled and ran her fingers over his lips.

"Hush, Euris," admonished Alex, pleased to see her smile, though he knew before he finished speaking it would vanish and he would face her wrath instead. "In order to grant that prayer, Lord Hades bound you to Tartarus. He had no other way to stop you from drinking the Waters of Forgetfulness. Each time Delphine puts you to death, he holds you in the pit until she yanks you back to life. You never belonged in Tartarus; it is my fault you have suffered so much torment. My intent was to join you, not harm you. Had I known I would have…"

"Alexander, you did nothing wrong," corrected Euris, her smile softening. "I deserved every moment I spent in Tartarus for the evil I have done."

"You did not; yours were the sins of youth. You have overpaid," cried Alex. "You are playing the martyr. You know how I hate that."

"If you rescind your prayer will I be freed from the pit?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then, if what you say is true, and I have overpaid, will you help me?"

"I came to Hades with your totenpass to do just that, but Lord Hades forbids the initiation in his domain. The only option is to rescind the prayer, but I cannot do it."

"The gods know, I do not deserve your mercy, but I beg you, say the words of release."

"No!" shouted Alex.

"Can you find it in your heart to let me go? Please, Alexander … I cannot bear any more."

"If I do; I'll lose you to forgetfulness…or worse. But there is a way out of this, Euris. We can be together, if you can hold on a little longer. I shall find you at the Guild Stronghold and set you free."

"No, Alexander! I do not wish your death."

"I will place the totenpass around your neck and pronounce the words of initiation. Besides, it is I who will put an end to the Guild." He said this with total confidence.

"I cannot condone it; you do not have to die."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I must do this for many reasons." Alex turned his back to her, continuing down the sandy path.

"I am hanging on by a thread," called Euris, following him. "I cannot promise you that I will survive many more of the Maestro's experiments. Besides, you owe me nothing; I wronged you, Alexander. I am the wretch who betrayed you. Let me drink the waters of Lethe." She caught up to him, grabbing the bandages of his shroud. "Anyway, it is Yukino you love; make a life with her."

"Damn it, Euris; you are my wife. It is true I love Yukino, but our bond goes deeper; it pains me that you cannot understand how I feel. When I die it is you I have pledged to walk beside, and it is not Lethe from which we will drink if I have my way."

"There is nothing I desire more than dissolving into eternity with you; your offer tempts me, but remember I live between life and death," she said, walking through the flowers to face him. "There is no guarantee you will find me at the Guild Stronghold."

"But I must try. And you must hold on, for when I fasten the totenpass around your throat and speak the words of freedom, you will be released."

"Thank you, Alexander, but please hear me out. I'll not waste this second chance. This time I'll be truthful and unselfish. I'll redeem myself. You have a choice: you can die, or you can live a long life. I beg you, forget me and choose the latter; give up this foolish plan. Find Tamon and then find Yukino and her child; they both long for you just as Tamon and I do. Do this for me."

"Euris… I found Yukino long ago."

"You knew I betrayed you? But why did you let me confess?"

"Yukino never revealed the author of her misfortune," said Alex, forlorn. "I had no idea you were involved."

"She never told you what I did to her?" Euris' face betrayed her shock.

"No."

"Does that not prove how vile I am and how worthy she is?"

"It only proves you regret your mistakes." Alex did not want to look at her; he knew what would come next.

"I beg your forgiveness," said Euris, gently, holding his arm.

"No Euris, it is you who must forgive me."

Euris stood before Alex, holding his hands in hers, the same way she had on their wedding day. She looked solemnly into his eyes and said, "I am deeply sorry for every wrong I ever committed against you, likewise I forgive you all."

Alex bowed his head, suddenly overwhelmed at the magnitude of Queen Persephone's boon – a chance to make things right with his wife. Euris was right; there was no way to know how much longer she would survive the tug-of-war between life and death. If he failed his quest, she would most definitely pass away given Queen Persephone's command that he rescind the prayer. This very well might be their last meeting; he too must make the most of it. He bowed his head as if in prayer and responded, "And I also."

"Face in the shadows as always?" Euris laughed. For Alex, it was both delightful and heartbreaking to hear. His heart constricted as he realized he might never hear that joyful sound again. Raising his head, he looked into her eyes and smiled, but she already showed the first signs of slipping away.

With urgency, Alex knelt before her, holding her pale hand. "Are you sure release is what you want?"

"Please forgive my weakness," wept Euris.

"We have already forgiven all; I will do as you wish. But I vow I shall place the totenpass around your neck and with all my love whisper the words of initiation into your beautiful ear," he said this not sure he could make good on his promise to relinquish her.

"We will meet again, so do not mourn any longer." But her voice seemed to come from far away.

"Yes, Euris, we'll meet again. I will make sure of it."

Euris began to fade into flowers, but her eyes remained distinct, and Alex did not look away as he prayed:

"Lord Hades, I pray you most fervently,  
Rescind my prayer.  
Release the one named for the East Wind.  
Let her roam freely throughout your domain.  
For too long have I held her fast.

Though I would willingly die, she bids me live.  
In her compassion she forgives my selfish will.  
And, what is most miraculous, she loves me still.

In recognition we shared extraordinary moments.  
May she find courage and peace,  
And, with my blessing, should she choose it,  
May she walk with calm to the River Lethe  
And drink without fear the Waters of Forgetfulness."

With his final word, Euris disappeared completely. Alex knelt in that darkening garden, her loss an intense pressure bearing him down. Without a doubt he'd never done anything harder.

* * *

The poems Alex recites to Euris to comfort her come from the _Kokinshu, _except for the first on which is the reworking of a Zen koan.


	14. The Winds of Hades

**Chapter 14: The Winds of Hades  
**by Ivy Rangee

**Hades  
Proptiki Peak  
Date and hour: Mutable  
**

In Hades time wanders like mazy waterways through dense jungles, thus an entire epoch may pass unnoticed as drifting shades spiral, transfixed by illusions embedded within obscure temporal eddies. But for those aware of the complexities of Hadesian chronology, time as a barrier does not exist; they navigate this strange temporality with impunity. Thus, under Queen Persephone's protection the captain of the _Silvana _knelt in deep reverie, sometimes mumbling bitter words of regret, sometimes weeping. The equivalent of several lifetimes passed before calm emptiness flooded him. When, coming to his senses, Alexander Row raised his head, he found he no longer inhabited the Queen's garden. Now, he knelt upon the highest promontory of a glinting obsidian mountain, overlooking a glassy gray-silver lake encircled by fields of waving asphodel. Like a child who has seen the ocean for the first time, he stared, awed by Lake Mnemosyne's strange, heavy, heaving magnetic waves. When a sudden, powerful gust of wind lifted dust devils into the air, he raised his eyes to observe a dense sky laden with haunting, alien bluish-taupe clouds.

"This must be daunting, for as much as I love my lord, yet even so, I long for the blue, blue sky," mused Queen Persephone. By the sound of it she stood behind him, and as he turned, thinking to greet her, he felt the light touch of her fingers pushing his head down. "You may not behold me in Hades," she commanded.

"Where are we?" Alex asked as, closing his eyes, he turned his face to feel the sensuous touch of the cleansing gale.

"Upon Proptiki Peak."

"Why?" He spoke as if to a peer; he no longer felt the awe necessary to devise proper epithets.

"I could not let you leave Hades in such a state. You must gain perspective before you awaken."

"This is a dream, then."

"A dream from the Gods, at your request."

"I released Euris?" asked Alex, resting his forehead on his knee.

"Yes, you freed Euris without my interference."

"It's true then; she's really gone."

"You found it very difficult?"

"I have never done anything harder."

"You humans," the queen said, her voice wavering sweetly. "Impermanence imparts you such nobility."

"Did you lie then?" demanded Alex.

"Lie?"

"When you said I'd see her again."

The queen hesitated. "No…though she may be unwound to some degree."

"Unwound?"

"She will exit Hades with you as promised. As to her condition I cannot predict, never having dealt with an in-between situation such as this. However, the process cannot be stopped; human life is fleeting. And Hades is the place of unwinding. You find my words offensive?"

"What if Lord Hades were to _unwind_?" spat Alex.

The Queen said nothing as Alex fought the urge to punch her. After a few moments he heard her weeping, an incredible auditory experience which carried with it the vision of a garden, now fallow, yet poignantly beautiful, for the subtle imprint of the lost gardener's diligence. He wished he could still play music so others might hear an approximation of the sound, but then he shrank from such idiocy, for if Lord Hades found that Alex had made his Queen cry there'd be hell to pay. For a time, like statues, neither moved, and then Queen Persephone commenced whispering in an incomprehensible, mellifluous language at the threshold of Alex' perception.

"Alexander Row," said the Queen of the Underworld, when she ceased her susurrations. "You may count yourself fortunate, for few humans survive one trip to the underworld, let alone three. That in itself is boon enough, but I shall grant you one further boon. I give it freely in spite of your animosity."

"There is nothing I wish that we have not already agreed upon." As Alex said this he felt the ground beneath him shake as the air seemed to waver.

"I have remained silent long enough. Hold your tongue, apostate, or I shall hold it for you," shouted Lady Hecate who, with her pets, swarmed him. The trio's sudden appearance sent a rush of adrenaline coursing through Alex' veins as he rubbed his forehead. His senses found it almost impossible to parse the way the goddess and her creatures simply walked out of thin air. It was as if the fabric of his consciousness had been rent and then rewoven. With an intense effort of will, he recovered quickly, and, remembering Hecuba and Gale's tender treatment of Euris, he reached out to them. They responded, settling down next to him.

"That is not true, Alexander, there are many things you want besides death," responded the Queen, ignoring Lady Hecate.

"Not anymore. Once I have completed your quest my life is forfeit."

"Come to your senses, Alexander."

"Poor Euris, I am the evil one!" said Alex, his tone fierce with guilt. "It is I who belong in Tartarus."

"Indeed, that may be so, though you are one of the few who recognizes it."

"What difference does that make?"

"Most humans rationalize the evil they do, and, in the narrowness of their minds, turn wickedness into goodness through this convoluted process. At least you are aware of the shadow you cast; given this advantage you may find transformation."

"You waste your explanations on an idiot."

"Be warned, Alexander; I will not take back the boon no matter how much you testify against yourself."

"I have no say in the actions of a Goddess; I warn you, though, you squander your blessings on the likes of me."

"Have you forgotten your promise?" asked Queen Persephone.

"And what promise would that be?"

"To find Tamon."

"Tamon is real?" asked Alex, desiring this with all his being. The possibility that his child with Euris survived imbued him with phenomenal energy. It was as if the dark world he inhabited had lightened to a pale gray.

"As I said this is a dream from the Gods. Have you forgotten what that means?" demanded the Queen.

"Perhaps I have acted unwisely," he said, kowtowing. "Holy Kore, help me, that I may not fail Tamon as I have Euris."

"I am pleased to hear you say this. Tamon needs you, and it is time you made amends. In Hades, on this meandering day, you have made good start. Now get up! There is work to be done."

"Will this boon aid my quest?" Alex tried to suppress the eagerness in his voice as he stood, wondering at his buoyancy.

"You selfish low-life! I have tried to remain a bystander, but why, Your Royal Highness, why do you tolerate this rebellious, narcissistic pissant?!" growled the ever vigilant goddess of all crossroads.

"Narcissistic? No, Lady Hecate, deranged is more like it," laughed the queen. "I mean that in the best possible way, Alexander."

"Majesty, I do not find this humorous." Lady Hecate's voice reverberated through the thick atmosphere, as her pets leaped to her side.

"Ah, dear sister, I have a soft spot for tragic bad boys."

"That, Holy One, is obvious. One only need look around," Lady Hecate's voice softened in consolation, then she turned to Alex and commanded. "Express your thanks, you wretched miscreant; sing for us!"

"I must decline; I no longer have the ability to sing, Lady Hecate."

"Did you not wish to recreate the sound of my weeping?" asked Queen Persephone.

Of all the possible boons the Goddess might grant, Alex did not expect this; the return of music. He did not want it; it might soften his hatred and then where would he be? However, unbidden, a dark, solemn dirge rose to consciousness, and try as he might he could not rid himself of its persistent refrain. The more he listened the more enthralled he became; slow and sad, it conveyed a touching yearning – an expression of the wistful pain he'd grown to cherish. He wished for a note pad and writing implement only to find he once again wore the uniform of a Disith bridge officer whose belt pouch held the needed items. When he reached for a pad, he felt the soft, succulent red narcissus petals he'd gathered from Euris' grotto. If only he'd been able to give them to her, but he'd been dressed for death. The bitterness of this emotion harmonized with the melancholy melody in his head, and he wrote musical notes and lyrics with a coherence that had eluded him for the last ten years. When he completed a draft he sang for the Goddesses.

_For you, searching,  
Blind, downward winding.  
Trailing the invisible god,  
Even deeper, for you._

_From a rindle of blood,  
You, breathless, dazed.  
You, once lost, still lost._

_Strangers to lovers,  
Confess amity and trespass.  
Two suppliants seek recompense._

_The incantation's power ebbing,  
You, fading to flowers.  
My heart turning to glass,  
Shattering to shards,  
Reflecting only you._

"You will see Euris again once you have destroyed the deviant and her machines," said the queen, weeping; her voice rippled like falling water.

"But, as you said, she unwinds - whatever that means. One thing I do know, when she drinks from the River Lethe her memories will fade," replied Alex, resting against the rocky cliff. He'd be in for it if the Lord of the Underworld heard his queen's trembling cry.

"It was the only way, Alexander."

"Was it?" wondered Alex. Picking up an obsidian pebble and dropping it over the edge, he watched it fall, but heard no report when it hit the cliff below.

"You will be together soon."

"If she has no memory why would she come to me?" wondered Alex.

"She will recognize you."

"But the things we've shared are gone."

"You can tell her everything, or write a history for her. It has been said by some that the effects of Lethe are unpredictable and even reversible in some cases."

Alex considered this. Was Queen Persephone hinting at some esoteric knowledge? He would ask Lord Zoi. "What you ask of me I may not be able to deliver," said Alex. "What then?"

"Then you will move on."

"No! I will drink from Lethe and remain here with Euris."

"But you are Yokujin. You may abandon the wheel of life."

"If I fail I choose to continue the cycle of rebirth. I will not leave Euris behind."

"But what of the rest of your family?"

"They will make the passage without me, but I'll not leave Euris."

"We will talk of it then; there may be unforeseen circumstances. Now, as to my advice regarding your quest, I beg you; do not indulge in childish daydreams."

"You need have no concern; I know what I must do," said Alex in his most imperious captain's voice.

"Contemplate carefully how you will proceed. Certainly you will gain your heart's desire should you succeed, but …"

"You are wrong!" shouted Alex, bringing his fist down hard on the sharp shards of obsidian. "Walking into the beyond with Euris is not my heart's desire! All I have ever wanted is a normal life with a home and children."

With blinding speed Lady Hecate swept down upon Alex, grabbing his collar and yanking him aloft so his feet flailed in the air. With her angry, yet startlingly beautiful face directly before his, she glared at him like the fearful dragon deities that guard certain hidden temples. Alex looked down to find she dangled him over the precipice; it would be a long fall should she let go, and he wondered if Hades' gravitational field were stronger then Prester's. Normally he would have been delighted to find out, but today he had other plans, and, because of these, he did not want firsthand knowledge.

"You blighted blister of a carrion beetle, first you call the Queen a liar, then you make her weep and now you insult her. Apologize to Her Majesty or you will be rolling a dung ball up this mountain for all eternity!" shouted Lady Hecate.

"Put him down, Lady Hecate," said Queen Persephone, gently. "Such judgments are not within your purview. Then too, for now he is one of us, so he may speak freely."

Alex felt gratitude to Queen Persephone for her generosity; Lady Hecate, however, seemed unmoved for she continued to hold him over the edge, intent on either strangling him or dropping him to his death.

"You will show respect even in your elevation to unparalleled freedom, human!" growled the Goddess of all Crossroads, growing to a great height before dropping him over the lowest portion of the rocky outcropping.

Knowing Lady Hecate's proclivity for revenge, Alex scrambled to his feet and bowed to her. He did not want to invoke her dark side given the work before him. He'd considered a full kowtow, but decided not to bother, since he was temporarily on equal footing.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," he croaked, barely able to speak.

"Better," growled Lady Hecate. Her pets, Gale and Hecuba, joined with her in glaring menacingly at Alex. "You will not interrupt or speak in that surly manner to Queen Persephone ever again."

"As you say, Brimo Trimorphos." When it came to Lady Hecate, epithets rolled effortlessly from Alex' tongue.

"Alexander," said Queen Persephone. "You must have known from an early age your destiny lay outside normality."

"That did not stop me from desiring such a life. But it no longer matters; your quest has taken root in me. I find I wish to live to see how it ends, and as you say there is Tamon to consider."

"As to the quest, Alexander, I pray you can see beyond your own motives, for if you do not, you will be as one peering through a keyhole."

Alex considered this as he walked to the edge of the high precipice; before him spread a wide plain where the waters of Lake of Mnemosyne glinted in the hazy light; beyond that he could make out the flowering trees and gardens of the Elysium Fields, and, further still, the sea, beyond which lay the Isle of the Blessed.

"You are saying that I am too subjective – that I must put aside narrow self interest or be blinded by it."

"Yes, you must succeed in a way that all benefit."

In quiet contemplation, Alex wondered how to phrase what he must say next. No doubt Queen Persephone already knew, but, nevertheless, he owed her full disclosure; as his benefactress, she'd saved his ass innumerable times since childhood. "Your Majesty, as much as I find I wish to seal this bargain, there is something I must confess."

"Yes, Alexander?"

"I am… damaged."

"Damaged?"

"You could not have picked a more worthless champion. Not only am I mad, wicked, and dangerous, but a coward as well."

"I am not concerned about that."

"When I am under its spell, I see things…things that only I can see. I act in bizarre, irrational ways over which I have no control."

"I have done what is possible to alleviate this malady, though it required stealth so as not to alert the Fates, who would report me for such manipulations," said the queen. "There is some leeway to loosen one thread here and another there without detection. But your proclivity toward this condition is part of a greater constellation."

"You tricked the fates? Who would they report you to?" asked Alex, truly confounded by such a concept.

"It is a kind of compensation," continued Queen Persephone, ignoring his question. "You have many natural gifts, and each brings with it a downside. There is no way to heal your illness completely without removing its corresponding gift, which I would not do even if I could. This flaw and its balancing ability are imprinted at the deepest level of your being. Such innate flaws only surface during a lifetime when the causes and conditions for it arise in the outside world. You live in the war torn world of Prester. Thus your tendency toward soldiers' heart was bound to reveal itself."

"You have restored my health?" Alex succumbed to his old enemy: hope.

"I have done what I can, but the condition will return once the threads tighten. Therefore make haste; our worlds are under assault. This must be done for the benefit of all, not just for your sake."

"As you say, Holy Kore. Time wastes. But I must ask one more question," said Alex, pushing his luck.

He heard the Queen sigh; it was a sweet, heartbreaking sound. "And what would that be?"

"What of _Exile_?" he demanded. Perhaps she would permit him to blow the bloody thing to hell.

"_Exile_ is not your concern; your fate is the destruction of the Guild."

"But that machine is a constant threat."

"Alexander, you know that is not true; _Exile_ is part of the answer."

"The Guild controls it." Alex knew the goddess spoke the truth, yet like an idiot he stubbornly fought for his selfish desire.

"What is your point?"

"Should I destroy it as well?" He knew he disappointed his patron continuing this line of questioning, but maybe she would impart some new bit of information he'd missed.

"Now that question speaks to all I have warned you about. If you destroy _Exile_, you destroy Prester."

"But the cocoon is impenetrable."

"Not for much longer. The solution is close."

"Can it truly be subdued by a 'poetic key'?" Alex had found this term in one of Tamon Yokujin's journals. He'd have discarded it, but for his long-dead ancestor's accuracy in everything else.

"Yes, if the key speaks the poem in the correct pitch word for word."

"And must the pitch be in a certain key?"

"Key carries a double meaning here; it means both an instrument that unlocks and a tonal key."

"Is the key a type of musical instrument then?"

"I believe you know the answer, but perhaps you need reassurance. The key is a human who carries the proper imprint."

"You mean gene configuration?" pressed Alex.

"I do. Now pledge to me you will not blow up _Exile._"

"May I dream about it?"

"Why? _Exile _was not responsible for the death of your friends and Euris."

"It was witness."

"What foolishness. You could have been the one to speak the words, Alexander. As a Yokujin, and direct descendent of Tamon you were born to it, but you no longer have the heart for it."

"So I've been told."

"Do you fear what is inside _Exile_?" asked the Queen, softly.

"Why would I? I'll be dead by the time the thing is subdued."

"Let us hope not, for I know you would wish to see this."

"You are wrong! I hate the thing."

"I think not," she laughed. "You translated the ancient texts. _Exile_ never completed the world building cycle; when it is reactivated it will heal all that ails Prester. Trust me; I have earned that at least."

Alex walked to the edge of the precipice and considered her words. It had been years since he trusted anyone but clan, and even they were subject to suspicion at times. Why would he trust anyone? Betrayal followed him everywhere; even Marius played him. But Lady Persephone had never failed him; he thought of their first meeting when he was a child, how she had stopped him from crossing the border into Hades, much to her husband's chagrin. How she had answered his prayer when his mother needed healing. The many boons she had bestowed upon him. The list went on and on. If all were lost and Tartarus beckoned, he had no doubt that she would comfort him in his suffering. "Goddess, you have earned my trust."

"Human, her majesty need not gain anyone's trust to work her will," growled Lady Hecate as her pets joined in menacing chorus.

"Leave him be, Lady Hecate, from Alexander that is high praise indeed. My blessing, Alexander, I shall do all I can to aid you."

"And Euris?"

"She will be looked after until the aberrant one calls her back to the Telluric world."

"Can you see to her at the Guild Stronghold?"

"Perhaps."

"I have used up all my boons then? There is not one left for Euris?"

"You have the will of all the gods supporting you - even Lady Hecate."

"I would not go that far," growled the Goddess of the New Moon. She frowned at Alex, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Lady Hecate!" demanded the Holy Kore.

"I suppose I can overlook this half-wit's demented behavior for now - given the seriousness of the situation." The intimidating goddess continued to gaze menacingly at Alex, but he glared back, managing his fear well. After all, he was on equal footing; he might as well make the most of it.

"Will that do, Alexander?" asked Queen Persephone.

"It will have to," yawned Alex, as if he could care less.

"Watch it, human," warned Lady Hecate. "Or when this quest is over you will rue your words."

"I have no doubt that will be true even without your retribution." Alex watched her for a moment. Then, overcome by sly, impish desire to teach the Goddess a lesson, he gazed at his hand. "Oh, Lady Hecate?" he asked like an innocent child.

"What, knave?" She turned her back on him and scratched Hecuba's chin. Gale tried to nuzzle in on the action.

"Where is Ourea? You haven't eaten her have you?"

"Are you just missing her, twit?"

"You will regret it if you devoured her."

"Is that a threat, beast? You do not have the power to make me regret anything."

"I suppose I should warn you; after all we are peers now."

"You, Captain Pissant, are not my equal…" Lady Hecate hesitated and then asked. "What warning?"

"All hermetic books concur, which in itself is remarkable. To a volume they agree that, for goddesses, or, more accurately, _especially_ for goddesses, the ingestion of sylphs will cause extreme and malodorous flatulence due to this creature's airy nature. And I quote…verbatim."

"You dare insult me, varlet! Goddesses are not flatulent – ever - under any circumstances! And by the way, your sylph was quite delicious, in a spicy underworld sauce of onion and asphodel. How does it feel to be soulless, cur?"

"Why do you ask when you know the answer? And what is that odor?" asked Alex, for indeed there was an odd sulfuric scent in the breeze. The immaturity of this scatological conversation took him back to his school days with his best friend, Payson Eraclea.

"It must be Hecuba; she suffers from the occasional stomach ailment. Come, Hecuba. Art thou ill?" asked Lady Hecate, solicitously.

"Ah, Hecuba is it? Blaming the dog, Lady Hecate?" Alex watched the huge dog, who avoided his gaze, looking first one way and then the other. It was obviously her; dogs are so apparent when it comes to their failings. Hecuba acted just like Pythagoras, the headmaster's dog at Grimsley Royal Primary Academy - the first school from which Alex had been expelled.

"You know what they say in the Telluric world, human. He who smelt it dealt it."

"Both of you! Stop this childish display," ordered Queen Persephone. "There is important work to be done. Ourea is your soul, Alexander, when will you accept that? And Lady Hecate, dear sister, where did you learn such vulgarity?"

Lady Hecate looked sheepish. "At your son's last drinking party, Lord Ares recounted a human joke in which this was the punch line. After he explained it to me the third or fourth time, I thought it was very funny." The Goddess of the New Moon turned to Alex, glowering.

"You had better apologize, Brimo Trimorphos," advised Alex, his expression smug.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, Captain Pissant," ordered Lady Hecate. Then she bowed low. "Please forgive my regrettable crudeness, You Majesty."

"You are forgiven, but promise you will not attend another of Lord Dionysus' parties. You are too impressionable."

Lady Hecate looked disappointed, but mumbled consent.

Alex, smirked at his victory, but then he apologized. He did not want a permanent enemy; he'd made his point. Lady Hecate would no longer take him lightly. Afterward he turned to Queen Persephone. "Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Alexander?"

"Thank you for answering my prayer." Alex meant this and not just for the time he'd spent with Euris or the return of his musical abilities and health. For the first time in many years, he found he looked forward to the task ahead. The Queen had provided a way to a fitting, even noble end.

"You are most welcome. My lord and I are depending on you. Now, go to the edge of the cliff, close your eyes, and empty your mind. Do not fear; I shall guide you back to the Telluric world."

At the edge of the cliff Alex followed the Queen's orders; he felt her light touch pushing him over the edge, but rather than falling, the winds of Hades lifted him; how, he could not discern. Light as a feather, the air currents carried him into the turquoise and taupe heavens of the Underworld. Blessed relief filled his inner darkness; a heavy burden had been lifted. For the immediate future he need not worry about his symptoms: the constant replay of the events in the Grand Stream, the blind anger, loss of control, headaches and sleeplessness. Thus freed, Alex subsided into thoughtless bliss, becoming one with the breeze, letting it carry him where it may.

Gradually, he was drawn back from this state into awareness of his surroundings by the lovely voice of one he knew well; he'd made music with her since childhood. Euris sang in Hades; the melody carried on the wind, and he strained to hear her words.

_"Where are you?  
Are you missing?  
Or am I?_

_On the edge of memory,  
A lonely boy, an outrider  
In a deep blue world._

_A sacred pledge to soar_  
_Beyond the welkin,_  
_Beyond the Heavens._

_Once my lips touched yours,  
begging pleasure,  
Now they cannot form  
The shape of your name._

_Beneath guarded waters_  
_Forbidden me,_  
_It vibrates, submerged._

_Hot, dry winds abrade my skin;_  
_My heart churns a love pearl_  
_Born of a fierce bond._

_Let it be an offering._  
_May we find the path_  
_Beyond oblivion._

_May recognition dawn_  
_Filled with sweet words_  
_Fragrant as orchids._

With a grief-tinged smile Alex admired her song, all his work as her tutor had paid off. He would tell her if only he could rescue her, but her song carried with it the hint that even this situation was not beyond redemption. In the oblivion of forgetfulness, she remembered their bond, and as she repeated the song he tried to memorize it. His concentration was broken by the cosmic music of Queen Persephone's laugher which arrived with a burst of spiraling wind that sent him aloft. Moments later, he woke slumped against the wall of Amita Maya's cottage, shivering in the freezing cold of first light. Prince Nikator Messina's men sat about their Claudia heaters yawning as they ate their rations.

"Prepare to move out in fifteen minutes," shouted their captain.

It took most of those minutes for Alex to recall the circumstances to which he awoke. After all, he'd been in Hades for several eternities, though he did not look the worse for it. When he did come to his senses, he remembered he had not made the trip to Disith alone. Yukino had been with him, though now she'd gone missing. Trying to stand, he found his legs had no feeling, probably the result of Yukino's draught. Leaning against the wall, he searched for her. Where the hell had she gone? There were arrangements to be made. But, though he carefully surveyed each quadrant of the room, Yukino remained hidden among the soldiers and civilians who milled about, packing up gear. Watching them brought to mind Euris' papers. Carefully, going down on one knee, he picked up the bag in which he'd stashed them, and, as he did this, he recalled the note he'd placed in Yukino's hand just before he'd consumed the draught.

A string of curses ran through his mind. His clever plan had failed; he'd believed if all went well there would be plenty of time to retrieve the sheet before she woke. Like a cat, she always slept late; bloody hell, if she read it, she'd be furious with him. Placing the messenger bag over his shoulder he tried to walk, but his legs refused. So he leaned against the kitchen counter; while he rested, the bright checkered curtain that covered the small drafty window beside him fluttered and he pushed it aside. What he saw outside astonished him; but for a thin dusting that reminded him of powdered sugar on a sweet roll the snow had disappeared.

"Believe it or not, the katabatic wind blew all the snow away," said Yukino, who stood beside him. "Nikator explained the phenomenon to me. You see…"

"You're on a first name basis with the prince now?"

"Alexander, you know I love to learn new things. And the prince insisted on instructing me."

"Where were you?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"A gentleman does not ask a lady such indiscreet questions."

"Ah, but I'm not a gentleman, and you are definitely not a lady." He smiled as he said this slipping his arm around her waist.

"If you must know, nature called," she laughed. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Never, I speak only the truth."

"But your mood, I'd hazard your prayer was answered."

"Not in the way I'd hoped, but I am at peace with what the Goddess has granted me. It is far more fitting."

"You seem very well."

"I am, but it won't last," said Alex. "And because of that I need your help. I have much to accomplish before my time runs out."

"Before time runs out? What are you implying?" Yukino's eyes filled with tears.

"You know what I mean; don't make me go into it here."

"Later then, but be warned, you'll not escape my clutches until you explain exactly what you mean." She wiped her eyes with her elegant long fingers.

"Yukino…You knew all along Euris arranged for your sale to Count Caelus as his unbound concubine. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I had my reasons."

"I must know."

"Let us leave that until later as well. Did you mean this?" she asked, waving the note in his face.

"I did. Are you angry?"

Yukino gazed at him; her tears returned. "No."

"But you're sad."

"Not exactly, I…"

"What?"

"Thank you. It is so unfair; I see my foolishness so clearly now that it is too late. Your fate is sealed."

"I'm relieved; I thought you'd be angry. And it's not too late."

"I was angry, but as I held you, waiting to see if you would survive, I recalled all we've been through together; all we've been to each other. Even at your worst, you have always been there for me and I've treated you abominably."

"Yukino, you know that very soon I'll be gone; work with me to prepare for that day. I can't bear to think of you and Miyako uncared for."

"This note, Alexander, I will never say no to you again."

"Then you will do as I ask?"

"Anything."


End file.
